I love you
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: La amaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Lo normal era tratar de ganarse su amor ¿verdad? No su odio. Sin embargo, así estaba la situación. Él un maldito y ella un ángel. Él perdidamente enamorado y ella totalmente inalcanzable. ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer las cosas mal, Naruto?
1. Comienzo

¡Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo fic! La idea estuvo rondándome la cabeza y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba comenzando a escribir. Admito que aún no se que tan lejos llegue, tengo ideas muy dispersas sobre cómo llevar la historia, pero es que tenía que hacerlo xD. Esperando que les guste el principio les dejo para que empiecen a leer.

Advertencias: Universo alterno y probablemente OOC en los personajes.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

La vio por primera vez en la secundaria.

—Atención todos, una nueva alumna se acaba de incorporar a este curso. Por favor, preséntate.

Una leve sonrisa del profesor fue suficiente para que la joven comience a hablar.

—Bue…nos días, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata. E-espero que nos llevemos bien.

Justo después de que ella terminara de hablar e hiciera una marcada reverencia a todos, la sala se llenó de cuchicheos y murmuraciones. Alumnos se hacían muecas unos a otros tratando de decirse algo en concreto.

—Silencio. Sé que se llevaran bien con su compañera de clase. Y si no es así… —El hombre sonrió de medio lado—Me encargaré de avisarle al profesor Guy.

—¡Noo!

—¡Profesor Iruka!

—¿Acaso quiere matar a sus alumnos?

—¡La última vez me hizo dar cincuenta vueltas a toda la cancha! ¡Cincuenta!

—Entonces serán buenos con la señorita Hyuga.

Inmediatamente todos asintieron efusivos.

Todos menos él.

Miró fijamente a la nueva, mientras ella sonreía tímidamente y se acomodaba mejor la mochila la evaluó con extrema concentración. Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa tez… Ella no era común, no había visto jamás a una chica así.

Cuando pasó por su lado una vez que la clase estuvo a punto de comenzar, Naruto fue intensamente consciente de su perfume. Canela. Olía a Canela. Y por alguna razón extraña todo su ser respondió a la fragancia.

Ardor, fuego abrasador.

Nunca se había excitado tanto.

_Hinata. _

Quería conocerla más…

Un año, dos años, tres años. El tiempo pasaba y lo que comenzó con un anhelo se fue transformando en necesidad. Naruto no supo en qué momento toda su convicción se convirtió en cobardía, por más que se acercaba a ella no era capaz de dirigirle una misera palabra. Veía como algunos de sus amigos le hablaban con naturalidad, bromeando o palmeándole la cabeza y, sin embargo, él no podía.

Cada vez que estaba cerca a Hinata su cuerpo respondía instintivamente, ¿qué era lo que tenía ella que le hacía comportarse como un idiota? ¿Qué era el palpitar errático de su corazón cada vez que olía su perfume?

Quería hablarle… quería ser él mismo y no el chico raro que no decía nada en su presencia.

Graduación.

_Otro año más. _

Naruto golpeó una pared con una mano, frustrado y completamente desesperado. Afuera, en el salón de la escuela se encontraban todos los alumnos junto a sus amigos, haciéndose fotos, llorando de emoción, abrazándose unos a otros y deseándose lo mejor en su futuro. Alla afuera estaba ella, al lado de Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, sus dos mejores amigos en esos cuatro años.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Su susurro se oyó tan lastimero que sintió compasión de sí mismo, había tenido tanto tiempo para decirle algo y, aun así, nunca lo hizo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban por error él era el primero en desviarla, si chocaban por no haber visto el camino él recogía lo que se le había caído e ignorando las disculpas que ella le profesaba se iba tan rápido como sus pies daban. Si por alguna razón se quedaban solos lo único que hacía era ignorarla completamente.

Golpeó la pared una vez más.

No esta vez, era la graduación maldita sea, si no le decía algo muy probablemente no la volvería a ver más.

—Sé tú mismo.

_Sé tú mismo. _

Por favor, no lo arruines esta vez. Eres Uzumaki Naruto, el tio Jiraiya se reiría de ti en este momento si te viera así. Tus padres, Kushina y Minato no criaron un hijo tan cobarde. Por el amor de dios, solo debes plantarte frente a ella, saludarla y felicitarla.

_Que tan difícil puede ser, que tan difícil puede ser, que tan difícil pued…_

—¡Oh, Naruto!

—¿Naruto? ¡Que susto! Viniste tan silenciosamente que no te vi, ¿también estas triste?

Su mirada azul paso de Shino a Kiba respectivamente mientras el último hablaba hasta por los codos sobre lo horrible que era decir adiós a todos, algo sobre su perro Akamaru y de nuevo a la nostalgia que iba a sentir cuando ya no estuviera en la escuela. Él no le prestaba la debida atención, estaba tratando de controlar su alocado pulso, tal y como lo había planeado estaba frente a Hinata.

En su mente la situación se había visto muchísimo más fácil, pero la realidad era otra cosa, se sentía tan nervioso y frustrado que inconscientemente hizo sus dos manos un puño y las ocultó en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ella le miraba de reojo, riéndose un poco por lo que decían sus amigos, pero sentía como toda su atención estaba puesta en él y en su incesante silencio. Estaba nerviosa también y quizás le tenía miedo, el iris de sus ojos perla temblaba a cada minuto.

—Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?

Tenía que hablar, tenía que hablarle, era ahora o nunca.

_¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida recriminándote a ti mismo? _

—Nada—Lo había hecho, su voz había sonado estrangulada, pero eso no importaba. Miró a su castaño amigo y fingió una sonrisa—Debe ser porque hoy es el último día.

Kiba asintió—Todo esto es… es…

—Agridulce—Completó Hinata, mirándolo—Kiba-kun, esto solo es un comienzo no un final.

_No es un final_. Naruto la observó derrotado, para él era un final pues no la vería de nuevo.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Tú que crees, Naruto-kun? —_Te está hablando, ella te está hablando_. Retuvo la respiración apenas la oyó terminar de formular la pregunta. Su mente se nubló un par de segundos y dudó demasiado de si mismo, allí estaba, el sentimiento de querer irse de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo la atracción casi bestial que sentía, el impulso físico, la descarga de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

La miró, la miró intensamente. Y ella también lo miró. Unos segundos después un rubor subió a sus mejillas, adornando su tez pálida, era la primera vez que ella se sonrojaba en su presencia. Aquello le pareció tan adorable que se imaginó a si mismo tocando uno de sus pómulos en una sutil caricia.

¿Qué tan suave sería su piel?

—Ehh… ¡Shi-Shino, por allá veo a Chouji, vamos a saludarlo!

—¿Saludarlo? Pero si ya lo saludamos ant…

—¡No, no lo saludamos correctamente!

—Pero…

—Hinata-chan, volveremos en unos minutos.

Silencio. Horrible silencio.

No podía seguir así, incluso un idiota como él se había dado cuenta de la pésima actuación de Kiba y su intento por dejarlos solos. Una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente en respuesta a toda la presión que estaba sintiendo.

—N-no me has respondido.

Apretó los dientes e inhaló profundamente—¿… A qué? —Le pareció que su voz había sonado demasiado dura.

Hinata solo bajó la mirada—A si crees que… bueno…

Ella empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras trataba de explicarse y él comenzó a sentirse culpable por intimidarla de aquella manera, no era su intención, ¡nunca era su intención! Cualquiera de todos sus compañeros de clase sabía que Uzumaki Naruto no era ni por asomo el chico reticente y silencioso que era cuando Hinata estaba cerca, al contrario. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, le pasaba aquello?

—¿Te… te caigo tan mal?

La pregunta le llegó a él como un balde de agua fría, la miró sin entender.

—En todos estos años…—Vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior claramente nerviosa—No hemos mantenido ningún tipo de conversación, siempre parecías tan esquivo e indiferente conmigo y en cambio con los demás… n-no me malinterpretes, Naruto-kun, es solo que… si no te caigo bien, yo lo entendería… si… me dieses tus razones.

—Razones…—Murmuró y entonces quiso reir de la desesperación, Hinata pensaba que él la odiaba, nada más alejado de la realidad.

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. _

Una ira abrupta se posicionó en su ser, sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón se empuñaron aún más, estaba casi seguro que aquella emoción podía evidenciarse claramente en su rostro. No podía controlar tanto al mismo tiempo, su pulso, las palpitaciones de su corazón, la excitación en todo su cuerpo y aquel perfume… aquel maldito perfume que le traspasaba la nariz llegando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

—Hinata—Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, fruto del torbellino de emociones en que era preso en ese momento. Ella atinó a mirarle impactada, probablemente porque era la primera vez que le sonreía—Yo…

De pronto un sinfín de palabras estaban a punto de salir de su garganta.

_No me caes mal en lo absoluto._

_Perdóname por haberte hecho sentir así, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. _

_Eres una persona maravillosa… y hermosa. _

_Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Hinata. _

—Eres muy rara.

—¿Eh?

_Detente. _

Naruto rio bajo mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano—Dijiste que me entenderías, ¿no fui demasiado obvio durante estos cuatro años?

—… Quieres decir…

—No me agradas—Se acercó a ella ensanchando su sonrisa—En absoluto.

El último día en que la vería y lo había arruinado completamente.

Fue cuando vio decepción y tristeza en aquellos ojos opalinos que se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad… lo había jodido, lo había jodido todo.

Quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no volver a salir nunca más.

Meses después y aún sin olvidar la última vez que la vio empezó a asistir a la universidad. Contrario a lo que pensó encajó como pez en el agua entre todos, se sentía lleno de energía y con objetivos claros a futuro. Asistía a clases y había formado un grupo de amigos con los que salía a comer.

Haruno Sakura era el nombre que se repetía unas cuantas veces a la semana en su mente, la veía en cada receso y ambos hablaban como buenos amigos cuando se encontraban por casualidad en alguna parte. Naruto sentía que la nefasta experiencia que había tenido en el pasado no había sido más que un error, un capricho que había desaparecido el día en que no volvió a ver a Hinata. Su mundo volvía a girar con normalidad y, pensó para si mismo, Sakura debía ser parte de él.

Ambos se entendían demasiado bien y se complementaban perfectamente. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Fue con ese pensamiento que concentró todas sus fuerzas en estar a su alrededor, día a día la invitaba a comer algo, pronto todo su circulo de amigos comenzó a sospechar y cuando le preguntaron si ella le gustaba, más que contento había respondido que sí. Jamás negó nada, y aquello lo emocionaba, con Sakura no sentía esa opresión en el pecho ni se sentía fuera de sí, tan descontrolado que apenas podía medirse, con ella todo era normal.

Como debía ser.

Pero pronto todo cambió.

Fue tan repentino que no supo que hacer, de un momento a otro había chocado con alguien en los pasillos de la universidad y al querer ayudar y disculparse había visto unos grandes y hermosos ojos perla mirarle con preocupación. Todo su mundo se detuvo en ese preciso instante, fue como si todo aquello que había sentido hubiera vuelto con mayor intensidad.

E hizo algo que hace mucho no hacía.

Se fue sin decirle una sola palabra.

No la volvería a ver, no la volvería a ver mas así que no importaba.

Pero la vida era injusta con él.

La vio tantas veces rondando por el campus que le fue imposible no seguirla con la mirada, ella había cambiado físicamente y eso lo atormentaba, porque la reacción de su cuerpo al verla era incluso mas fuerte de lo que recordaba. Estaba fascinado, no existía otra palabra, cada vez que miraba a Hinata se hallaba más y más consciente de su existencia. Observaba cada detalle, cada gesto, encontrándola más bella que nunca.

Sakura había pasado a segundo plano en menos tiempo de lo que pudo predecir, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer tenerla a su lado, ya no proclamaba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le gustaba. Hinata estaba en su mente, día y noche. De nuevo rememoró el día de su graduación, cuando indirectamente le había dado a entender que la odiaba, ¿cómo podría hablarle de nuevo después de semejantes palabras? ¿Después, incluso, de haber vuelto a ignorarla cuando chocaron en los pasillos?

Tenía que hacer algo.

Recordó que la única forma en que pudo conversar con ella —si a eso le podía llamar conversación—fue cuando había sido preso de una incontenible ira que pugnaba por salir en forma de torrentes de palabras, si fuera capaz de controlar eso e incluso si aquella era la única manera…

No volvería a dejar que pasara otro año sin dirigirle la palabra, fuera como fuera. Una vez, solo una maldita vez más, la anhelaría una vez más. Y salieran como salieran las cosas daría por terminado ese estúpido capricho que sentía por Hyuga Hinata.

—¡Oh…!

Se apoyó en uno de los casilleros y la observó a la vez que ella miraba a todos lados menos a donde se encontraba él. Entrecerró los ojos.

_Una vez más. _

Trató de sonreírle como tantas veces había practicado frente al espejo, tratando de hacerle sentir cómoda con su presencia, mas cuando se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso como para regalarle una sonrisa amigable supo que todo su plan se había ido a la basura.

Se sentía tan idiota.

No, no importaba, _fuera como fuera_ se había dicho y lo cumpliría. ¡Por dios que lo haría!

—Hinata.

—Na…Naruto-kun.

Tuvo deseos de repetir su nombre una y otra vez para no tener que pensar en que más decirle.

_¡No! _

Se obligó a sonreír, una sonrisa ladeada que lo hacía parecer a un zorro—¿Qué tal?

Hinata lo miro confundida para luego desviar la mirada—Bien, gracias.

Era obvio que ella quería que se fuera cuanto antes, lo normal sería que le preguntara a él lo mismo y entonces iniciaran una plática. Aquel pensamiento hizo mella en su corazón, casi se sintió herido por su actitud.

_¿Qué esperabas?_

Nada, no tenía que esperar absolutamente nada porque, en primer lugar, ella pensaba que la odiaba desde la secundaria.

—¿No me vas a preguntar lo mismo?

Apenas terminó de hablar Naruto se sorprendió de si mismo, aquello no había tenido que decirlo con tanto esfuerzo. Sentía que en cualquier momento algo iba a estallar dentro de él y no sabía si dejarlo fluir o refrenarlo tan rápido como pudiera.

—Lo siento… creí que…

Miró su expresión nerviosa, miró sus largas pestañas, sus temblorosos labios al dirigirse hacia él, su postura sumisa y sus dedos jugando entre ellos en un signo inequívoco de incomodidad.

Y tomo la decisión.

—¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué me molestarías?

Hinata asintió levemente—Pero si no es así…

—Estoy bien, Hinata, muy bien.

—M-Me alegra. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme se me hace tarde…

Pero él no la dejó ir, claro que no, antes de que fuera consciente de si mismo ya tenía una manó presionando en la muñeca de ella, aquel roce envió chispas de una electricidad bestial a cada una de sus articulaciones.

—¿Me odias?

Ella solo le miró perpleja, Naruto se acercó un poco más—¿Me odias por lo que pasó la última vez?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder él había extendido una mano para dirigirla a su mentón, levantándole el rostro suavemente le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—No… no te odio.

—Quizás deberías hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Él se tomo un momento para responder esa pregunta, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su corazón latiendo frenético dentro de su pecho y, aun así, de alguna manera, su expresión se mantenía serena y relajada. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba controlando la situación… y quería más.

—Porque creo que a partir de ahora no dejaré de molestarte.

_Por que creo que he encontrado la forma de acercarme a ti. _

Los ojos de Hinata se agradaron—¿…Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? D-Dijiste que te caigo mal.

—Por eso mismo—La soltó—Prepárate, princesa.

Se fue dando largos pasos, con el sudor perlándole la frente y los dedos de las manos temblándole ligeramente. No tenía idea de qué demonios había dicho, lo único que sabía es que lo cumpliría, a partir de ese momento estaría a su lado el tiempo que quisiera.

_Una vez más. _

_Estúpido capricho._

Se rio fuerte mientras seguía caminando, se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello en señal de euforia. No sería solo una vez y, en definitiva, Hinata no solo era un capricho para él. Estaba completamente seguro que ni Sakura ni ninguna otra chica podrían hacerle sentir lo que sentía a su lado.

Estaba asombrado por ella desde la primera vez que la vio.

Maravillado…

Enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Y no sabía si estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué le gustaba, pero no volvería a huir de su presencia. Nunca más.

—**O—**

—¡Felicidades Hinata!

—¡Economista! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

—¡Muchas gracias, Ino, Sakura!

—Es increíble como han pasado cinco años así de rápido, pareciera que fue ayer que entramos por primera vez a la universidad.

—Ya ves a Naruto y a mí que nos graduamos el año pasado y aún pensamos que somos estudiantes, hay cosas que no cambian.

—Señoritas…

Tan pronto la presencia de Naruto lleno el ambiente, con un traje negro hecho a su medida y derrochando carisma, tanto Ino como Sakura intercambiaron miradas juguetonas con Hinata antes de reírse levemente. Él les dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa para luego girarse a observar a la joven de mirada perlada.

—Naruto, justo hablábamos de ti.

—¿Ah sí? No imagino por que me nombrarían, ¿Sakura?

—Solamente comente como es que tu y yo aún nos vemos como meros estudiantes y no como licenciados.

Una breve risa por parte de él fue capaz de crispar los nervios de Hinata. Naruto podía notar cada emoción en su rostro, lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él hiciera lo que siempre hacía. El enojo y la frustración en ella se presentaron rápidamente mientras observaba como el apuesto rubio hablaba tan naturalmente con sus dos amigas.

Luego de unos minutos —y cuando Ino y Sakura fueron amablemente echadas por el Uzumaki a ver a otros estudiantes—la ojiperla se vio a si misma en aquella traviesa mirada azulina. Naruto solo se le acercó sonriéndole misteriosamente.

—Felicidades, Hina.

Ella le dirigió una mirada indiferente—Gracias.

—¿Solo gracias?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos rápidamente y suspiró.

—Sí, solo gracias.

—Mal, muy mal Hinata. Así no es como funciona todo esto. Ven aquí.

Hinata no quería ir, en realidad, nunca quería ir hacia donde estaba él cada vez que la llamaba como si fuera un perro entrenado. Frustrada consigo misma ignoro el gesto que Naruto hacia con los dedos.

—Naruto, no tengo tiempo para… eso… me iré ahora mismo…

Un gritito fue lo que le siguió a la frase pues antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta los brazos de él se habían cerrado alrededor de su cintura, fuertes y suaves a la vez. La atrajo para si y posó sus labios en su oreja mientras susurraba:

—Así es como funciona.

—Naruto, suéltame.

—No.

Hinata quiso gritarle, golpearle el pecho, lo que sea, pero solo se mantuvo quieta donde estaba. Ella no era así, y eso él lo sabía. Naruto la conocía muy bien, cinco años se la había pasado molestándola, insultándola, burlándose de cada cosa que hacía. La tortura a la que la había sometido día a día había creado una relación entre ambos donde no sabía siquiera si existía cariño o afecto, lo único que sabía era que Naruto estaba ahí para hacerle la vida mucho más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Naruto…

—Oh, ¿la princesa esta enojada porque no se le cumplen los caprichos?

—¡No soy una caprichosa!

—Mas lo niegas, mas lo afirmas. Y por cierto, el maquillaje que llevas no te queda nada bien. Sakura hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo, si me hubieras hecho caso…

—El maquillaje que llevo no es por ti—Se alejó de su agarre como si las manos de Naruto tuvieran alguna enfermedad—Y-y a mi me gusta, si a ti no eso no es algo que me interese.

—¿Esta segura de eso?

—¿De qué?

—¿De que no te importa mi opinión?

Una sonrisa ególatra por parte de aquel rubio fue suficiente para acabar con la paciencia de Hinata.

¡Por dios, cuanto lo odiaba!

¡Como se arrepentía de haber querido ser su amiga alguna vez!

—Adiós, Naruto.

—Nos vemos mañana, Hinata.

Ella apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos. Dio media vuelta y se alejo a pasos rápidos, no sin antes dejar una frase al aire.

—Solo tu deseas ver todos los días a una persona que odias.

Una vez solo, con la mirada perdida en el camino que había seguido la joven, Naruto fue capaz de soltar un largo suspiro. Aflojándose la corbata que llevaba y relajando su postura fue capaz de relajar los latidos de su corazón, el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Posar las manos en la cintura de ella había sido demasiado, apenas pudo controlar el impulso de acercarla más y hundir su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello para aspirar su exquisita fragancia de canela.

Hinata era una tentación andante. Y odiaba que ella ignorara ese hecho.

Repasó en su mente las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse y quiso patear una silla, desahogar toda su rabia.

—Estoy enamorado, Hinata, estoy malditamente enamorado de ti.

Fue amor a primera vista… y casi diez años después él no tenía el valor de confesarse. De lo único que tenía valor era de remarcarle lo mal que se veía en un vestido. Y eso no era mas que una jodida mentira, le decía cosas así cada vez que veía que estaba tan hermosa que atraería la atención de otros hombres. Y sentía celos… celos de que otro mas pudiera verla.

Ella era suya…

O al menos el odio que había hecho que sintiese por él era completamente suyo.


	2. Decisión

Hello! Vengo con la actualización del fic, muchas gracias a esas personas que se tomaron su valioso tiempo para dejarme un rw :3

**AmyRose664, turquoise97, Akime Maxwell, Funkypink. **

Me alegra bastante saber que la historia les haya parecido interesante. Espero de todo corazón que esta continuación también les guste :D.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

"_Nunca estaré en el cielo porque no sé cómo llegar."_

**Siete meses después.**

—Gracias por su tiempo señorita… Hyuga. Nosotros la llamaremos en caso de que consiga el trabajo.

Una sonrisa forzada adornó su rostro. Levantándose del asiento y despidiéndose formalmente de todos los presentes se encaminó a la salida.

—Es lo que siempre dicen y entonces pasan los días, los meses y al final…

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios, sus blanquecinos ojos se vidriaron adelantándose al sentimiento de derrota que empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Sin detener sus pasos en ningún momento llego a la salida del edificio, una enorme construcción de veinte pisos se erguía a sus espaldas. El color blanco pálido de sus muros parecía reírse de su inminente fracaso.

—¡Hinata!

—¿Ino?

La mujer se aproximó a ella a pasos rápidos, el brillo de sus atractivos ojos azules hizo que se sintiera un poco cohibida. Ino era una chica preciosa, con su delgada cintura, anchas caderas y las definidas curvas de sus muslos. Estatura media y pelo rubio. Hinata no entendía como es que no se había dedicado a la carrera de modelo, alguien como ella tan exitosa entre los hombres hubiera tenido un futuro brillante en las pasarelas.

—Te vi y no creí que realmente fueras tú, pero tus ojos son inconfundibles—sonrió genuinamente.

—Ah bueno… yo—Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa en parte por tener que dar algunas explicaciones—vine aquí por…

—No me digas… ¿también viniste por el trabajo?

Un simple asentimiento de parte de Hinata fue suficiente para que la rubia lanzara un gritito de felicidad.

—¡Yo también! Bueno, no postulo en lo que mismo que tú obviamente, pero vi que necesitan de una auditora, no tengo demasiada experiencia pero por intentar no pierdo nada, ¿no lo crees, Hina?

Ella asintió—En ese caso, mucha suerte, e-estaré apoyándote desde donde esté.

Ino en respuesta le tomó de las manos en un gesto de absoluto cariño—¿Acabas de salir de la entrevista? —al ver otro asentimiento prosiguió en todo bajo—Estoy segura de que te contrataran, tus notas en la universidad eran realmente buenas no veo porqué no lo harían y… si tengo suerte y también me contratan ¡trabajaremos juntas!

Hinata se contagió de su entusiasmo instantáneamente, Ino había sido su amiga todos los años que estuvo en la universidad, estar a su lado resultaba refrescante, la actitud de ella la llenaba de optimismo. Ella no era pesimista, pero tanto tiempo de derrotas le habían hecho realista, su familia también había tenido mucho que ver… sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, no era momento de pensar en eso.

—¡Oh, ya es hora! Hinata, debo dejarte, deséame suerte.

—Suerte no, éxitos—Rio un poco.

Ino rio de igual manera y caminó apresurada hacia el interior del edificio, no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras de ánimo—¡Ya verás cómo te contratan!

Hinata quiso creer aquello con todas sus fuerzas, ya iban siete meses en que no encontraba trabajo, si seguía así iba a entrar en una crisis existencial, siempre había sido propensa a sobrepensar las cosas y estaba empezando a no sentirse lo suficiente. Experiencia laboral, ¿cómo iba a tener aquello si, en primer lugar, no le daban oportunidad? Pareciera que el mundo se burlaba de ella en su cara.

Sin querer la imagen de cierto rubio apareció en su mente, sonriéndole malvado, como él era. No, definitivamente él no tenía que saber por lo que estaba pasando, si lo hacía sería sometida a un sinfín de bromas de mal gusto de su parte, le diría lo incompetente que era al no saber desenvolverse como él en el mundo real. Hinata quiso aventar su cartera por los aires, pero solo atinó a bufar levemente.

Claro como ese hombre insufrible no había tenido que luchar por algo en su vida, como todo se lo habían dado en bandeja de plata, inclusive el puesto de jefe de la compañía de su padre, Minato Namikaze. No sabía el horror que era tratar de que te contraten para un trabajo. Si, ella era una Hyuga, procedía de una familia con mucho dinero, pero era repudiada, desde pequeña siempre había tenido que ganarse todo por si misma y estaba segura que en su caso su padre ni loco le daría un céntimo si se lo pedía.

Echando a un lado aquellos pensamientos rezó en su fuero interno para que esta vez la llamaran y le dijeran que tenía el puesto.

—**O—**

—Cuanto lo lamento Hinata, ¿pero por qué no te dieron el puesto? ¡A ti, con lo buena que eres!

Hinata pegó su frente a la mesa, causando un ruido sordo. Todos sus pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, reafirmándole el fracaso que era.

—Nunca conseguiré un trabajo, viviré bajo un puente, me alimentaré de palomas y…

—Por amor de dios Hina, no seas tan pesimista. Hay muchas personas que no consiguen trabajo en años, pero luego son contratados quizás tu caso sea de esos, quizás tu trabajo soñado te esta esperando en algún lugar y solo tienes que esperar.

Ella levantó la vista hacia su rubia amiga, sus ojos perla observándola irónicos y tristes a la vez—¿A-a ti te dieron el puesto?

La mirada titubeante de Ino fue todo lo que Hinata necesito para volver a hundir su cabeza en la madera lisa, escuchó una risa nerviosa en respuesta.

—Me… me contrataron, pero no estamos hablando de mí hablamos de ti y tienes que creerme, solo espera y verás.

Esperar. La sola palabra ya era una tortura. Había esperado meses, días en su departamento, comprado tantos periódicos, buscado en internet, ¡llamado! Ella nunca llamaba, odiaba incluso las notas de voz pero por su propio bien había hecho todo aquello sin obtener resultado alguno. ¿Era su aspecto? ¿Demasiado formal? ¿Debía enseñar más como Ino o Sakura?

—Por dios mujer, levanta la cabeza. Mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que te deprimas.

Con un largo suspiro Hinata acató la orden indirecta, irguiendo la columna se ocupó de alisar su flequillo, tratando de acomodar algunos cabellos que se habían despeinado por su acción.

—Sé como animarte—Cambió Ino de tema dedicándole una mirada divertida—Helado, todos aman el helado, déjame ir a ordenar uno, vuelvo rápido.

Por un momento Hinata había olvidado donde se encontraban, un restaurante que quedaba por el centro de la ciudad de Konoha. Pasando la mirada por el lugar se distrajo al ver el panel con el menú que había en lo alto de las paredes del establecimiento, repasó cada plato hasta llegar al final donde el nombre de un postre sobresalía por sobre los demás.

Rollos de canela.

Tan solo pensar en ello hizo que se le volviera agua la boca, tenía una adición especial a ese postre, le gustaba tanto que podía comer todo el día lo mismo, alimentándose solamente de ese dulce manjar creado por los mismísimos dioses. Obviamente ni Ino ni Sakura ni otros de sus amigos -o compañeros- lo sabían. No era algo que trataba de ocultar, simplemente era un detalle de su persona que nadie había querido conocer a profundidad, a veces creía que no existía alguien en el mundo que quisiera conocerla realmente, saber cada defecto o virtud que la hacía como era…

—¡Listo! —Ino apareció frente a ella llevando en cada mano un barquillo con helado de vainilla y otro con chocolate. Extendiéndole el último se sentó en su frente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, la acción hizo resaltar su ya de por si exuberante belleza.

Hinata miró su helado—¿Chocolate?

—A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate—Fue la simple respuesta de su amiga. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Hinata, no podía culpar a Ino de nada y además tampoco le disgustaba la elección que había hecho por ella, la apreciaba demasiado y su intención era más que bien recibida.

Con emoción se dedicó a degustar del dulce sabor. Ino tenía razón, había tiempo aún, no era el fin del mundo, solo debía seguir intentando y en algún momento la contratarían en algún lugar.

—**O—**

—No, Hinata, ¡no hay tiempo!

La expresión de Sakura era de seriedad total, totalmente confundida la ojiperla se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentada y se cruzó de brazos, con su mirada perlada fija en la jade.

—¿Por qué?

La chica de cabellos rosados lanzó un suspiro de resignación—Respóndeme a esto, ¿en qué mes estamos?

Hinata puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativa—¿Septiembre? —Su amiga asintió—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el buscar trabajo?

Sakura abrió la boca pareciendo indignada de su inocente pregunta—Te lo explicare Hina, verás los meses de Enero, febrero, agosto y septiembre—recalcó la última palabra—son los meses propicios para encontrar empleo y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya esta acabando.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Quiero decir que si no conseguiste algo en este mes es muy poco probable que lo consigas en los siguientes, las empresas no se renuevan continuamente como verás, disponen de lapsos de tiempo en los que buscan nuevos empleados.

Hinata sintió la garganta seca de repente, se volvió a sentar en el sillón con una creciente punzada de desesperación en su estómago—Pero… siempre existen vacantes, ¿verdad? Sakura, no creo que…

—Existen puestos, por supuesto, pero poco relevantes—Agitó una mano desviando la mirada—Ya sabes cosas como secretaria, limpiadora o…—Se calló abruptamente al notar como su amiga levantaba la palma de su mano para que dejara de hablar.

—¡Yo-yo no estudie economía cinco años para luego trabajar de secretaria!

—¡claro que no! —respondió Sakura con la misma efusividad, se acercó a Hinata y la tomó por los hombros—¡te has esforzado mucho para eso!

—¡Por supuesto! —Replicó Hinata.

Se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala con la mirada verde de su amiga siguiéndola. Ya no sabía que pensar, entre los pensamientos de Ino y Sakura -ambos tan contradictorios que daban miedo- y los suyos propios tan pesimistas se sentía enjaulada, encerrada. ¿A quien hacer caso? ¿A la irremediable soñadora o a la implacable y calculadora? Bien sabia que Sakura era una de las gerentes de una de las empresas más famosas de la ciudad, ella tenía un basto conocimiento acerca de todo lo relacionado a una entidad.

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a eso?

Un frio recorrió su espalda al pensar en el hecho de no tener trabajo a finales de año, algo que no quería que sucediera por supuesto pero que cada vez se veía más y más real. ¿Cómo pagaría la renta? ¿La electricidad? Sus ahorros, el dinero que había juntado con esfuerzo dando clases en la universidad, se estaban acabando y ya no tendría nada.

_¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco años! _

¿Quién lo hubiera pensando?

La inteligente, correcta, honesta, estudiosa Hyuga Hinata sin poder encontrar un misero trabajo.

Detuvo sus pies, la desesperación apoderándose de ella. ¿Qué haría?

—Quizas…—la voz de Sakura irrumpió en el silencio con una abrumadora fuerza—Podrías… no sé, ya que conoces a Naruto…

Inmediatamente Hinata saltó en respuesta—¡NO!

—Hinata, estoy segura de que si le pides ayuda…

—Nunca le pediría ayuda a Naruto, de ninguna clase, de hecho, si fuera por mí ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza—Él no es un monstruo del que tengas que escapar, no es malo…

_Claro, él es tan bueno, tan diferente con todos… excepto conmigo._

Guardándose su opinión Hinata susurro: —Quizás no lo es, pero aún así no pediré su ayuda.

—¿Tanto lo odias?

Empezó a rememorar cada cosa de él, desde la secundaria había sido tan cruel con ella, recalcándole que no le agradaba, mofándose. Mirandola con esos ojos azules como si su sola presencia fuera una molestia. No lo odiaba… pero si le rehuía, lo detestaba un poco ¿qué podía pensar de él? Sobre todo, sabiendo que la inesperada defensa de Sakura hacia Naruto era porque ellos dos habían tenido algo… o tenían aún… no era un secreto para ella que la relación entre ellos eran mas que de amigos, cuantas veces su amiga no había dado a entender que había amanecido acostada en la cama de Uzumaki Naruto.

Y así muchas chicas más. Ese hombre era un egocéntrico, un cínico y un pervertido. Eso era.

—Sakura—Habló con mas dureza de lo que nunca en su vida—Te pido que no le digas nada a Naruto sobre mi situación, si lo haces… ¡dejaremos de ser amigas!

—**O—**

Apenas abrió los ojos un blanco puro le dio la bienvenida, tardo pocos segundos en entender que lo que veía era el techo de su dormitorio. Invoco por una fracción de tiempo otro matiz, un color mas único, el perla, el perla inundando la mirada de cierta mujer que lo atormentaba día y noche con su constante recuerdo.

Gimió al estirarse en la cama, su desnudo cuerpo giró sobre esta e inesperadamente chocó con la tibieza de uno mucho más curvilíneo y pequeño, más suave. Apenas centró su mirada en los blanquecinos pechos desnudos de la chica que tenía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado fue capaz de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Él había sido invitado por su padre a una reunión familiar, su querida madre había preparado platillos exquisitos en honor al gran éxito que estaba teniendo en la compañía de la familia, Empresas Namikaze. Cuando había llegado a la gran casa fue recibido con elogios de parte de todos, luego arrastrado inesperadamente a la mesa donde yacía tanta comida que hubiera podido abastecer como a 20 personas, y a pesar de que solo eran seis habían terminado absolutamente todo, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki era conocida por su gran apetito y su tio Jiraiya era el vivo reflejo de ello, comiéndose más de cuatro platos en una noche.

Entre el gran alboroto le habían presentado a Shion, una rubia de ojos traviesos y vivaces, había sido invitada de su prima Karin, ambas eran amigas. Como siempre él había actuado naturalmente, elogiándola por su aspecto, no era un hombre maleducado, al contrario, Kushina le había enseñado lo mucho que las palabras se enterraban en los pensamientos de las mujeres. Bajo ese concepto había tratado de ser delicado y caballeroso con Shion y, por alguna razón, después de que acabara la cena y al despedirse todos él y ella ya estaban ocultos en los pasillos de la casa, besándose con inesperada impaciencia.

No tenía idea de porqué la había llevado a su dormitorio, tenía un vago recuerdo, en algún momento su mirada le recordó a Hinata, por un instante le halló el parecido con ella y algo en el despertó con impaciencia. Su instinto más básico y primordial. Mientras la ilusión seguía y él observaba debajo suyo a una Hinata sonrojada y jadeante, rogándole por más, poco se había dado cuenta de que realmente era a Shion a quien hacia gemir y retorcerse de placer.

_Mierda…_

La culpa no paraba, la maldita auto recriminación hacia si mismo. Odiaba despertarse con una chica diferente, odiaba no encontrar a su lado a Hinata al abrir los ojos por la mañana. Tenía que parar con eso, no le hacía bien, el placer que sentía era meramente ilusorio, solo podía llegar al climax si pensaba que la tenía a ella y no a otra entre sus brazos.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a buscar a Hinata en otras mujeres en un intento desesperado por tenerla consigo, aunque sea en su imaginación?

—Buenos días, Naruto.

Levantó la vista para ver a la joven que con una sonrisa satisfecha extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta anoche… eres más guapo con la luz del día.

Naruto se sintió enfermo de repente. No, no quería oír palabras así si no eran de los labios de Hinata. Frunciendo el ceño se levantó de la cama de un tirón, sin importarle el gesto de sorpresa que había hecho ella:

—Iré a bañarme.

—Oh… Te acompaño.

—No.

Su rotunda negatividad la hirió, lo supo al momento en que sus ojos se aguaron un poco por las lágrimas. Soltando un gran suspiro se le acercó y tomó entre sus dos manos su delicado rostro, fingió una sonrisa mientras hablaba con mas suavidad, tratando de calmarla.

—Perdona, no quise ser tan brusco. Solo no me gusta bañarme acompañado.

Shión sonrió tímidamente ante el cariñoso gesto—… No quise molestarte con mi comentario.

—Claro que no me molestaste… cariño—bajó la voz—a veces despierto de muy mal humor por las mañanas.

—Eso puede arreglarse—respondió ella con un toque de voz entre sensual y divertido a lo que Naruto atino a soltar una risa.

—Quizás en otra ocasión—la miro con intensidad por unos minutos—Shion, espero que entiendas que…

Un dedo índice en sus labios bastó para callarlo precipitadamente, viéndolo con entendimiento la rubia empezó a hablar:

—Karin me dijo como eres, se lo que esperas y no quiero retenerte a mi lado Naruto, además apenas nos conocemos y anoche fue…—se ruborizó de repente—fantástico, no tengo nada que reprocharte. Ahora vete a bañar, Karin debe estar preocupada por mi le hare una llamada.

Mas que aliviado Naruto agradeció a todos los dioses por la compresión de Shion, había tenido demasiada suerte esta vez. Aun recordaba los problemas que tuvo con unas cuantas mujeres que habían querido casarse con él después de pasar por su cama, por suerte Sasuke, su gran amigo y confidente, había estado allí para solucionar las cosas.

Después de bañarse y volver a su habitación Shion había desaparecido dejando un papel con su número de celular, algo divertido él solo negó con la cabeza mientras lo guardaba en su billetera. Ya peinado y vestido completamente bajó a desayunar, esperando que ninguno de sus padres se haya dado cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, bastante vergüenza sentía de haberse acostado con la amiga de su prima.

Estaba cayendo más y más bajo.

_Si no empiezas a reformarte a ti mismo vas a meterte en serios problemas. Hinata no quiere a un hombre que juega así con los sentimientos de las mujeres._

Arrepentido trato de ignorar a su consciencia, sin embargo, está parecía cobrar más y más fuerza.

_Hinata nunca te querrá si sigues así. _

Apretó los dientes.

—¡Hijo mío!

El repentino salto que había pegado su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, Naruto instantáneamente sonrió con genuina felicidad.

—Siempre tan efusiva, mamá.

—Kushina lo vas a ahogar—Minato apareció bajando por las escaleras, dirigiéndose directo a sentarse en la mesa que ya tenía servido los platos del desayuno.

—Oh déjame Minato, quiero abrazar apropiadamente a mi amado hijo, pasa mucho tiempo trabajando como para venir a vernos.

—En eso tienes razón—Agregó el padre de familia visiblemente divertido—Debes tomarte algún tiempo, Naruto.

—Me gusta mi estilo de vida—Naruto se libró del cálido abrazo de su madre y guiándola hasta la mesa apartó una silla para que esta pudiera sentarse, luego lo hizo él, justo a su lado—Recién llevo un año y algo más en la empresa, es muy pronto para darme unas vacaciones.

—Míralo Minato—rio Kushina—y pensar que de niño fingía estar enfermo para no ir a la escuela.

—¡Mamá!

—Y ni que decir del día que reprobó un examen por quedarse dormido.

—O cuando lo pillaron haciendo trampa en…

—¡Suficiente!

Naruto se llevó su cabellera rubia hacia atrás con una mano. Incomodo y avergonzado—Estoy a punto de cumplir 25 años, ¡ya no soy un niño!

—Eso lo sabemos—Su padre intercambió miradas cuidadosas con su esposa—Lo sabemos muy bien.

Él arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—Hijo…—Empezó a hablar Kushina con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. —Sabemos que estás en una etapa en que… bueno… tienes necesidades.

Naruto se estremeció de repente.

—Fue imposible no ver como Shion y tu ayer…—Minato tosió—Hijo, hay momentos y lugares adecuados donde…

—Por favor, díganme que no están queriendo tener _esa_ conversación ahora mismo—Rio con nerviosismo, mirándolos a los dos con agonía, al ver que sus padres estaban hablando en serio se apresuró a levantarse de la mesa. —Tengo que irme a trabajar— Endureció su expresión para darles a entender que no iba a escuchar una sola palabra más—Lo que pasó anoche… no volverá a ocurrir, se los prometo.

Al darles la espalda y caminar hacia la salida la tranquila voz de su padre retumbó en sus oídos.

—Por cierto, Sakura llamó temprano, dijo que quería hablar contigo a mediodía.

—**O—**

—Al parecer la cena de anoche no salió bien.

Sakura rio divertida al ver su expresión sombría, la verdad era que no estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie. Pensar en Shion y en sus padres viendo lo que sea que hayan visto entre los dos era demasiada tortura para su mente.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Apoyó los codos en su escritorio repleto de papeles.

—Algo así—La mirada jade de ella se paseó por cada rincón del mueble, deteniéndose en unos documentos de cuentas desparramados y sin ordenar que se encontraban a su lado—Veo que tienes problemas con poner orden a todo esto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros—Nada que no pueda resolver por mí mismo.

—Te debe quitar mucho tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que más me sobra, Sakura-chan—Sonrió con suficiencia mientras la miraba, ella solo rodó los ojos.

—¿No piensas que tener una secretaria o… _alguien que realmente sepa de finanzas_ aligeraría tu trabajo? Después de todo eres el jefe, y _hay personas realmente capacitadas_ para poder ayudarte adecuadamente.

Él achicó los ojos, sospechando de la actitud tan servicial de su amiga de cabello rosado. Conocía a Sakura lo suficiente para saber cuando traía algo entre manos y definitivamente ese era el momento. Inclinándose sobre su escritorio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos se dedicó a estudiarla, concentrándose en la emoción que veía en su mirada.

Ansiedad.

Estaba ansiosa.

—… No creo que sea necesario—_Quizás acabaría acostándome con mi secretaria… si la tuviera… _Torció el gesto ante su pensamiento. —¿A que se debe tu exagerada preocupación por mi bienestar laboral?

—¿Qué no puedo preocuparme por ti?

—Ambos sabemos que la última persona por la cual te preocuparías sería por mi—Sonrió sardónico—Y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para no ser totalmente francos el uno con el otro.

Sakura entendió la indirecta y sin querer se sonrojó furiosamente. Cuando Naruto adoptaba esa extraña actitud de hombre de negocios con ella parecía muchísimo más guapo, muchísimo mas masculino de lo que ya era. Ella aún no comprendía cómo es que alguien como Hinata pudiera ser capaz de odiarlo tanto, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio caería rendida a los pies de aquel rubio. Si no supiera que él no quería nada serio con absolutamente nadie hace mucho tiempo que le hubiera propuesto empezar algo juntos, -pues hubo unas cuantas veces en que ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro- pero tenía dignidad, y no iba a ser como las demás chicas que frecuentaba.

Ella quería exclusividad. Quería que alguien la amara a ella y solo a ella. Cosa que Naruto no hacía por supuesto, hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que su corazón estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

Naruto asintió lentamente.

—Bien, seré total y completamente honesta contigo—Sakura adoptó una pose altiva, mirándolo con algo de reproche—He venido aquí por Hinata.

La sola mención de su nombre produjo en el rubio un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, miró a Sakura sin entender nada, ella prosiguió con su explicación:

—Me dijo que no te dijera nada, que si te decía algo íbamos a dejar de ser amigas pero ya la conoces ella no es de ese tipo de personas rencorosas—dijo con parsimonia—aunque estoy haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad sé que es por su bien y la estimo demasiado como para dejarla por su cuenta. No creeras las estúpidas fantasías que Ino le metió en la cabeza, algo con el trabajo soñado o que todo llega a su tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo para…

—Sakura, al punto. —La voz de Naruto había sonado algo ronca, justo en ese momento se encontraba demasiado tenso por el nombramiento de Hinata como para escuchar la cháchara de su amiga.

La aludida suspiró—Hinata no ha podido conseguir trabajo, pronto se quedará sin dinero y ni siquiera podrá pagar la renta de su departamento.

Naruto formó una línea recta con los labios ¿Hinata estaba así de mal económicamente? —Su familia es rica…

—Su familia y ella no se llevan nada bien, deberías saberlo.

El comentario sarcástico de Sakura lo molestó enormemente. Había olvidado el hecho del precario lazo familiar de la joven.

—En fin—Continuó ella—está casi atada de manos, y estoy muy preocupada por ella. Por eso le dije que te pidiera ayuda, casi da un grito al cielo cuando te nombre. Pareciera que hubiera visto al mismo diablo.

_Naturalmente… si ella me odia._

Su mandíbula se tensó repentinamente.

—Me dijo una y otra vez que no quería que tu lo supieras… pero no voy a dejar que su orgullo la lleve a la ruina. Ahora lo sabes, ¿qué harás Naruto?

¿Qué hacer? Podría empezar primero por irla a buscar, recriminarla por no haberle dicho nada sobre su situación, gritarle que si tenía algún maldito problema el que tenía que saberlo primero tenía que ser siempre él y solo él. Luego, quizá, después de la furia inicial la arrinconaría contra la pared y la haría prometer que nunca más le iba a ocultar nada, se acercaría lentamente y le acaricia las mejillas con cariño… le susurraría que la ayudaría y que siempre estaría allí para cualquier cosa…

Súbitamente dio un golpe a la mesa, el ruido produjo que Sakura pegara un grito y un salto.

La expresión de Naruto era de total furia y autocontrol. Sus azules ojos despedían peligrosidad y otra emoción que no se podía leer superficialmente.

—Sakura… vete.

—¿Eh? Pero Hina…

Una sola mirada bastó para que ella se levantara y cruzara toda la oficina hasta llegar la puerta, jamás había visto de tal forma a Naruto ¿estaría tan furioso? ¿acaso había cometido un error al decirle?

_Oh, Hinata, quizás lo he arruinado más. _

El Uzumaki Naruto enérgico, rebosante de alegría y de sonrisa brillante había sido reemplazado por una clase de hombre frio y cruel que parecía querer destruir todo a su paso.

Una vez escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Sakura alejarse apresuradamente Naruto dio un golpe más fuerte a la mesa, causando que varios papeles cayeran al suelo. Estaba enojado, furioso, colérico con Hinata y consigo mismo.

Casi diez malditos años y no había hecho avance alguno con ella, Hinata no quería que él supiera de sus problemas, no quería que él la ayudara, no quería nada que viniera de su persona.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás despeinando sus doradas hebras con una mano, sonriendo con tristeza, sintiéndose absolutamente miserable y cobarde. Era tan fácil para él ayudarla… pero sabía que ella no aceptaría.

Desesperación.

—¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo llego a ti?

_¿Cómo llego a tu corazón?_

No había forma. Excepto ser el mismo de siempre, él que la molestaba sin razón alguna, el que la rechazaba. De pronto, como si un rayo de luz se hubiera filtrado entre la oscuridad todo se aclaró en su cabeza: eso era, si no podía llegar a ella de la forma pacífica lo haría por la fuerza, la obligaría, la disuadiría, la provocaría si fuera necesario, lo que sea con tal de evitarle un dolor innecesario, con tal de que le viera realmente.

Por todos los dioses, la quería más que a su vida, lo daría todo por ella, incluso a si mismo.

_¿Estarás preparado para tenerla a tu alrededor?_

Cualquier costo valía la pena, si Hinata estaba a su lado nada más importaba.

_El cesar no hace mal, no sin causa…_

Ganaría su corazón en el proceso. Se alojaría en sus pensamientos hasta que ella estuviera perdida en él, la adoraría en silencio, la conquistaría sin compasión.

Rio con fuerza. Solo ella podía llevarlo a ese estado, a esa perdida de lógica y coherencia. Amarla era su mayor pecado.

Bien, he querido mostrar un poco de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Hinata, como se desenvuelve con los demás personajes. En cuanto a cosas del pasado entre Naruto y Hinata, sucesos y demás hechos entre ellos, los iré develando a medida que los capítulos pasen.

He querido cambiar mi forma de narración contrario a mi otro fic 'Losing control' donde los capítulos que escribía eran muchísimo más extensos, estoy en un proceso de 'encontrar mi forma de escribir' xD -además de que este tipo de narración parece fluir bien con el contexto de la historia, ya ustedes me dirán :3-

Sin más y esperando ansiosamente sus opiniones acerca de cómo se va desarrollando la historia les dejo, hasta una próxima actualización.

Au revoiiir.


	3. Corazón

¡Hola, hola! :3 vengo con un nuevo capítulo n.n, agradezco inmensamente a las personas que me dejaron su honesto y sincero review:

**Solo Otra Mas**

**Amyrose664**

**turquoise97** (espero que hayas tenido mucho éxito en esa entrevista xD. Gracias por seguir expectante al fic, espero te guste este cap. Saludos :3)

**FunkyPink **(No todos reaccionan al amor de la misma forma, quiero reflejar aquello. Te aseguro que la historia dará respuestas a cada comportamiento mostrado xD. No planeo hacer a Hinata una total sumisa, me gusta darle caracter, pero el que creo que es el adecuado para ella. ME alegra que te este gustando como van las cosas, saludos :D)

**Guest **(jaja XD, no puedo responderte a eso porque no quiero dar spoilers. ¡Gracias por tu review!)

**Iron rescue** (Gracias :D! la verdad es que sí, piensa una cosa y hace otra, de alguna forma me encanta manejar ese actitud en él xD. Espero que este cap te guste. Saludos.)

**Guest** (xD! espero que te guste este cap. Y si, tal y como lo dices xD)

Antes de leer quisiera remarcar algo: obviamente la historia sigue una trama ya muy usada, cliché, chico malo-chica buena, hubieron algunos reviews que me dejaron o gente que dejo de seguir el fic por ese hecho, es respetable, no tengo nada en contra :3, quizá debí advertir al principio sobre ese detalle y así no crear vanas esperanzas en algunas lectoras, de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadosa y pondré alguna que otra advertencia (además de OOC) si es que existe xD.

No le veo lo malo a tomar una idea cliché y escribirla a tu manera, plantear tu misma los pensamientos de los personajes, crear ambiente, tomar un camino ya trazado para luego explayarte y dar tu propia esencia a la historia en sí, no todas las mentes piensan igual y yo tengo algunas ideas con este fic que no quiero que se vean afectadas o influenciadas.

A aquellas personas que les gusta por donde voy llevando la historia y me dejan su opinión, muchísimas gracias :3, es un placer escribir y que me lean.

Sin más que decir, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Talvez sé que eres la indicada."_

La miraba cada día, de lunes a viernes, a pesar del constante palpitar de su corazón que le hacía querer hundirse en su asiento sin comunicarse con nada ni con nadie se obligaba a si mismo a no apartar la vista de su menuda figura. Dos años se había mantenido de tal forma, viéndola desde cualquier esquina posible, cada vez que nadie se daba cuenta, toda su concentración era dedicada a ella. A Hinata.

Y lo que había descubierto en esa profunda inspección era la certeza de que ella era diferente, totalmente distinta a las demás muchachas de la escuela, por dentro y por fuera parecía emanar una energía extraña, brillante. Sin que él mismo pudiera premeditarlo se sentía demasiado atraído, como una polilla hacia la luz, a esa calidez de la que era poseedora. Tenía que saber cada detalle, lo que le gustaba, cuando se sentía triste, porqué a veces se sentaba y veía por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Es como una princesa._

De esas que parecían extremadamente delicadas, donde un ligero roce podía herirlas. Se halló a si mismo tentado a construirle una muralla, algo que la protegiera de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, físico o emocional. Jamás había sentido tal sentido de protección y lo peor de todo es que aún con esos intensos sentimientos no podía hacer nada más que mirarle de lejos, apretando los puños de frustración cada vez que creía que sufría alguna injusticia.

La rara Hyuga, la niña mimada Hyuga, la rica y adinerada hija de Hyuga Hiashi. Cada maldito año escuchaba aquellos comentarios hirientes de parte de los demás alumnos, tachándola de ambiciosa, creída y caprichosa. Cuanto deseaba aplastar uno a uno a cada bastardo que la insultaba, gritarle en su estúpida cara que ella no era ni por asomo la chica que creían. Que era más, mucho más. Amable, servicial, atenta… ¿cómo podían tener semejante opinión de Hinata?

—Estoy completamente segura que detrás de esa fachada se esconde alguien que se cree muy superior a nosotros.

—Mi papá me dijo que Hiashi Hyuga es un hombre acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, ella debe ser igual o peor…

Fue después de escuchar aquello que se dio a la tarea de buscar información sobre la familia de Hinata. Contadas fotos familiares circulaban por internet, algunas donde ella salía al lado de su padre posando para alguna revista o una entrevista. La breve biografía de los Hyuga que había sacado de una página poco conocida decía que ellos eran _extremadamente clasistas_ y cerrados en cuanto a sus costumbres, fríos y serios por naturaleza, exitosos en cada emprendimiento y, sobre todo, atiborrados de dinero.

Hinata había crecido en esa clase de hogar, era lógico pensar que su imagen se viera machada de esa manera. ¿Por qué entonces ella parecía ser todo lo contrario a lo que era su familia? Él no estaba imaginando nada, ella no era una rica mimada, no era la chica de 15 años acostumbrada a tenerlo todo.

Con ese último pensamiento se dedicó a seguirla observando. Se había hecho muy amiga de Kiba, un chico de su salón que amaba demasiado a los animales, sobre todo a su perro Akamaru. Mas tarde de Aburame Shino, el extraño amante de los insectos, después de Chouji, Tenten, Sai, Lee… Todos ellos de clase media-baja, personas que nunca habían visto un fajo de billetes en su vida, con padres humildes y cariñosos. Naruto reafirmo su pensamiento sobre ella y reprochó aún más a los chismosos que se dedicaban a expandir falsos rumores sobre su personalidad. Aun así, parecía que a Hinata no le importaba lo que dijeran, paseaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad a pesar de las miradas venenosas que recibía.

_Fuerte y delicada a la vez._

Dios, cuanto deseaba hablarle. Empezaba a admirar su tenacidad, él ya hubiera causado un alboroto si escuchaba a alguien insultándolo.

—Señorita Hyuga—La voz del profesor Iruka irrumpió en el silencio de la clase—La directora desea hablar con usted.

Naruto observó como todos fijaban su mirada en ella con una rapidez brutal, unos interesados, otros solo por mera curiosidad. Él ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio pasar la figura de Hinata y dirigirse a la puerta del salón algo en su corazón le dolió, se llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de adivinar la razón de aquella punzada que le atenazó. Al verla marcharse con la cabeza gacha, tan cohibida y asustada algo en él quiso romperse.

No sabía el porqué de ese mal presentimiento que le aquejaba.

Quería estar con ella, quería protegerla.

—Nos vemos, Hinata-chan.

—¡Hasta mañana Hinata, le mandare a Akamaru tus saludos!

Hinata rio y se despidió de sus dos amigos con una mano, esperando a que ellos dos desaparecieran de su vista para emprender el camino a su casa, sin saber que él estaba allí, casi como un acosador, observando cada uno de sus gestos. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar y tomo un rumbo Naruto la siguió de lejos, la vista de su pequeña complexión hizo que un ardor despertara en su fuero interno, jamás se acostumbraría a ello, ¿ella se daría cuenta de lo bonita que era aun estando de espaldas?

De pronto se detuvo y él también en consecuencia, en un rápido ademán busco un lugar donde esconderse y apenas lo encontró esperó a que ella volviera a retomar sus pasos. Pero al no escuchar absolutamente nada y al notar como la calle en la que se encontraban estaba inusitadamente vacía no supo que pensar, pasaron los segundos, minutos… ¿acaso ya había llegado a su casa y él estaba como idiota ocultándose?

Antes de que siguiera cuestionándose más un leve ruido lo sorprendió, una leve queja, abrió los ojos en demasía. La queja se convirtió en un gemido y el gemido en un fuerte sollozo. Impactado salió de su escondite para encontrarse con la figura de Hinata, aún de espaldas a él, en medio de la calle, contrayéndose del llanto.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía su corazón rompiéndose dolorosamente en mil pedazos, el sonido de los lloros de Hinata traspaso cualquier barrera que él aún podía tener para con ella. Verla tan devastada, llena de tristeza y no poder hacer nada… peor aún… no saber el por qué… casi lo desespera. Casi va a su encuentro. Casi… pero no lo hizo, tan solo esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que todo tipo de llanto paró.

Al día siguiente la vio otra vez con una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero ya no estaba tan ciego, sabía que eso era una fachada para ocultar su tristeza. El conocimiento de aquello lo hizo rabiar, nadie tenía derecho a lastimarla de esa forma. Garabateando frases inconexas en su cuaderno mientras era preso de una furia que nunca antes había sentido no se dio cuenta que ella le miraba detenidamente, no hasta que sintió los vellos de su nuca pararse por instinto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le regalo una sonrisa amable, totalmente distinta a la anterior. Se bloqueó, su mente se nubló y lo único que hizo en respuesta fue fruncir el entrecejo y apartar la mirada, aunque lo que quería era todo lo contrario, perderse en ese mar de perlas preciosas.

_¿Me permitirías protegerte?_

Vio de reojo su rayado cuaderno, su nombre y el de ella escritos juntos produjo que un intenso rubor colorease sus mejillas.

_Hinata…_

—**O—**

**Actualidad.**

—¡Idiota!

El grito retumbó por toda la gran oficina, Naruto arrugó la frente en respuesta.

—Sasuke, deja de gritar.

—¡Y una mierda!

El rubio entrelazó sus dos manos por encima de la mesa y observo con desinterés a su amigo que se hallaba tan furioso con él que incluso se le veían las venas de su frente.

—¿He dicho algo malo para que te pongas así?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y pasándose una mano por su boca en signo de frustración empezó a hablar con voz monocorde y lenta.

—Vamos a ver Naruto, me dijiste que quieres contratar a Hinata—Él asintió sin más—Y ahora me acabas de decir que hoy te enteraste de que planean darle un trabajo en una empresa no muy reconocida pero que, dentro de lo que cabe, es respetable—Volvió a asentir—… y que no quieres que eso pase y que yo—se apuntó a si mismo—te ayude a armar un plan para atraerla y que trabaje para ti. Todo para tu propio capricho.

Para sorpresa y enfado de Sasuke su amigo solo volvió a asentir. Una furia más descomunal se apodero de su cuerpo.

—¿Enserio estás enamorado de ella?

Naruto soltó un bufido y se levantó de su escritorio para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro—La quiero junto a mí, si está en otra empresa quien sabe a qué peligros está expuesta.

—Quizá a unos menos peores que teniéndote a ti de jefe…

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo que poco o nada hizo en realidad, Sasuke se irguió aún más y le regresó el gesto con mayor intensidad.

—Tú no eres así con otras mujeres, de hecho, con nadie… ¿por qué con ella es distinto? —Se cruzó de brazos—Pareciera que estas empeñado en hacer que te odie, con lo fácil que sería para ti enamorarla como un hombre común y corriente. Regalarle flores, chocolates, llevarla a cenar…

—¿Y crees que no quiero eso? —Interrumpió súbitamente—¡Maldita sea, es lo que más quiero en el mundo!

—Solo tienes que hacerlo.

—No es así de fácil—Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, recordando la imagen de Hinata, sonriente y amable—Cuando estoy con ella _no sé_ qué hacer, lo único que sale de mi boca son burlas en vez de elogios.

Para su asombro una ligera risa de parte de Sasuke cortó el ambiente lleno de enojo.

—Tienes un gran problema.

—No más que el tuyo.

Una sonrisa torcida fue lo único que se dedicaron el uno al otro. Sasuke se había convertido en su amigo después de asumir el liderazgo de la empresa familiar, Minato había mantenido una relación cordial con los Uchiha -los principales socios- y, sin dudarlo, cuando dejó su puesto organizó una reunión con Fugaku y sus hijos para presentarlo como el nuevo jefe, aún podía recordar aquellas miradas en su persona, como estacas taladrando todo su cuerpo… Sasuke fue el primero que dudó de su liderazgo, ambos tuvieron una intensa rivalidad al principio, pero con el paso de los meses y el año una clase de amistad se fue fortaleciendo. Bebían juntos, se ayudaban, sabían sus secretos… Naruto casi lo veía como un hermano por más cursi que fuese viniendo de su parte.

Por ello el último comentario que había hecho, pues su amigo cargaba con una singular maldición, él no podía estar con una mujer sin experimentar problemas sexuales en la cama. La mayor parte de las chicas que habían pasado por su vida lo habían dejado alegando que no las satisfacía lo suficiente.

—No te voy a ayudar a hacer semejante cosa—habló Sasuke lo suficientemente bajo para darle seriedad a la situación—prométeme que no vas a comportarte como un troglodita con ella y dejarás todo tal y como está.

—Nunca le haría daño, lastimarla me lastimaría a mi también, perjudicarla es lo último que quiero. Solo deseo darle estabilidad, algo seguro para que no tenga que preocuparse de nada. Además... hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida. —Argumentó Naruto sintiendo una ligera punzada de celos—Y el que la ha visto por casi diez años consecutivos, quien la conoce mejor que nadie soy yo… y solo yo.

—Al oírte hablar de ella con tanto anhelo me hizo dar curiosidad—sonrió—tengo grandes ganas de conocer a la mujer que te trae así de loco.

— Sasuke, te juro que si comienzas a cortejarla frente a mi te…

—Yo no toco a las mujeres de mis amigos—lo silenció con una exasperante calma—pero si te lo advierto, si sigues así podrías perderla, existen otros hombres Naruto, tu y yo sabemos que no somos los únicos.

El comentario lo hizo estremecerse por poco, imaginar a Hinata al lado de alguien que no fuera él, sonriéndole a alguien que no fuera él hizo que sus manos se convirtieran en puños y que los celos corrieran por sus venas como fuego. No cometería errores, ya no había tiempo para eso, daría todo de si para que ella viera al verdadero Naruto que se escondía tras su fachada, quisiera o no… así como él había visto a la verdadera Hinata aquella vez…

Su plan tenía que tener éxito, era su única oportunidad.

—**O—**

—Hinata te va a matar. No, incluso creo que va a bailar en tu tumba. —Ino apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos mientras sonreía cómplice—Pero quien puede culparte, hasta yo estaba pensando en hablarle a Naruto para que la ayude.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se vieron aliviados por las palabras de su rubia amiga—Pero sabes, por alguna razón Naruto parecía demasiado molesto cuando se lo conté…

—Oh, hombres…—resopló la chica de ojos azules—odian no tener el control de todo, seguramente su enfado se debió a que él fue el último en enterarse.

Sakura observó pensativa su plato de comida, preguntas y más preguntas formulándose en su cabeza sin poderlas detener. —No quiero que Hina me odie.

—Ella no te odiara—Ino le sonrió con confianza, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso—además Naruto y Hinata se conocen demasiado tiempo, simplemente no pueden ignorar la presencia del otro, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —su tono de voz parecía ocultar algo—están atados por un fino hilo que hace que no se separen.

—Tú y tus fantasías—rezongó en señal de protesta—No existe tal cosa como el destino, deberías saberlo ya.

—Verás como el tiempo me dará la razón, amiga.

Sakura rio un poco por su respuesta—Bruja.

—**O—**

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía los músculos de sus pies ceder ante el gran alivio y emoción que se instalaba en su estómago, revolviéndolo hasta el punto de sentirse algo mareada. Una llamada, una simple llamada fue suficiente para que todo su mundo volviese a girar, para que sus esperanzas ya casi pérdidas volvieran a emerger de sus más oscuros y recónditos pensamientos.

La habían contratado, la última empresa a la que había enviado su curriculum esperando que la ignoraran igual que muchas otras se había contactado con ella hace dos horas para pedirle que se presentase y así conocerla. Parecía casi irreal. Lo único que había entendido de aquella voz masculina que le hablaba en el otro lado de la línea era que habían estado buscando a alguien como ella por mucho tiempo, graduada por excelencia de la universidad.

Parecía que todo el esfuerzo de esos cinco años había dado algunos frutos. Quería saltar de la alegría, al final Ino había tenido razón algo estaba esperándola allá afuera, algo que solo ella podía llegar a hacer.

Inhalando bocanadas de aire repetidas veces trato de dejar de lado el intenso nerviosismo que sentía por presentarse allá y comenzó a vestirse apropiadamente para la ocasión, un traje sobrio color azul con una camisa blanca abrochada hasta el último de los botones hizo que sonriese frente al espejo. Sin embargo algo la detuvo en su creciente felicidad, súbitos y nada gratos recuerdos, comentarios hirientes hechos por personas tan distintas e iguales a la vez.

_¿Por qué estas vestida de esa ridícula forma?_

_Para ser una Hyuga vistes muy mal. _

Ambas frases dichas por hombres pretenciosos que creían que todo el mundo debía estar a sus pies, el primero su padre y el segundo Uzumaki Naruto. Se mordió los labios en signo de enojo total, mirando su reflejo quiso encontrar algo que reprocharse a sí misma… pero no pudo, en cambio, en un impulso de inesperada rebeldía a aquellos dos que la habían rebajado en el pasado, decidió quitarse la chaqueta del traje y aventarla a una esquina de su cuarto, luego se desabrochó los cuatro primeros botones de su inmaculada y blanca camisa dejando a relucir más de su piel.

Una pequeña batalla se libró en su interior consigo misma sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, misma que gano su lado malvado. Iría así, se presentaría a ese trabajo así porque probablemente nunca más tendría ese ataque de valentía y pensaba disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Total y completamente decidida tomo su bolso y salió de su apartamento, se subió a un taxi que hizo parar con una mano y le indicó al chofer la dirección exacta. Su corazón aun martilleaba contra su pecho, pero a medida que se acercaba a su destino sentía un poco más de seguridad en sí misma.

Cuando bajo del auto y vio ante ella lo que sería de ahora en adelante el lugar donde trabajaría una tímida sonrisa afloró en sus labios, tuvo ganas de llamar a Ino o Sakura y darles las buenas noticias, pero se contuvo, no les diría nada hasta que todo fuera completamente seguro... A pasos cortos y rápidos entró y le explicó a la recepcionista el motivo de su visita, la mujer de rasgos extranjeros -piel morena y ojos oscuros- atinó a mirarla algo sorprendida.

—¿Dice que es usted Hyuga Hinata? —la aludida asintió impacientemente—E-Espere un momento, por favor.

La mujer tomo el teléfono que se encontraba a su lado con una mano y marcó rápidamente un número, Hinata notó como ella bajaba la voz al hablar y se escondía un poco para que no oyera nada de lo que dijera. Haciendo un mohín poco habitual se preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba, sospechando dejo que una sensación de miedo se cerniera en su pecho.

_¿Y si se equivocaron?_

No, no podía ser posible. La habían llamado, habían preguntado por ella…

—Señorita…—inmediatamente levantó la vista, algo en su expresión debió haber alertado a la morena pues le brindo una mirada de compasión—lamentablemente no puede ser atendida en este momento, el jefe la llamara cuando…

—M-Me dijeron que me presentara aquí, a-a esta hora—No reconoció su propia voz, llena de temor y confusión.

La recepcionista asintió—Lamento que haya venido en vano, pero el jefe está en una importante reunión ahora mismo.

La perfecta excusa para todo, reuniones, eran más falsas que una sonrisa de afecto de su mismísimo padre. Era obvio que no la querían dejar pasar y no tenía idea de porqué de un momento a otro la rechazaban de aquella forma. Era total y completamente injusto.

_Oh no, no pueden jugar así con mis sentimientos… _

¡Con los sentimientos de nadie!

Dio un paso al frente y con el ceño fruncido habló: —Quisiera entrar de todas formas, esperare el tiempo necesario.

—Pe-pero…

—Dígale a su jefe que Hyuga Hinata le estará esperando para hablar con él personalmente.

La mirada temerosa de la joven fue suficiente para que el valor de Hinata se afianzara aún más.

—Usted… usted no puede…

—Sí puedo y lo haré.

—Harás que la despidan, hermana.

La voz que intercedió en la conversación fue clara y potente, la ojiperla no tuvo que ladear la cabeza para saber a quién pertenecía. Con un tenso silencio formándose en el ambiente atinó a suspirar, los dedos de sus manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente por toda la descarga de emociones sufrida.

—Hanabi…—susurró—¿qué haces aquí?

—Creo que es más propicio hablar en otro lugar.

Hinata asintió apenas, había perdido la contienda sin siquiera pelearla, la sola presencia de su hermana cambiaba las cosas por completo. Sin decir una palabra más abandonó su posición para salir a la calle, donde un frio viento le hizo poner los vellos de punta -o quizá la presencia de su hermana siguiéndola detrás había contribuido más en ello-. Se dio la vuelta una vez estuvieron alejadas del establecimiento.

Inmediatamente perla con perla chocaron, una llena de expresividad otra fría y glacial. Por un instante le recordó a Hiashi, observándola duramente mientras la reprendía en silencio por su actitud. La vista de Hanabi bajo hasta su camisa y su piel descubierta, como si de un chiste se tratase sonrió enseñando toda su dentadura.

—Padre estuviera impactado si te viera así.

—Quise cambiar un poco mi estilo—argumentó Hinata a la defensiva, siendo extremadamente consciente de la diferencia de presencias entre ella y su hermana. —¿Ahora me dirás que haces aquí?

—Trabajo—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Trabajo? —Repitió ella en tono agudo.

Hanabi la miró sin expresividad—Es un hecho desafortunado para ti sin duda, pero no tengo la culpa de nada, vine aquí para obtener un puesto de trabajo y lo conseguí.

El escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal la hizo erguirse aún más—De casualidad… el puesto que obtuviste…

—Fue el tuyo—completó.

Un balde lleno de agua fría con cubos flotando encima cayendo sobre ella hubiera sido menos sorpresivo y doloroso que la noticia que acababa de recibir. Los labios le temblaron y sintió las lágrimas anegar sus ojos. Se sentía traicionada y algo más, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a gritarle o a reclamarle, ambas eran fruto de la frialdad de la familia Hyuga, más Hanabi que ella misma pero lo mismo al fin.

Y que iba a saber su hermana de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo para encontrar algo entre ese mar de entrevistas y llamadas telefónicas… Pero, ¿quién podría haberle dicho que podía trabajar justamente donde ella quería y arrebatarle su puesto? De pronto la clara imagen de su padre se instaló en su mente. Él, que siempre la había tratado con indiferencia, no había otra persona que pudiera destruir tan fácilmente lo que por tanto tiempo quiso obtener. Regocijándose de su fracaso y dando más privilegios a su hermana.

Aun así, era demasiada casualidad y las posibilidades del porqué y cómo se agrupaban en su mente a un ritmo alarmante, algunas más creíbles que otras, pero produciendo el mismo efecto devastador en su interior. Empezaba a sentirse enferma.

La impotencia no le dejaba pensar bien sin duda.

—Hanabi—dijo aparentando calma—¿es tan frustrante para ti verme lejos de la familia? —el brillo confuso en aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos le demostró que había desarmado una de sus defensas. Se mordió uno de los labios—nunca es tu culpa… pero tampoco haces nada para detener las radicales decisiones de nuestro padre…

—Sabes que no importa lo que yo diga, si él…

—Creí que la que no tenía carácter era yo.

Una sonrisa triste y de decepción fue suficiente para acallar cualquier intento de excusa de Hanabi, negando con la cabeza se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más, sin mirar atrás. No sabía que clase de maldición le había tocado al pertenecer a los Hyuga, si en alguna otra vida había hecho algo tan malo que tenía que sufrir el desprecio en esta.

La vida no había sido justa con ella, pero de todas maneras no era justa con nadie. Siempre había pensado que lo que ella sufría no era nada comparado a lo que sufrían otros, pero a veces era tan difícil compararse y tratar de alivianar su carga pensando que lo que le pasaba era temporal y que saldría adelante. Su dolor era real, tan real que a veces le costaba ver la salida. Tenía inmensas ganas de llorar allí mismo, pero se refrenó, ya no era una niña para plantarse en una calle vacía y derramar lágrimas como si no hubiera un mañana.

En cambió optó por volver a su departamento, meterse a su cama y dormir tanto como pudiera.

_Mañana será otro día, mañana… seguiré intentando buscar un empleo._

Con ese único pensamiento rondando en su mente una vez que estuvo frente a su edificio, entro lentamente y tomó el ascensor. El transcurso del tiempo entre cada piso le pareció algo relajante, el silencio de aquel espacio pequeño la calmó un poco.

Cuando salió y se dirigió a la puerta del lugar en que vivía se plantó un momento, el sentimiento de derrota seguía allí, encerrarse en ese estado era, sin duda, la peor decisión que podría tomar para su salud mental…

_Maldita sea…_

Recargó su frente contra la fría madera.

_Al diablo, al diablo… _

Quería hundirse, quería deprimirse, quería que alguien notara que no siempre iba a estar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida quería abandonarse al abismo y no salir por un buen tiempo, estaba cansada de luchar contra la sociedad, contra su familia, contra las miradas de reproche que le brindaban las personas cada vez que nombraba su apellido.

_Por esta vez, solo por esta vez…_

Con ira apretó los labios y sacó una llave de su bolso. Sí, lo haría, se dejaría caer en esa oscuridad.

Sería débil.

Con inusitada fuerza y rabia en ella metió el objeto metálico en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, lanzó su bolso a un lado y la cerró de la misma forma. Luego se sacó los zapatos de tacón y los botó de mala gana, su seño fruncido contrastando perfectamente con su expresión de enojo y tristeza.

Ya descalza se encaminó a la sala, casi arrastrando los pies. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Pareces enojada, princesa.

El grito de susto que soltó Hinata al instante retumbó en todo el departamento. Con la respiración agitada ella se llevó una mano al corazón, observando con ojos de pánico a la persona que estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de sus sofás.

—¡Naruto!

El aludido arqueó una ceja y sonrió visiblemente—Hinata.

—¡¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo? —Tartamudeó, tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras contaba hasta diez, recontando los hechos y esforzándose por pensar que estaba alucinando. Por todos los cielos, era Naruto, en la sala de su departamento… ¡En la sala de su departamento! —¡¿Cómo entraste?!

En respuesta el rubio se mantuvo callado y con una rápida acción sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se la mostró, ella estuvo tentada a soltarte improperios e insultos como si no hubiera un mañana.

El debió de ver la creciente ira en su rostro pues se apresuró por hablar—Fue hace un año, cuando me gradué de la universidad. ¿Recuerdas que estabas muy ebria en la fiesta como para llegar sola a tu departamento? Te traje en mi coche y… —se aclaró la garganta—de alguna forma olvidé regresarte la llave, tu tampoco me la pediste….

—Pensé que la había perdido…

—Ya ves que no.

La simple frase la enardeció—Bu-Bueno, puedes devolvérmela ahora.

Él rio—Tu tiempo de pedírmela ha expirado, ahora esta llave es oficialmente mía.

Hinata boqueó. Naruto la miraba con diversión y burla, una sonrisa traviesa se extendía más y más por su rostro. ¡Oh, como lo detestaba! Venía triste y enojada y solo quería un poco de paz y hundirse en su miseria y en cambio se encontraba con ese horrible hombre, invadiendo su privacidad y riéndose en su cara.

Respiro unas cuantas veces.

—¿Princesa…?

Odiaba que la llamase así, la hacía sentirse como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil.

Suspiró. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando por una llave, quería… necesitaba estar sola—Vete, Naruto.

—¿No quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

—Lo único que quiero es que te marches.

Entonces sintió su intensa mirada, sus resplandecientes ojos del color del cielo observándola con minuciosidad y otro sentimiento que no era capaz de identificar. Hinata siempre se había preguntado como es que él podía mirarla de tal forma, como si estuviera conteniéndose, autocontrolándose.

_Quizá me odia tanto que le es prácticamente imposible aplacar su emoción al verme fracasar en todo…_

Si ella no le agradaba, ¿por qué insistía en mantenerse cerca? ¿Tan satisfactorio era sacarla de sus casillas? Sádico, Uzumaki Naruto era un sádico si pensaba de esa manera.

De súbito Hinata observó como él se levantó del mueble y en dos zancadas se posiciono a unos cuantos centímetros suyos, fue imposible para ella no perderse en sus movimientos, tan seguros y marcados a la vez. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba a su ancha y bien formada espalda, debajo unos jeans del mismo color que remarcaban sus fuertes muslos. Sus zapatos de cuero, relucientes y prolijos, reflejando la luz de sol en ellos. No quería admitirlo, pero debía hacerlo, él era guapo, más que ningún otro que hubiera conocido.

Era una lástima que también fuera arrogante, insufrible y presuntuoso, ella nunca se fijaría en él, se dijo, quería más que una cara bonita en un hombre. Quería amor verdadero, entendimiento, cariño, algo que indudablemente Naruto nunca podría darle.

Retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse.

—¿Ya te marchas? —Naruto avanzó más pasos, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. Ella continuó retrocediendo, una y otra vez se mantuvieron en ese improvisado juego hasta que Hinata lo sintió tan cerca que dejó de respirar. Lentamente, el rubio subió sus dos manos a los botones de su camisa, acariciándolos superficialmente.

Ella no supo que hacer.

—No—contesto él susurrando.

Hinata parpadeó—¿Eh?

Naruto empezó a abrocharle la camisa con calma, deslizando cada botón en el hojal mientras no despegaba la vista de sus pechos. Un calor irremediable inundo sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Maldita sea la hora en que decidí ser más atrevida. _

La última persona que quería que la viera así de cohibida era él, su corazón palpitó dos veces más rápido cuando sintió el tacto de sus dedos llegando a su cuello, abrochando los dos últimos botones. Por el amor de dios, eso era demasiado íntimo.

—B-Basta—Con un gesto torpe apartó aquellas manos de su piel y se alejó yendo al otro extremo de la sala. Volteó a mirarlo después, él estaba de espaldas aún, en la misma posición que lo había dejado—… No tenías por qué hacer eso.

A Hinata le pareció que él respiraba con mas urgencia de lo normal por lo que quedó callada esperando que volviera a hablar. Después de unos minutos pudo escuchar su voz, grave y fuerte.

—No te queda ese estilo, te prefiero recatada.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, de alguna manera habría jurado que le daría otro tipo de respuesta, no un comentario que la haría sentirse poco atractiva y, de paso, como un mero objeto.

La furia se encendió otra vez a su rostro.

—La-Lamento que no sea de tu agrado—su tono sarcástico subió a niveles insospechados—la próxima vez me vestiré como una monja, a ver si eso si te satisface.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para contestarle, si por un momento había creído que él parecía agitado por ella todo se esfumó, su expresión tranquila le decía que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué no? No eres de esas mujeres que quieren llamar la atención con su cuerpo.

—Talvez si lo sea.

—No, no lo eres.

—No me conoces.

Naruto formo una línea recta con los labios—Como sea, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo—Se defendió.

Él tomo aire y rio suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza—Bien, Hinata, haz lo que quieras… estoy aquí por un asunto diferente—La volvió a mirar, esta vez con menos intensidad—¿Conseguiste trabajo?

La pregunta la desarmó por completo, por un momento había olvidado la causa de su desdicha, pero de nuevo toda esa tristeza que sentía desde que se vio con su hermana la inundó de pies a cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, tentada a mentirle.

—Hoy me llamaron, podría decirse que sí.

Naruto asintió levemente con el rostro serio—¿Cuánto te ofrecieron?

—Lo… suficiente—se mantuvo quieta—¿por qué?

Él desvió el rostro—Puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, mejor sueldo… mejor trabajo. Necesito a alguien de tus capacidades…

Hinata no entendió nada al principio, pero mientras pasaban los segundos y él seguía listando cada una de sus necesidades y lo que le podía ofrecer si trabajaba en su empresa lo comprendió todo… ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que ella no podía encontrar trabajo! Y quien sabe que más… Iba a matar a Sakura, o a Ino o a quien sea que le haya dicho lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

Caminó y se dejó caer en el sillón, totalmente confusa. No podía haber llegado a ese punto, no podía ser que incluso Naruto le tuviera tanta lástima que le ofreciera ayuda. No quería eso…

—Hinata, te seré sincero sabía que hoy te llamarían…

Obviamente lo sabía todo ahora que alguien le había ido con el chisme… Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Encajando todas las piezas en su lugar por fin pudo armar el puzle completo, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Él tenía la culpa de todo, de que Hanabi estuviera allí, de que no le dieran el trabajo y hubieran preferido a su hermana…

Inmediatamente apretó las dos manos en un puño.

—Fuiste tú—Siseó, mirándolo con rencor—¡Tú y… mi padre!

Naruto frunció el entrecejo—No se de lo que hablas.

Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a él a grandes zancadas—Irrumpes en mi departamento, te-te burlas de mí, y luego… me ofreces trabajo. Como si fueras la única persona en el mundo que pudiera ayudarme—inconscientemente se acercó aún más. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la rabia la estaba cegando por completo, la impotencia que sentía, la traición…—Y, por último, sabías que me habían ofrecido un trabajo… sabías también que al llegar allí no me dejarían entrar, sabías que mi hermana me quitaría el puesto ¿no es cierto?

El rostro de Naruto se contrajo—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia en todo esto?

—Quiero decir que tú conspiraste para que yo no pudiera obtener ese puesto… tu y mi padre… los dos…—gimió de angustia—nunca pensé que fueras así de insensible, aliándote con Hiashi… eres igual que él.

—Por dios, ¿qué clase de historia estas inventando en tu cabeza? —Él la tomó por los hombros—jamás me aliaría con tu padre.

—Harías todo para salirte con la tuya… Se que no te agrado, me lo has recalcado muchas veces, ¿pero esto Naruto? ¡e-eres un ser humano repudiable! —su gritó penetró en la coraza invisible de él, no se molestó en ocultar que lo había herido con sus palabras.

—Te hare una pregunta…—hablo con dureza—¿no crees que no tengo los medios suficientes para hundirte la vida por mi mismo y sin ayuda de nadie? —Apretó el agarré en sus hombros—Si yo quisiera perjudicarte, Hinata, no necesitaría la ayuda de tu padre ni del mismísimo presidente del país para hacerlo.

Las calculadoras y frías palabras la subyugaron. Aquella muestra de arrogancia y poder le hizo sentir algo de miedo. —Hablas como si yo fuera tan insignificante…

Naruto cerró los ojos, relajó la presión de su agarre—Trato de hacerte entender que yo no tuve nada que ver, yo no hice nada.

No le creía, no le creía y nunca lo haría. Él sería capaz de hacerse pasar por un santo con tal de obtener lo que quisiera y en ese caso… él la quería a ella trabajando en su empresa, bajo sus órdenes, bajo su merced para hacerle la vida imposible.

—No trabajaré para ti…—se removió para que dejara de agarrarla—no importa si tengo que morirme de hambre.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan terca?

—Tengo dignidad.

—Nunca vas a creer en mi inocencia, ¿verdad? —Hinata asintió a su pregunta. —Bien… bien…

—¿Puedes irte ya? Quisiera estar sola…

Naruto bajó la mirada y se quedó largo rato en esa posición, analizando, pensando… ella no podía saber que era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento lo odiaba, lo odiaba intensamente y si no se iba de su departamento pasaría poco tiempo para que ella empezara a arrojarle cosas. Estaba fuera de sus cabales. Con rápidos movimientos se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dándole a entender que se iba o… se iba, no había opción.

Él supo descifrar el mensaje. Sin mirarla enderezó la espalda y se giró, pero cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta se detuvo, Hinata lo miró de reojo, impaciente por verlo marchar y poder estar tranquila de una vez por todas.

—Te espero mañana a las ocho en mi oficina—Hinata abrió la boca—y si me vas a decir que no irás entonces te diré…—bajó la voz, amenazante—que no me provoques.

—Narut…

—He tenido demasiado de tus injustas acusaciones, si realmente quieres saber de lo que soy capaz te lo demostraré—por fin la miró—y entonces sabrás como procedo realmente cuando me propongo algo.

Hinata arrugó la frente—¿Por qué me quieres contratar?

—Si te digo la verdadera razón, ¿me creerías? —La mirada -acusadora e incrédula a la vez- de ella respondió por si sola a su pregunta—entonces no me molestaré en responderte.

—Pero…

—Contrario a lo que tú crees…—Naruto sonrió—tengo corazón. —Hinata no entendió porque él parecía verle con demasiada tristeza mientras decía aquella frase—… un corazón que ya ha esperado demasiado tiempo.

Y sin más se retiró, dejándola con aquella frase retumbándole en la mente. Dejándola confundida, desarmada… iracunda.

Se arrepentiría de haberla amenazado, de mentirle en la cara cuando le negó haber confabulado junto a su padre, oh se arrepentiría de haberle propuesto ese trabajo.

Uzumaki Naruto no sabía como era ella estando enojada.


	4. Castigo

Hello, hello! Nuevo capítulo :D, otra vez, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cómo me alientan :3.

**turquoise97: **Cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación. Jajaja, también me pongo yo misma en el lugar de Hinata y sé que sus sospechas tienen justificación. ¡Saludos!

**Guest: **Exacto, su lado Hyuga xD. Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo :D. Créeme que los pensamientos de Naruto no fueron nada puros, creo que el mostrarlo de esa forma, con Hinata narrando hace que uno imagine por donde van los tiros, dejo a tu imaginación esa parte. Saludos :3!

**Funky Pink: **No planeo hacer un malo y un bueno, ni un hombre de acero, quiero mostrar, mas que todo, lo humano, me encanta escribir de esa forma, es por eso que leeras varias veces los pensamientos de cada personaje, trato, inmensamente, de que las emociones sean bien retratadas (aunque falle en el intento). Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, saludos n.n.

**Guest: **Bueno, eso lo sabrás leyendo este cap jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado :D ¡Saludos!

**Iron Rescue: **Espero llenar tus expectativas, aunque sea un poco, Iron xD. Saludos.

**ANn : **Que alegría me da saber que mi forma de escribir tanto en esta historia como en la otra, te transmite eso n.n, muchísimas gracias. Acordamos que Naruto no sabe expresarse adecuadamente, es un gran problema, a ver como es que evolucionan las cosas entre los dos, incluso yo estoy esperando que él no sea tan idiota pero bueno, esperemos que mi mente y mis dedos hagan magia jaja xD. ¡Saludos!

**Guest: ¡**Gracias!, he aquí el siguiente n.n

**Procrastinacion: **Hey, que bueno verte por aquí. ¿En verdad lo has leído todo? Admito que tengo un poco de miedo por cada nuevo lector de esta historia xD, siento que con el segundo capítulo la he sepultado de cierta forma (ya sabes, el cliché, justamente lo que tu misma describiste, estilo wattpad jaja). Si es que no te ha molestado ese detalle me siento muy halagada de que otra de mis historias te guste, me encanta escribir personajes muy humanos, donde no exista un hombre de acero ni una mujer de acero, y Naruto, aquí, es como el epítome de todo eso, y me encanta. Veamos como se desarrolla todo (ni yo misma lo sé por ahora xD), saludos.

Respondiendo ya a sus reviews, les dejo para que empiecen a leer el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Probable odio hacia los personajes, quizá, depende de como lo interpreten xD.

* * *

—¡Pero Hin..!

—¡Hinata…!

—¡Ni una palabra más!

Su exclamación produjo que las dos chicas frente suyo, perplejas y algo avergonzadas se abrazaran entre sí. La falta de emoción en aquella mirada perlada era aterradora, sumándole el semblante serio y la postura rígida Hinata daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento empezaría a abalanzarse hacia ellas, en un repentino ataque de cólera.

—Confié en ustedes, acudí por sus consejos…

—Hina, te veías desesperada, tenía que hacer algo—dijo Sakura, apresurada.

—Como tus mejores amigas—Siguió Ino—Queremos lo mejor para ti…

—Lo mejor…—susurró para sí misma mientras en su rostro se evidenciaba la incredulidad ante la elección de palabras de la rubia.

—…Trabajar para Naruto no tiene que ser tan malo, ni un infierno—Sakura se cruzó de brazos y prosiguió—De hecho, su empresa es una de las más prósperas en…

—Me importa muy poco cuán exitoso es.

Ino y Sakura se callaron al instante, Hinata estaba consciente de que su enojo había llegado a tales límites que ya no se comportaba como ella misma, en su lugar, una mujer con un carácter de los mil demonios había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, queriendo estrangular a las dos mujeres con culposo placer. Pensó en el encuentro con Naruto y maldijo una y otra vez su suerte.

—Entonces… ¿trabajaras para él? —preguntó Ino mirándola con un deje de miedo ante su respuesta.

Hinata dejó escapar un desganado suspiro—Sí.

La sola confirmación hizo que sus amigas se miraran cómplices y se sonrieran tímidamente. ¡Traidoras! Pensó para sí misma, pero, así como se sintió herida y derrotada a la vez una extraña malicia se sembró en su interior, un sentimiento que la hacía maquinar planes y más planes en contra de ese hombre engreído. ¿Naruto la quería trabajando para él? Bien, la tendría, con sus propias condiciones…

Inhalando una bocanada de aire se alisó la blanca falta que llevaba, su camisa de manga larga se estiró en el acto, marcando la estrechez de su cintura y sus curvaturas.

—Trabajaré en su empresa—Comenzó a decir en voz baja—De hecho… debí de haber estado en su oficina hace una hora.

Un grito de sorpresa y alarma salió de los labios de Sakura que miró su reloj inmediatamente. Para satisfacción de Hinata otro gritito de parte de Ino le siguió al darse cuenta de la hora.

—Por dios Hinata—Recriminó la rubia—Si es así, ¡ve de una vez!

—¡Naruto te está ofreciendo su entera ayuda y te das el lujo de dejarlo esperando!

_Después de conspirar para que no trabaje en otra empresa es lo que se merece. _

Obviamente no dijo nada de lo que pensó, Sakura e Ino no creerían ni una palabra. Naruto Uzumaki era un encanto y un hombre maravilloso para ellas, en cambio, para Hinata, era todo lo contrario. Manipulador, irritante… un sinfín de adjetivos malos llenaban su mente de solo pensar en su rostro. Nunca le había visto dedicarle una mínima sonrisa amable, todas eran burlonas, torcidas. Sus gestos, afectuosos y amigables con otras personas, se volvían toscos y desprovistos de emotividad de tan solo mirarla.

—Nunca le pedí ayuda en primer lugar—Contestó a las enfadadas acusaciones de sus amigas mirándolas alternativamente con un brillo acusador—Si él quiere que trabaje allí tendrá que esperar.

—Pero…

El sonido de una llamada intervino en la conversación. Buscando a tientas entre sus bolsillos Sakura encontró su celular y vio el nombre en la pantalla, al instante sus grandes ojos jade se abrieron aún más, mezcla de sorpresa y de nerviosismo. Le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Hinata, que la observaba con cierta confusión.

—Pues parece que no quiere esperar más…—Dijo con voz extraña para luego contestar. Hinata arrugó la frente al darse cuenta que la persona con la que hablaba su amiga era nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto. Podría haber creído que era una simple llamada donde ella no tenía nada que ver, pero cuando Sakura torció el gesto y fijo su vista en su persona todo atisbo de duda desapareció.

Podía escuchar apenas el timbre de voz de él al otro lado de la línea, pero aun así se notaba el enfado, la recriminación, sin quererlo una alarma se disparó en su mente. Ino fingió no escuchar nada y trato de distraerse mirando cualquier cosa, en ese momento a Hinata le quedó claro que en lo que respectaba al tema de Naruto y todo lo que lo concernía, sus amigas siempre lo escogerían como la mejor opción posible. Los minutos pasaron mientras Sakura seguía hablando por teléfono, respondiendo con simples frases o solo bufando molesta.

—Sí, está aquí… Sí, lo sabe… por favor Naruto… no… podrías haberle llamado a su celular… ah, no te contesta—entornó los ojos—… ¿sabes, por qué en vez de decírmelo a mí no se lo dices tú mismo a ella?

Acto seguido Sakura extendió el brazo, tendiéndole el celular con un gesto impaciente. Hinata no supo que hacer por un momento, su espalda se puso tensa y sus manos no sé movieron. De inmediato negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso en completo silencio para dar a entender que no tenía la más mínima intención de atender la llamada. Le importaba muy poco lo que Naruto pudiera decirle.

—Hinata…—Balbuceó Sakura, arqueando una ceja por su acción. Al ver que su amiga no iba a cambiar de decisión dejo escapar un ruidoso y largo suspiro. —Esto es increíble…

Hinata pensó que más que increíble era risible. Una comedía mal hecha pero que entretenía a los espectadores. ¡Por el amor de dios! Apenas había pasado una noche y su vida había dado un giro que poco o nada le gustaba. Era una vergüenza para ella misma que con solo una simple decisión de Naruto todo el mundo conspirara en su contra, que con una sola frase suya de pronto ella se viera total y completamente a su disposición.

Podría hacerle frente, podría negarse fervientemente, pero en esos diez años de conocerlo se había dado cuenta que nada de lo que decía o quería era importante, si él deseaba algo de ella lo obtenía sin recato alguno. Un nuevo enojo se evidenció en su semblante, eligiendo sus palabras atino a hablar con voz monocorde:

—Dile que pronto estaré en su oficina.

Odiaba hacer a Sakura de intermediaria, de entre las tres ella era la que más ojo crítico tenía, estaba segura de que a sus ojos pecaba de cobarde. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablarle con más tranquilidad y explicarle sus razones, quizá, con un poco de suerte, ella por fin entendería porqué adoptaba esa actitud esquiva. Cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, cualquiera que detestara a alguien y ese alguien prácticamente estuviera presente en cada aspecto de su vida.

Negando con la cabeza Sakura volvió a hablar con Naruto: —Dice que pronto estará en tu oficina…

El resto de la conversación pasó desapercibida para Hinata, paseando la vista por la bien ordenada y sofisticada sala de estar de Sakura empezó a recitar en su mente todo lo que diría una vez pusiera un pie en la oficina del jefe de empresas Namikaze. Oh, como disfrutaría de lo que vendría después, por primera vez una especie de ardor recorrió cada fibra de su ser al imaginarse lo molesto que se pondría Naruto al ver todos sus planes para con ella caer como fichas de dominó.

Que todos los dioses del mundo la perdonaran, podría ser tachada de sumisa, sin carácter, débil o mosca muerta pero dentro de ella existía un atisbo de malicia capaz de hacer arder el mismísimo infierno si así se lo proponía.

**—O—**

Con un suspiro largo y tendido empezó a masajearse los ojos mientras se reclinaba en su silla. Frente a él un montón de papeles yacían tendidos a lo largo y ancho de su escritorio, cuentas y más cuentas que lo aburrían de sobremanera. Dejo que el silencio penetrara en lo profundo de su ser mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y fijaba la vista en todo el amplio lugar. Su oficina. Era su segunda casa, incluso quizá más que eso, se había encargado de marcar cada esquina, cada pared con algo suyo, le gustaba sentirse el dueño de todo eso, sentir que mantenía, al menos ahí, un envidiable control.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo inestable que podía ser cerca de Hinata trató por todos los medios de controlar los demás aspectos de su vida, con sus amigos, con las mujeres, con sus propios padres si era necesario. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo colmaba, de alguna forma la única persona que ansiaba poder tener a su completa disposición era esa mujer de cabellos negros y piel de porcelana.

Su mirada recorrió de izquierda a derecha una pared hasta que llegó a un reloj color negro que colgaba al lado de un retrato de sus padres. Sus ojos azules destellaron de una emoción parecida a la rabia cuando se fijó la hora: 10:45 a.m. Desvió la mirada sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse en respuesta. Hinata representaba todo lo que no era capaz de controlar, todo lo que no podía anhelar siquiera, prueba irrefutable era como ese día había hecho lo que le venía en gana, prácticamente dejándolo esperando más de dos horas.

Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 9:00 a.m y ella no estaba en su oficina la había llamado insistentemente a su celular con la única idea en mente de recriminarla y amenazarla otra vez si era necesario. Pero cuando el tono de espera no dejaba de sonar se dio por vencido, quiso levantarse e irla a buscar para traerla aun a costa de su voluntad, pero se dijo que esa era una actitud infantil y obsesa. Y él ciertamente estaba obsesionado con Hinata desde hacía años, pero no por eso iba a comportarse como un maldito loco. Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol pensó en donde pudiera estar, en qué razón había tenido para no presentarse a la hora que le había dicho, de inmediato la idea de que estuviera con sus amigas lo asaltó.

Hinata no gozaba de muchas amistades, a todas luces ella se encontraría, sino en su casa, con ellas. Entonces llamó a Sakura. Aún podía recordar aquella vocecita diciendo: "dile que pronto estaré en su oficina". Si ella pensaba que no la había oído estaba equivocada, podría oírla siempre, reconocer su voz siempre, había pasado noches enteras soñando con ella y su tono: diciendo su nombre, llamándolo, gritando de placer… Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en sus tórridos sueños.

Decidió esperar, como el paciente y buen ser humano que era. Pero estaba empezando a estar intranquilo, inconscientemente sentía intensos deseos por ver a Hinata justo frente a él en ese mismo momento, en ese lugar en específico, tenía necesidad de que ella conociera su espacio, de que le hablara allí, lo cuestionara allí. Era un maldito masoquista. Queriéndola incluso cegada por la ira, estaba seguro de que amaría todos y cada uno de sus defectos, si ya la amaba así ¿cuánto más podría? Le aterrorizaba saber cuánto poder tenía ella sobre su persona, lo fácil que le sería romperle en pedazos.

"_¡E-eres un ser repudiable!"_

Para ella no era más que un monstruo. Soltó una risa desganada, incluso lo había acusado de confabular junto a su padre. ¿Por qué haría eso? No era tan mezquino… ¡La quería!

_Si tan solo… _

Sí tan solo pudiera ser el hombre que ella necesitaba…

Unos leves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, contestando al instante un empleado le informo que había alguien que deseaba verlo.

Su corazón martilleó en su pecho por un milisegundo de forma tan intensa que a punto estuvo de jadear. Tranquilizando su alocado pulso empezó a adoptar un semblante inexpresivo, como hacía siempre que la veía. Un don y una maldición a la vez.

—Que pase—habló con aspereza y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

Al pasar un minuto la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a una esbelta figura, Naruto contuvo la respiración por unos breves momentos al verla de pie frente a él, observándolo con desafío. Sus iris la barrieron de pies a cabeza con aparente indiferencia, admirando la forma en que esa falda y esa camisa se ceñían a su delicado cuerpo. Sus pechos y su cintura tan exquisitos que apenas pudo contener el calor que se expandió por todo su ser y se concentró en la parte baja de su abdomen. Maldita sea por ser tan hermosa.

—Te dije que a las ocho—Comenzó a hablar, su voz algo ronca a causa de su inesperada excitación.

—Tenía asuntos que atender—Respondió ella, ignorándolo por completo y caminando lentamente hasta estar frente a su escritorio.

—En una entrevista de trabajo normal ya estuvieras descartada por completo.

—Ya que te empeñaste en sabotearme mi último trabajo no creo que eso te importe en realidad.

Naruto la miró desdeñoso. —No tengo deseos de discutir, Hinata.

—Yo tampoco—se mordió el labio. La vista de Naruto se centró con intensidad en esa acción—Ya que pretendes darme un puesto en tu compañía, tengo algo que decirte…

Naruto asintió alentándola a continuar. Hinata entrelazó sus dos manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Tengo condiciones—habló con voz fuerte y calmada—Si realmente deseas que me quede aquí no pienso permitir que te burles más de mí. Quiero tener mi propia oficina, mi propia secretaria, horas libres, ningún horario fijo, no someterme a tus decisiones y sobre todo… no pienso recibir órdenes tuyas a menos que las considere lo suficientemente coherentes o lógicas.

Naruto quiso reír con burla, pero se contuvo—¿Quieres independencia en mi propia empresa?

—Solo si realmente necesitas de mis conocimientos, si es mucho pedir puedes echarme de aquí.

La sola mención de dejarla ir hizo que se enojase. Había tomado una decisión, mantenerla junto a él, conquistarla, si ella se iba no tenía oportunidad alguna de ejecutar su plan… Considero unos minutos sus condiciones, estaba claro que Hinata trataba de ahuyentarlo con sus exageraciones.

La vio a los ojos con detenimiento durante tantos segundos que le pareció una eternidad, se zambulló en ese mar color perla, en sus copiosas y negras pestañas. Admirándola al encontrar una profunda valentía en su mirada.

La necesitaba allí, aún si eso representaba perder un poco del control que se había esforzado por mantener a su alrededor.

—Bien, acepto tus condiciones—Sonrió con satisfacción al notar leve sorpresa en el rostro de la contraria—¿Alguna otra que desees añadir?

—No. Pero déjame decirte… que puede que te arrepientas…—Hinata lo miró con un brillo extrañó—Y quizá cuando eso pase ya sea muy tarde.

—He vivido arrepentido por nueve años, no es algo a lo que no esté acostumbrado…—Dejó la frase al aire consciente de que había dicho de más con ese comentario. Pero verla frente a él, tan resuelta y bella, le hacía querer desnudar por completo cada parte de su alma, de sus pensamientos. Había tenido razón, verla en su oficina provocaba que sus emociones bulleran en su interior de forma mucho más intensa.

Hinata le sonrió misteriosamente y le pareció la viva imagen de un ángel caído. Peligrosa e inocente a la vez, tentándolo a caer en pecado…

**—O—**

Aún no podía creer la enormidad de ese cuarto, la elegancia y sobriedad que destilaba de cada una de sus paredes. La construcción moderna se alzaba frente a ella con una magnificencia increíble. Una larga fila de ventanales estaban dispuestos alrededor, dejando entrar la luz del día. La blancura de los muros contrastaba con el piso reluciente de madera. Su escritorio se hallaba de espalda a las ventanas, al lado, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una mesa mediana rodeada de sofás.

Por poco se queda boquiabierta, ella, que pertenecía a una familia rica -aunque nunca había disfrutado demasiado de los lujos- se quedo impresionada al pensarse en semejante escenario, imaginándose a sí misma sentada frente aquel enorme mueble, atendiendo cualquier asunto en particular. Resopló. No era tonta, el mensaje que le estaba dejando Naruto era claro: "No me intimidas con tus condiciones".

_Maldito sea._

Pues bien, así sería, tomaría todo lo que él estuviese dispuesto a dar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, después de todo se lo había advertido, las consecuencias serían de su entera culpa. Se paseó lentamente por cada esquina, evaluando cualquier detalle, tratando de acostumbrarse, pues desde que se había alejado de su familia había adoptado un estilo de vida mas sencillo, sin tanta extravagancia. Cosa contraria a Naruto, por lo que veía, él gozaba enormemente con todo el dinero que poseía.

Le sería difícil adecuarse, pero debía obligarse a hacerlo si quería que Naruto la dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Sí, todo valía la pena si tenía esa recompensa. Tratar de agradarle, de ser amable con él, de aguantarlo, todo eso había quedado en el pasado, ya no le interesaba en absoluto… Un destello de recuerdos pasó por su mente en ese instante, uno en particular se mantuvo latente en su mente…

"—Bien, la clase ha terminado—El profesor Iruka sonrió a sus alumnos con ánimo, barriendo la mirada por todo el salón, dio con uno en particular. —¡Naruto, tu te quedas a limpiar!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No te quieras hacer el inocente, sabes bien que estas castigado por llegar tarde a clases.

—¡Ya le dije que no volverá a pasar!

—¡Me has dicho eso cada semana!

Un gemido de frustración escapó de los labios de Naruto que, para su propio enojo, arranco leves risas y miradas divertidas a sus amigos y compañeros. Desanimado se despeinó su rubio cabello, rezongando y haciendo un berrinche como un niño de primaria.

Desde el otro lado del salón unos ojos perlas lo miraban con compasión. Una pequeña sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro. Hinata se preguntó como un chico como él era capaz de llamar tanto la atención, un simple gesto bastaba para que todas las miradas se enfocaran en su persona. Lo vio hablando con Rock Lee mientras se quejaba de lo injusto que era el profesor y que no tenía pena alguna por él, que se esforzaba tanto, Lee, carcajeándose, solo atinaba a palmearle el hombro en signo de empatía.

Se preguntó como sería poder hablar así con él, tan amistosamente, sin que un silencio abrumador se formara alrededor y le hiciera sentirse sumamente incómoda.

—Verlo tanto no hará que de pronto se vuelvan amigos, Hinata-chan.

La aludida volteó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amiga—N-No lo estaba viendo tanto, Tenten.

Oyó su risa en respuesta—Estabas tan ensimismada viéndolo que ni siquiera me notaste.

—Es porque…—titubeó—también pensaba en otras cosas.

Tenten solo negó con la cabeza y en un gesto de cariño posó la palma de su mano encima de su hombro, mirándola con detenimiento comenzó a hablar: —Estoy segura que Naruto no te odia como piensas, es tan cabeza hueca… —entornó los ojos—si quieres ser su amiga solo tienes que acercarte y empezar a hablarle.

Hinata suspiró—Es fá-fácil decirlo…

—Bien, si es que resulta tan complicado para ti porque no haces esto…—se acercó a ella para que su conversación no la oyera nadie más—puedes pedirle al profesor Iruka que te deje ayudarlo con su castigo, así tendrás tiempo de sobra para tantear el terreno y expresarte más con él.

Las pupilas de Hinata brillaron inmediatamente al oír el plan de su amiga, una ola de nerviosismo y determinación la inundo en un segundo. Volviendo a mirar la figura de Naruto por unos cuantos segundos y dándose cuenta de que la clase poco a poco se iba vaciando, se dijo a si misma que era hora de actuar.

—Lo haré—dijo y Tenten asintió animada—Deséame suerte…

—Si Naruto luego de ver como eres sigue sin hablarte le daré tremendo golpe en el trasero que no podrá sentarse en una semana.

Las dos rieron y, una vez que se despidieron Hinata terminó de guardar sus cuadernos y se levantó de su asiento. Tomando una bocanada de aire se dirigió a paso resuelto hacia donde estaba el profesor. Una vez que le sugirió ayudar a Naruto en la limpieza del curso una rotunda negativa salió de sus labios, pero al ser consciente de la dulzura y timidez de su alumna, convenciéndolo poco a poco de que ella solo quería ayudar, aceptó a regañadientes la oferta.

Hinata, mas que feliz, le dedicó una sonrisa—Gracias, profesor.

—Ese chico tiene una suerte increíble…—Susurró el, franco. Desviando la mirada de su alumna empezó a hablar con voz fuerte—Naruto, ven acá.

Un profundo silencio se adueñó del lugar, Hinata se vio extremadamente consciente de cada paso que daba el rubio hasta llegar donde ella.

Iruka, mirándolos a los dos, sonrió con ánimo—La señorita Hyuga te ayudara con tu castigo, deberas agradecerle de buena manera su noble acto—frunció un poco el ceño—… no quiero problemas Naruto, si vuelves a llegar tarde tendré que llamar a tus padres.

Hinata vio de reojo como el otro asentía levemente con gesto serio y frio, le pareció, por un momento, que toda aquella vitalidad y energía de la cual rebosaba hace unos instantes había desaparecido solo con tenerla a ella cerca. Más descarto aquel pensamiento rápidamente, no era hora de arrepentirse. Tragando saliva se obligó a dejar a un lado su incomodidad y se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole amable—Ya verás que terminaremos rápido, Naruto-kun.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni en ese momento ni después, cuando estuvieron solos. A cada frase hecha él solo respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza y algún que otro monosílabo, con la frente arrugada a mas no poder. Hinata trato varias veces de hablarle un poco de ella de forma sutil, darle a entender que quería ser su amiga, o al menos una buena compañera.

—N-No soy buena limpiando, pero si me gusta cocinar.

—¿Sabes, Naruto-kun? Hace dos días estuve a punto de llegar tarde… por suerte no fue así.

—¿Qu-qué tal te fue en examen de matemáticas, Naruto-kun? Yo no puedo quejarme…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no planeaba hablarme de ninguna manera detuvo sus intentos, sintiéndose abatida, triste y totalmente derrotada. Se limito a barrer y quedarse en silencio pensando, una y otra vez, que era lo que tenía de malo para que el chico más extrovertido y amigable del salón no quisiera dirigirle la palabra.

_Me odia, realmente me odia…_

Pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué había hecho ella? Unas incipientes lágrimas quisieron concentrarse en sus ojos, desde el principio de año su atención se enfoco en él, cuando fue conociendo a sus compañeros siempre se pregunto por Naruto, siempre quiso hablarle. No sabía la razón, simplemente tenía en claro que quería ganarse su confianza. Día a día lo veía, riendo, haciendo chistes, mirando a todos con aquellos ojos azules que parecían emanar una chispa de travesura y reto. Pero siempre que ella se veía reflejada en ellos se convertían en pozos fríos y calmados, sin ningún tipo de calidez.

Levantó discretamente la mirada hacía el perfil del rubio que estaba concentrado en recoger la basura, apretó el mango de la escoba con inusitada fuerza cuando sintió un calor apabullante subirle hasta las mejillas. Desde esa distancia podía ver las pequeñas marcas que portaba él a cada lado de sus pómulos, aquellas finas hebras doradas que relucían con el atardecer, su mandíbula recta, firme y áspera, como si deseara ser tocada y acariciada…

De súbito Naruto se volteó a verla y sus miradas chocaron, Hinata sintió un intenso temblor naciendo desde su abdomen y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando más de la cuenta. El tiempo pasó y ninguno dijo nada, por primera vez en sus quince años la joven tuvo la sensación de estarse a punto de desmayar.

_Quiero hablarte, quiero conocerte…_

Quiso decirle, pero nada escapó de sus labios. En cambio, solo se mantuvo quieta, admirándolo, grabando a fuego en su mente aquella expresión.

_Quiero…_

—¿Ya has terminado?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente, tragando saliva se obligó a si misma a serenarse un poco—N-No…

Él asintió y recogió del suelo la bolsa con toda la basura acumulada, sin verla de nuevo habló con dureza—Yo sí, me marchó ya, adiós.

Avergonzada, acelerada y ruborizada Hinata bajó la cabeza hacia el piso, sonriendo con tristeza. Él y ella nunca serían amigos, jamás le dedicaría una sonrisa. No supo por qué, pero aquello le dolió, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Uzumaki Naruto jamás la vería…"

Sacudió la cabeza de pronto, haciendo bailar su flequillo. Dios, ¿por qué recordaba eso ahora? En el pasado se había comportado como una idiota tratando de ser su amiga, de solo pensarlo se avergonzaba de sí misma y de sus pensamientos. En aquellos tiempos no conocía que tan malvado era el rubio, lo mucho que terminaría odiándolo, lo manipulador, farsante, mentiroso…

—¿Señorita Hyuga?

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de una bonita chica de ojos grises y cabello rubio atado a dos coletas—¿Sí?

La mujer se acercó un poco y dio una reverencia—Disculpe la intromisión, vi la puerta abierta y pensé que no habría problema en presentarme de una vez…—sonrió cordial—Mi nombre es Temari, soy su secretaria.

Hinata, con prisa, dio otra reverencia—Oh, un placer, Temari—esbozo una sonrisa tenue y amable—Como ves, estoy familiarizándome con el lugar.

—Vera que pronto se acostumbrará.

—Por favor, háblame de tu.

Temari no trato de fingir su sorpresa—¿Está usted segura?

—Por supuesto—fue la simple respuesta de la ojiperla que, ya repuesta de la abrumadora carga de emociones que se desato en su interior al recordar el pasado, empezó a dar marcha a su maquiavélico plan—Pienso empezar desde ya, quisiera revisar todo lo relacionado con las cuentas y decisiones pasadas y futuras de la empresa, si no es molestia…

—¡Claro que no! Enseguida le traeré los informes—se calló un momento, dubitativa—Aunque no se si al jefe le gustaría que…

—Mi papel aquí es asegurar de que todo vaya bien, Temari-san—Interrumpió con parsimonia—Estoy segura de que a él no le molestará.

Con un leve asentimiento la rubia le sonrió y se fue, Hinata, otra vez sola, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Lo único que haría era cumplir su trabajo, ejercer sus conocimientos… Naruto no tendría nada de que quejarse puesto que él mismo la había contratado. Sus labios temblaron intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

**—O—**

**Dos semanas después.**

Arrojó el fajo de papeles a la mesa y apretó los dientes con furia. Totalmente fuera de si salió de su oficina a zancadas y se dirigió directo hacia el área de departamentos de la empresa. En el transcurso se aflojo la corbata y dirigió una mirada retadora a cada sujeto que pasaba frente suyo.

En cuestión de minutos, interminables murmullos llenaron cada piso del edificio, tanto de hombres como de mujeres: "El jefe está enojado", "Lo vi caminando como si fuera a matar a alguien", "Dice que si lo ves a los ojos tendrás mil años de mala suerte". Persona a persona, al tanto del mal humor del rubio, trataba de alejarse lo máximo posible de él y concentrarse en cualquier cosa antes que dirigirle una palabra o mirada.

Cuando la puerta del departamento de finanzas se abrió con brusquedad y una figura iracunda emergió de ella, todos y cada uno de los empleados allí dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para mirarse uno a otros totalmente asustados. Naruto, altivo, evaluó con la mirada a cada uno e, inhalando todo el aire posible, dio algunos pasos al frente. Sus ojos, como dos rendijas azules, se pasearon por toda la estancia hasta que estuvieron satisfechos.

—¿Dónde esta el director?

Nadie respondió, con la furia acrecentándose en su fuero interno volvió a hablar: —¿Dónde está?

—E.. el señor Shikamaru no se encuentra… señor Uzumaki—Respondió con voz trémula una mujer de coletas marrones que estaba parada detrás de una mesa llevando entre sus manos unos cuantos papeles.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no está? —Caminó lentamente mirándolos a todos—Su trabajo es dirigir este departamento.

—Hace unos días…—Empezó a hablar otro, esta vez un hombre de cabellos negros—el señor dijo que tenía que resolver unos problemas urgentes y que, aparte, tenía la intención de avisarle a usted lo más pronto posible…

—Vaya, al parecer ni él, ni nadie me ha avisado nada—Contesto el rubio sonriendo lacónico—Que sorpresa, si ustedes lo hubieran sabido…—Todos asintieron enérgicamente. Aquello produjo que tensara la mandíbula y unos pensamientos homicidas lo invadieran por completo—¡Los voy a despedir a todos!

—Pero jefe…

—¿Qué.. qué hicimos?

—¿Quién aprobó los últimos informes? —dijo Naruto, serio—¿Quién dio el visto bueno? —Los trabajadores se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la paciencia del rubio no pudo más—¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?

—Señor…—la mujer de antes se volvió a dirigir a él con timidez—Nosotros nos hemos limitado a administrar las cuentas.

Él quiso gritarle que no, que al parecer habían hecho mucho más, pero se contuvo a duras penas—¿… Y?

—Con la ausencia del señor Shikamaru mandamos a revisar los informes con Temari, la nueva secretaria—Prosiguió la joven—Si no mal recuerdo, hace mas de una semana que usted contrato a la señorita Hinata, ella…—se detuvo de pronto, como si una terrible revelación se hubiera dado en ese instante.

El rubio arrugó la frente—Termina—ordenó.

—Ella… nos aseguró que le haría llegar todos los detalles, que incluso le recalcaría la ausencia del señor Skikamaru…

—Pensamos que sería mejor que alguien que supiera del tema revisara las cuentas—dijo otro—y una vez que todo estuviera de la forma correcta…

Naruto se tapó la cara con una mano al entender a lo que se referían, todo su autocontrol se fue al caño cuando la imagen de Hinata vino a su mente, por todos los cielos… no quería pensar… no era posible…

Apresurado, casi corriendo, se dirigió a la oficina que le había asignado en el mismo piso. Le pareció que el aire se empezaba a cargar de una tensión inimaginable. Al avistar a la chica que debía de ser Temari sus manos se cerraron en un puño, recordó lo que había leído en esos papeles de su oficina. ¡No quería imaginar como arreglaría semejante desastre!

Sin molestarse a mirar a la chica rubia y siendo consciente de como ella se le quedaba mirando estupefacta, tomo el picaporte y entró en la oficina sin llamar siquiera. Todas sus emociones hechas un torbellino, cerró la puerta con un sonido seco que hizo eco en el cuarto como si de una sinfonía fúnebre se tratara. Se puso rígido, se echó hacia atrás el cabello y ando con paso depredador hacia el escritorio de Hinata.

La vio de pie, con una mirada vidriosa pero determinada a la vez, como si hubiera esperado ese momento, preparado mentalmente para la situación. Un atisbo de duda lleno su corazón al verla en ese estado.

—Hinata…—comenzó con un tono de voz que tenía la intención de ser suave—no pretendo darte un sermón ni culparte de nada, pero…

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Me temo que sí, también me temo que puede que estés involucrada en ello—trató de respirar calmadamente— Para empezar no me avisaste que el director se había ido y…

—Me dijiste que necesitabas de mis capacidades para manejar la empresa—le cortó ella, nada amable—y eso hice, Naruto. Tomé las riendas del asunto. Una de mis condiciones fue no someterme a lo que tu decidas, simplemente hice lo que estaba en mis manos.

—No eres la directora de finanzas.

—Soy la que mejor sabe del asunto después de Shikamaru.

Se miraron a los ojos con un aire cargado de desafío, Naruto fue preso de una intensa y retumbante duda: ¿en verdad ella había ocasionado todo eso?, era impensable que, con sus conocimientos, fuera a ser capaz de cometer semejantes errores, más aún si se había tomado la libertad de dirigir las transacciones, estaba seguro…

—Tus decisiones provocaron perdidas, aprobaste gastar dinero que aún no se poseía, ignoraste los gastos extraordinarios que pudieran darse a corto plazo, el equilibro entre la salida y entrada de dinero es un caos, tuviste errores en las cuentas…

—Oh, ¿realmente lo hice tan mal?... Recién me voy adecuando.

—¡Incluso sumaste mal, Hinata, maldita sea!

Naruto empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, lo último que quería era tener un ataque de ira. Podía manejar a los demás empleados, decirles que debían o no hacer o despedirlos si así lo disponía, con ella no. Hinata era una excepción a cada una de sus jodidas reglas de vida. ¿Qué podía haber fallado? Había decidido darle unas semanas para que se acostumbrase a ese ritmo de vida, se la había pasado pensándola a cada minuto, imaginándose como dar el primer paso en su plan, la forma en que la atraería, como se acercaría…

Pero cuando los papeles de las cuentas y balances de los últimos días llegaron a su poder y vio cómo se iban generando pérdidas y más perdidas su mente se bloqueó, en todo el tiempo que había liderado jamás imaginó nada de lo que allí veía. Números negativos tan significativos que tuvo que volver a releer todo para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Nadie que supiera un mínimo de finanzas sería capaz de aquello, mucho menos Hinata.

—Creí… que lo estaba haciendo bien—la oyó decir—Simplemente hacía mi trabajo.

—Hacías tu trabajo…—repitió para si mismo y luego la miró—¿Realmente no sabías que un negativo siempre es signo de que algo va mal? ¿No te diste cuenta de como el dinero iba desechándose?

Hinata parpadeó, por medio segundo Naruto se dio cuenta de un brillo delatador en sus pupilas—…No, probablemente se me paso…

Él entrecerró la mirada, una leve sospecha cerniéndose en su interior, una duda que produjo una punzada en su pecho. Un sentimiento que apenas pudo contener pues este se desbordó hasta que se convirtió en más enojo.

—Haría bien en echarte ahora mismo—amenazó, lúgubre—… acabas de crearme un sinfín de problemas que tardaré, si no semanas, meses en resolver.

Noto como ella escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo—Estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, despídeme y acabemos con esto.

Naruto la podía despedir, lo sabía, estaba en su derecho de echarla sin compasión alguna, él había creído ciegamente que ella tendría la capacidad suficiente para manejar esos asuntos. Era inteligente, culta, lo sabía más que nadie, con un don para los números, más que él incluso. Había tenido la confianza necesaria para aceptarla y no reprocharle ninguna decisión, pero una cosa era quererla para sí y otra llevar a su empresa a destruirse desde el interior, aquello que su padre y él habían mantenido a flote con trabajo duro y esfuerzo.

Oh, le hubiera ordenado que se marchase en ese mismo instante… pero no hizo nada de eso. Pues al bajar su mirada hasta la mandíbula de ella, pudo notar, por una fracción de segundo, una pequeña y efímera sonrisa de satisfacción, oculta deliberadamente entre una mata de reluciente cabello azabache.

Todo se aclaró para él.

Y al mismo tiempo se derrumbó.

Vil mujer. Un desgarrador dolor le atravesó el corazón, notó como sus esperanzas iban tornándose más y más sombrías. Lo había planeado todo, aquella sonrisa, aquellas palabras que le dijo en su oficina destapaban sus malditas intenciones de hacerle daño.

"_Puede que te arrepientas… y quizá cuando eso pase ya sea muy tarde."_

¿Tanto lo odiaba?

¿Tan malo era trabajar para él?

Él que solo había querido ayudarla, conquistarla, ganarse su confianza y su afecto. Él, que la amaba y la anhelaba con ansias…

Tuvo que hace gala de todo su autocontrol para no romperse allí mismo, la decepción emergiendo como una bestia de una caverna, lo peor de todo, su vasto amor haciéndole batalla, queriendo ganar la contienda para seguir adorando a esa mujer que desde que la había visto se había convertido en su inspiración de cada noche.

—Tú…—su voz, trémula y débil casi delatan su propio dolor—tú lo hiciste a propósito…

Hinata levantó la cabeza, firme e inexpresiva. Caminó y se plantó frente a él, el brillo en su mirada le hacía creer que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, aquello lo aterró de sobremanera.

—¿Qué se siente cuando se meten en tus asuntos? —se mordió el labio—qui-quisiera reírme en tu cara, pero no soy tan malvada como tú. Ahora entiendes como me sentí cuando me quitaste ese empleo, tú y Hiashi—recalcó—como me sentí todos esos años de universidad… y más.

No, no entendía, así como ella tampoco podía entenderlo a él. Hinata no era la única que sufría. La batalla que libró en su interior tuvo un claro ganador, agridulce derrota de parte de la amargura. Con gran abatimiento se dio cuenta que ni todas las heridas ni decepciones del mundo podían hacer que su amor sucumbiera, se preguntó, que tan enamorado estaba para que dejará que ella lo hiriese de tal manera y, aún así, seguir queriendola con fervor.

Enderezó la columna. La miró de hito en hito.

—Creo que es hora de que cortemos este… absurdo lazo que nos une—continuó Hinata—tu por tu camino y yo por el mío, Naruto.

Era muy tarde, nueve años tarde para él.

—Adiós.

Cuando ella se dispuso a irse él consiguió detenerla rápidamente asiéndola de la muñeca, el ambiente se tensó, pero poco le importó.

—Eres una de las mujeres más difíciles que he conocido—murmuró y sonrió torcidamente, la acercó hacia él con evidente facilidad. Dejó que sus alientos se entremezclasen, tratando de cohibirla, tratando de vengarse de la única forma en que sabía —Princesa, ya me he hartado de tus caprichos.

—¿Qué…? —Hinata intentó retroceder—¿qué dices?

Un nuevo plan se empezó a formar en la mente de Naruto, a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que le sorprendió—Ya que te has dado a la tarea de querer hundirme creo que debo castigarte de alguna forma, esta claro que pequé de ingenuo al aceptar, así como así, tus ridículas condiciones—ella boqueó, él se acercó más. Hinata no tenía idea de la determinación que había desatado en su interior, una más fuerte que la anterior.

—¿E-Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Deberías echarme de tu vida ahora mismo, gritarme, deberías…

—Debería—dijo. _Pero no lo haré._ —Pero soy lo bastante compasivo como para aceptar tus errores, nadie aprende a la primera ¿no es cierto? —ensanchó su sonrisa, un aire irónico lo rodeó—veo que no estas nada capacitada para atender asuntos tan importantes, ofrecerte este puesto ha sido una equivocación, no posees lo que se requiere para hacerte cargo de las finanzas de mi empresa; en cambio creo que otro trabajo te vendría mejor…

—¿Naruto…?

—Hasta que aprendas lo que necesitas…—siseó—trabajaras como mi secretaria.

Su satisfacción se hizo evidente al ver como el rostro de Hinata adoptaba tonos inimaginables, desde el morado hasta el verde. La furia en su mirada le dejó entrever que no estaba nada contenta. La soltó y le ofreció la mejor de sus expresiones.

—Cada día hasta que esté convencido de que has aprendido tu lección.

—¡Me iré! —grito ella—¡Y no me lo impedirás!

—Firmaste un contrato Hinata…

—Nunca acepté…

—Un año de trabajo—recitó Narutó una de las frases del documento—si no lo cumples puedo demandarte, créeme que no será nada barato.

—Es inaudito… no puedo trabajar como una simple secretaria, no estudie tantos años para…

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de llevar a cabo ese maldito ardid—murmuró entre dientes con fiereza marcada en su voz—Ese será tu castigo.

—Te arrepentirás…

Una risa sarcástica estalló en sus labios, con la rapidez de un felino tomo la pequeña barbilla de ella con una mano, elevando su rostro para que lo viera—Intenta planear otra cosa para sacarme de mis casillas otra vez, pero te advierto, no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa.

Aunque, se dijo a si mismo, si la trampa era ella podría caer diez o veinte veces, las que fueran necesarias para poder llegar a su corazón… aún si eso lo desgarrara por dentro.

"_Los secretos que guardo en mi corazón,_

_Son más difíciles de ocultar de lo que pensé._

_Quizás solo quiera ser tuyo."_


	5. Sonrisa

¡Buenas! Aquí con otro cap que espero sea de su agrado n.n

**ANn. **: Jajaja, al parecer nadie se esperaba algo asi de Hinata. Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, saludos.

**Turquoise97**: Que alegría que te guste como va la historia :D, pues si hasta que Hinata no este realmente segura de que Naruto no tuvo que ver con su padre seguirá culpándole de sus desgracias, estos dos no se dan tregua jaja. Por cierto, te vi en mi otro fic, gracias por tu review w, no sabes la ilusión que me hace escribir esa historia también, respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues he subido ese fic a wattpad, tengo perfil y todo, pero no estoy nada acostumbrada a como funcionan las cosas allá, probablemente lo deje tal y como esta xD. ¡Besos!

**Guest**: Genial que te haya encantado :D!, jajaj bueno, Naruto tiene muchas formas de atosigar a Hina, lee y veras. ¡Saludos!

**Guest**: Gracias :3, has leido muy bien a nuestra Hinata, esperemos que ella también pueda leerse asi de bien a si misma, pero las cosas aún están complicadas xD. Saludos y gracias por leer n.n

**Guest**: Y habrá mas salseo, obviamente nada extremadamente exagerado xD, gracias por leer, saludos!

**Funky Pink**: Jajaja, exacto, es que ella no tiene idea de como funcionan las cosas en la mente de Naruto, sin quererlo produjo el efecto contrario xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos n.n/!

Sin mas que decir, enjoy!

Advertencias: Ninguna xD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Amor.

Es difícil definirlo. Llega a ser el sentimiento más hermoso, pero también el más horrible, te deslumbra, te quema, te sana… te enferma. Pero existe algo mucho peor: el amor no correspondido, ese aplasta tu corazón y te hace sentir un completo idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, te hace hacer cosas que jamás imaginaste hacer, imaginas, sueñas, anhelas algo que sabes que no tienes y eso te pone en una encrucijada terrible.

Seguir o no seguir.

Mantenerte tal y como estas o, por el contrario, apartarte de una vez por todas y empezar a rehacer tu vida.

Él lo había intentado una vez, en la universidad, por todos los medios posibles, olvidarla y seguir adelante con un nuevo amor. Pero el destino, astuto como el solo, los había juntado de nuevo. Supo que no podía haber otra persona, nadie más tenía ese rostro, esa sencillez, esos ojos amables, tiernos y tímidos y esa actitud encantadora.

Por otra parte, era consciente de su propio problema, ese algo que lo llamaba a comportarse como un imbécil con ella. En buscarla, en un intento desesperado, en otras mujeres como si su amor fuera algo así de reemplazable. No era cuestión de querer o no, es que no podía ser la persona que realmente era a su lado, quizás tenía un tipo de enfermedad incurable con Hinata, varias veces había pensado incluso que la guerra que llevaba por tratar de estar con ella ya estaba total y completamente perdida, pero él allí seguía, como un tonto.

No importaba, nueve años habían pasado y estaba acostumbrado a cuestionarse, recriminarse en lo profundo de su mente. Nueve años y por fin tenía el valor de dar el siguiente paso, por más miedo que tuviera, conquistarla era su primera meta, si podía lograrlo, tener un poco de su corazón, que lo considerara mínimamente, sus esperanzas se alzarían hasta el mismísimo cielo… y entonces no desistiría, convertiría el odio que le tenía, dios sabía cuánto esperaba ver en aquella mirada opalina un resquicio de cariño, un poco de afecto que le hiciera decidirse a derribar sus barreras de hombre cínico y egoísta.

Hinata era la mujer que quería. Y no sabía por qué, pero sentía, en el fondo de su corazón, que si la dejaba ir sería infeliz por el resto de su vida. Ella era la imagen perfecta de algo que él llamaba: ''la única oportunidad''. Una mujer con la que solo tenías una chance y que, si fallabas, no habría segundas oportunidades. Todo o nada… y él estaba apostando por el todo, aun cuando sentía un caos en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Lucharía, como el Uzumaki que era, aún si se ganaba aún más el odio de la joven por decidir mantenerla en su empresa trabajando como su secretaria… Había querido darle una lección por sus fechorías y no se le ocurrió mejor opción que esa, Hinata debía saber que meterse con el dinero de la compañía no era un juego de venganza y traición, era serio, y lo que había hecho ameritaba una sanción, incluso algo mucho peor. Ella no tenía idea aún de lo que era el mundo de los negocios, las bestias gigantes que tenían en su posesión montones de dinero y que podían liquidarte por una simple falla de tu parte. En ese aspecto, no era más que una chiquilla a la que había que enseñar desde cero las reglas básicas de ese complicado juego…

Sentado y con semblante frio dirigió su vista hasta la figura que yacía frente a él, un hombre vestido con un fino traje, cabello gris y ojos color negro, como un abismo sin fin sin un misero rayo de luz alrededor. Yakushi Kabuto se mantenía sentado al igual que él, pero con expresión más relajada, la diferencia entre lo que se podía ver en sus ojos y en su rostro era enorme, por un lado advertencia, por otro falsa amabilidad.

—No te preocupes demasiado, Kabuto—Naruto sonrió igual de falso que él, tratando de alivianar el ambiente—arreglare el desastre rápidamente.

—No solo es eso, espero que entiendas que también estoy preocupado por ti… y en la clase de personas que contratas—contesto el hombre—invertí mi dinero en esta empresa porque conozco la forma en la que tú y Minato trabajan, no puedo aceptar la idea de que por una falla tan simple se pierda dinero.

—El dinero que invertiste no está en peligro, créeme, ¿Cuándo mi padre o yo te hemos fallado?

—Al parecer… esta sería la primera vez.

Naruto quedo en silencio por unos segundos, analizando la última frase más de la cuenta y advirtiendo, en esos ojos, la amenaza implícita. Kabuto prosiguió:

—Quisiera que me des toda la información del empleado que fue capaz, en menos de un mes, de desequilibrar el balance de la empresa, sin contar con todas las pérdidas que…

—¿Cómo fue te enteraste? —la abrupta interrupción logro hacer arquear una ceja al hombre.

—…Como inversionista de esta empresa tengo que estar enterado de todo, ¿te molesta que este al tanto, Naruto?

—Para serte sincero, un poco—rio con sorna—como veras, no estoy acostumbrado a dar muchas explicaciones…

—Comprendo—Kabuto bajó los parpados por un leve instante, luego suspiró—Pero espero que tú me comprendas también y puedas darme lo que te pido…

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

—No tiene importancia quien fue…

—La tiene, más que nada. Necesito saber su nombre, su dirección…

—¿Y qué harás si lo sabes?

Una risa se oyó retumbar en toda la oficina—Hablas como si estuvieras interrogando a un delincuente. No haré nada malo, te lo prometo.

Había que ser un idiota como para caer en esa mentira, pensó Naruto, por dios, ese hombre le resultaba irritante y peligroso. Todo en él proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba tener el control absoluto, ¿en que había estado pensando su padre para cooperar con él? Librarse de su escrutinio, de su presencia, estaba empezando a ser una necesidad casi asfixiante. Odiaba de sobremanera reunirse con Kabuto.

Pensar en darle el nombre de Hinata era inconcebible, proveerle información de ella para que pudiera hacer lo que le diera la gana le hacía hervir la sangre, su sentido de protección se elevaba a límites insospechados, como una alarma que solo sonaba cuando él estaba cerca. En ese momento detestaba lo que hizo Hinata, detestaba que se hubiera puesto, inconscientemente, en el foco de atención de Yakushi.

Empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Esa persona ya ha sido despedida? —continuó hablando Kabuto—¿Averiguaste, de casualidad, a qué familia pertenece?

—Si, ha sido despedida—respondió rápidamente—no, no sé nada de esa persona.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, Kabuto, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están—Naruto recalco las últimas palabras fuerte y claramente, observándolo con demasiada intensidad—Y ahora, si me permites…—se levantó y extendió la mano en signo de cortesía—tengo asuntos que atender, gracias por tu visita.

—Naruto…—Kabuto también se enderezó y apretó la mano del contrario con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual. El rubio fue extremadamente consciente del gesto—…confió en que no me estés mintiendo.

Una vez solo en su oficina, soltó un largo y tendido suspiro. Tironeando un mechón de su dorado cabello Naruto trató de no pensar demás en el encuentro, sin embargo, un presentimiento empezaba a instalarse en su corazón, y no sabía a qué se debía.

—Maldita sea…

—**O—**

Era peor de lo que había imaginado, mucho peor.

Su mirada paseó por todo el espacio, deteniéndose de súbito en una mesa mediana hecha de madera que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de una puerta. Esa puerta. Miró intensamente a aquel lugar en específico sintiéndose hervir de rabia.

No podía ser cierto, era una mala broma del destino.

_Que alguien me diga que todo esto no es real._

Pero lo era, era tan real como el aire que respiraba, como el lugar en donde se encontraba: los pasillos del último piso, cerca a la oficina del jefe, Naruto. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y, con tanta soltura como pudo, se dirigió a sentar a lo que era su escritorio. Era muy temprano por la mañana y había pasado solo una noche desde que se vio descubierta en su complot, una sola noche desde que fue puesta como secretaria… ¡secretaria! Pensó una vez más, ¿de qué rayos habían valido cinco años de duro estudio?

Soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, no era capaz de aceptarlo.

—Te ves cómo alguien a quien le acaban de anunciar la peor noticia de su vida.

Inmediatamente Hinata levantó la mirada, vislumbrando con nitidez al hombre causante de todos sus males. Parado a unos cuantos metros de ella podía ver con claridad la sonrisa divertida en su rostro, su mirada azul inspeccionándola, como siempre.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

—Lamento que no sean tan buenos… —murmuró.

Naruto rio en respuesta—No puedes culparme de nada, tu misma te buscaste todo esto.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al oírlo. Debía admitir que el sentimiento de venganza la había influenciado demasiado, tanto como para meterla a ella misma en la trampa del lobo. Durante la noche anterior se la había pasado pensando en lo que había provocado, pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Por todos los cielos, estaba harta de ser una muñeca, de ser la víctima, la que no se quejaba de nada, por una vez en su vida había actuado en consecuencia… y había fallado en sus planes miserablemente.

De alguna forma que ella no podía explicar, Naruto, en vez de echarla, de gritarle que se fuera, se había quedado callado y luego, como si nada hubiese pasado, le había atraído hacia sí y le había dicho su destino, tal cual verdugo. ¿Pero qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza? ¿Acaso deliraba? Podía tener a la secretaria que quisiera, darle trabajo a otra persona, molestar o hacerle bromas a otra mujer si así lo deseaba, ¿por qué a ella?

—Y tú te aliaste con mi padre para arruinarme, de-debo decir que también te buscaste todo lo que te hice…

Al instante el ambiente se enfrió, Hinata pudo notar toda la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, él, que se veía tan tranquilo hasta hace unos momentos. Arrugó la frente para hacerle saber que no le temía, tantos años conociéndolo no pasaban en vano, al menos podía usar esa arma para retarlo si así lo quisiera. Continuó hablando:

—Haré este trabajo de la peor forma posible, fallaré, una y otra vez, no tendrás más opción que despedirme de una buena vez, Naruto.

El aludido se acercó hacia el escritorio con extrema calma, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la superficie lisa y se inclinó para verla, dejo pasar los segundos de esa manera, cohibiéndola, analizándola, retándola a seguir haciéndole frente, ella, por supuesto, no cedió ni un ápice.

Con un suave movimiento elevó su rostro hacia el de él, acercándolos aún más, mirándolo con decisión, desafío. Si él pensaba que la intimidaría estaba demasiado equivocado, era una mujer hecha y derecha, una Hyuga, y por más que odiara su apellido le habían enseñado a no dejarse empequeñecer por los retos, desde pequeña tuvo que enfrentarse a peores miradas que la que Naruto le brindaba en ese momento, la de su padre, sin duda, era y siempre sería la peor de todas.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, el aire empezaba a ser más caliente, el aliento de Naruto llegaba hasta la punta de su nariz, en otras situaciones, en el pasado, aquello habría sido suficiente para que ella se alejase, pero esta vez no. El silencio inundo el espacio entre los dos, hasta que de pronto Hinata sintió la respiración de Naruto en su piel mucho más rápida de lo habitual, pudo ver de reojo como los músculos de sus brazos y manos se tensaban y como su rostro adquiría un semblante de completa seriedad.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran diferentes, por un segundo pudo ver en aquella mirada azul un leve toque de calidez… hasta que se tornó fría e indiferente de nuevo, aquello la hizo desarmarse un poco.

—Falla una vez más, y te rebajaré el sueldo—susurró Naruto—falla todas las veces que quieras, solo te perjudicaras a ti misma…

—Si tan solo me despidieras…

—¿Por qué es tan difícil trabajar para mí, Hinata? —él bajó la mirada para no verla—¿Es porque me odias?

Ella no supo que responder, de pronto, se sentía confundida. Atino a contestar lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tú también me odias, desde la secundaria.

Él apretó los labios—Quizás… no te odie…

—¿Eh?

Hinata abrió los ojos levemente ante la súbita declaración—¿Qué…?

—Si te odiara realmente… no estarías aquí.

¿Qué no estaría allí? ¿Qué quería decir? —Naruto…

—En fin, tendrás que aceptar este puesto—sonrió y se alejó de ella velozmente—no importa lo que hagas, no te voy a despedir, ¡puedes hacer tanto berrinche como quieras!

—¡No… no soy ninguna niña!

—¿Ah no? —Él cruzó los brazos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Para enojo de Hinata empezó a negar con la cabeza con una expresión burlesca—Princesa, ahora mismo, para mí no eres más que una niña berrinchuda.

¡Lo que faltaba! ¡más burlas!

¿Que no la odiaba en verdad? Como lo presentía, no podía confiar en ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca, era un hombre mentiroso.

—Por cierto, quisiera un café antes de empezar con mi trabajo—Naruto empezó a caminar hasta la entrada de su oficina, mientras hablaba no la miraba en absoluto—confió en que puedas hacer eso bien…

—¡No lo haré…! —exclamó Hinata.

—¡Que amable! —prosiguió el, sarcástico, deteniéndose en la puerta y volviendo la cara para mirarla una vez más—eres un amor.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro en cuestión de segundos, cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista y cerró la puerta, dejándola estupefacta por el descaro de sus palabras.

Estaba en el infierno, en el mismísimo infierno.

—**O—**

El estallido de risa de Sakura hizo que los comensales dirigieran todas las miradas a su mesa en concreto, observando curiosos y expectantes a cualquier tipo de escena que se pudiera desarrollar. Hinata se hundió en su asiento para no ser vista e Ino rodó los ojos divertida mientras bebía de su jugo de limón.

—Hinata, es que…—Las risas de la chica de cabellos rosas continuaron, limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que se aglomeraron en las orillas de sus ojos, continuó—¿en que estabas pensando, mujer?

—En no volver a verlo nunca más—expresó—en que me despidiera…

—Debes estar loca para rechazar a Naruto—dijo Ino—la oportunidad que tienes es única, y no la aprovechas, en cambio…

—En cambio haces que él te haga trabajar como secretaria—Sakura volvió a aguantar la risa—no puedo culparlo, Hina.

—Y-ya les dije—Hinata frunció el ceño—él no es la persona que creen, en verdad quiere hacerme la vida imposible.

—Hasta ahora lo único que veo es como estás haciéndole tú la vida imposible a Naruto—La rubia cruzó los brazos y arqueó las cejas—Esto no es un juego, Hina, es tu futuro, y arruinarle las cosas a él no hará que te sientas más satisfecha ni que consigas un mejor trabajo.

—Si en verdad no lo soportas…—habló Sakura—demuéstrale con hechos lo buena que puedes llegar a ser, no lo mala, si sigues desafiándolo de esa manera lo único que lograras es que se empeñe en seguir reteniéndote. Si ve que realmente trabajas con seriedad quizá hasta llegue el momento en que decida que eres mucho más apta para un trabajo mejor que el de secretaria, puedes volver a ganas su confianza.

Ganar la confianza de alguien como Naruto… sin querer recordó las palabras que le dedicó. Lo traicionado que se vio al enterarse que ella fue la causante de las pérdidas de su empresa…

_Veo que no estás nada capacitada para atender asuntos tan importantes, ofrecerte ese puesto ha sido una equivocación…_

_Hasta que aprendas lo que necesitas… trabajarás como mi secretaria. Cada día hasta que esté convencido de que has aprendido tu lección._

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Hacer caso a Sakura e Ino? ¿Admitir su derrota y empezar a trabajar para Naruto sin más? ¿Pedirle disculpas por su nefasta actitud?

—Ánimo, Hina-chan—sonrió Ino con calidez—las cosas no son tan malas como parecen.

—Tú y Naruto pueden entenderse, estoy segura—asintió Sakura con fuerza—en el fondo, quizá hasta…

—Jamás nos llevaremos bien—interrumpió ella—ustedes pueden conocerlo desde la universidad, pero yo… desde el instituto…—cerró los ojos, los recuerdos pasando por su mente como imágenes de una película, una mala película. Negó con la cabeza—Y-yo… no lo sé…

—Intenta darle una oportunidad—su amiga rubia le dedicó una mirada comprensiva—solo una, no pierdes nada.

Pero ni Ino ni nadie sabían que ella ya le había dado una oportunidad antes, cuando intento por todos los medios ser su amiga, cuando, el día de su graduación, quiso expresarle lo mucho que lamentaba que al final no hubieran podido ser amigos y en cambio, él solo le había manifestado lo que todos esos años había temido saber: que no le agradaba para nada. En ese momento se había sentido tan mal, tan rechazada, como si su corazón hubiera sido tomado y aplastado contra el suelo.

Era un dolor que no quería volver a vivir, nunca había sentido algo así, ella misma se preguntaba porque se sentía tan dolida con el hecho de que Naruto la odiara. Quizá porque, por un tiempo, se había imaginado a si misma a su lado: sonriéndole, hablándole, acompañándolo, animándolo en sus malos momentos. Pero todo aquello había quedado en el pasado, ya no sentía deseos de llegar hasta él.

Una oportunidad más…

¿estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez?

—**O—**

**Dos días después. **

—Hinata, necesito que tengas listo el informe de sumas y saldos hasta hoy en la noche.

Hinata pestañeó con algo de desconcierto, posando silenciosamente una taza de café en el escritorio de su jefe, trato de hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué yo?

Sintió la azul mirada fija en ella—¿Por qué no?

Ceñuda, ella le devolvió la mirada, parada a un lado del escritorio podía ver claramente su rostro aparentemente apacible y, le sorprendió un poco, algo amigable, sin embargo, trato de ignorar aquello: —S-Simplemente no creí que… me darías esa clase de trabajo después de…

Se calló de repente, aun con el enojo guardado en el pecho a causa de Naruto no podía recordar lo que hizo sin sentir un poco de vergüenza. Mas aun sabiendo a donde la habían llevado todas sus acciones. Oyo un suspiro de parte de él.

—No puedo con tanto… ahora mismo necesito estar concentrado en asuntos más importantes que en elaborar informes. Y resulta que tengo una secretaria, enloquecería si elaboro todos los papeles yo mismo.

La forma en la que hablaba, desganada y fastidiada, su mirada apagada, aquellas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y su cuerpo completamente hundido en el asiento denotaban lo cansado que se encontraba. Hinata no sabía el porqué, de hecho, tampoco quería saber. Tenía en claro que era una irresponsabilidad de su parte dejar que él haga todo siendo que ella, para buena o mala suerte, era su secretaria, pero es que aquel debate consigo misma seguía en pie.

No quería ceder ante Naruto y, por otro lado, las palabras de sus amigas resonaban en su mente más veces de las que quería admitir. Le costaba creer que ella misma había causado un problema de tal magnitud, solo había aprobado unas cuantas solicitudes en las que, obviamente, se perdía dinero, pero tampoco demasiado -su intención no era mandar a Naruto a la quiebra-, unas cuantas sumas y restas equivocadas, cuentas de balances mal hechas, informes donde se había inventado las cantidades monetarias… cerró los ojos, bien, quizá si había causado un problema grande.

Incluso para ella misma era un insulto haber "fallado" en algo así, dios, es que quería vengarse de él con tanta necesidad que no se había puesto a pensar que en lo que se metía era una empresa real, con gente que trabajaba arduamente para mantener a sus familias y que dependían de Naruto para tener algo estable y seguro en la vida, si algo pasaba con los ingresos de Empresas Namikaze, inevitablemente, repercutiría en sus sueldos.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a enfocar la vista en la figura decaída de Naruto, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, frágil en cierta forma, no como ese hombre seguro y egocéntrico que se mostraba siempre. Que los dioses se compadecieran de ella, lo ayudaría, porque también era parte de su responsabilidad y porque necesitaba algo de paz, luego ya tendría tiempo para volver a luchar y detestarlo cuanto quisiera.

—No quiero fallos a propósito—pronunció Naruto—esta vez te lo pido encarecidamente, Hinata, al menos ayúdame con eso…

—Te ayudaré—la frase se ganó una expresión de sorpresa por parte de él—daré todo de mi para que este asunto pueda resolverse lo más antes posible.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—No cometeré fallos—dijo decidida—para subsanar un poco el daño que he hecho a tu empresa… creo que sería muy infantil de mi parte ignorar las consecuencias de mis hechos. Si me permites…—titubeó, demasiado incómoda con la forma en la que era presa de una minuciosa inspección por parte del rubio mientras hablaba—si me permites… quisiera ayudarte en todo lo posible…

Desvió la mirada, odiando el hecho de verse así de amable con una persona que solo le había traído problemas y más problemas. Empezó a caminar para alejarse de él pues estaba segura de que el color rojo se le había subido al rostro, siempre pasaba cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Si hay otro informe o algún documento que desees que esté listo para esta noche…

—…También necesitare informes presupuestarios y las estimaciones de costos y ganancias.

Inmediatamente Hinata asintió, sin verle a la cara—B-Bien, entonces empezaré ahora…

Con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta, queriendo huir de allí, alejarse de una vez por todas, más cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla oyó la voz de Naruto, mucho más suave de lo normal:

—Y no te preocupes por el café, yo mismo me lo prepararé…

Se detuvo. ¡Ese hombre! Quiso bufar, responderle de forma cortante que ese asunto era lo de menos y que esperaba algo un poco más amable, pero se tragó sus palabras. Cuesta hasta diez, se dijo, no valía la pena cuando tenía tanto trabajo por hacer.

Cuando se cerró por completo la puerta y los pasos de Hinata se alejaron rápidamente el tenso ambiente en la oficina empezó a desvanecerse, las horas de intenso trabajo parecían haber quedado en el pasado y, en cambio, un aire revitalizante empezaba a inundar la pieza. La prueba más fehaciente de aquel hecho era la sonrisa embelesada de Naruto, alumbrando cada facción de su rostro.

—**O—**

Un suspiro de satisfacción lleno los vacíos pasillos, estirándose en su lugar Hinata terminó de imprimir los documentos. Se paró, tomo el fajo de papeles y se perdió entre todas aquellas letras y números. Sonriendo feliz, satisfecha, casi empezaba a olvidar lo bien que le resultaba a ella realizar aquello que tanto le gustaba, lo mucho que le apasionaba. Muchas personas le decían lo aburrida que era su carrera, ella no pensaba así, desde pequeña había encontrado en los números algo difícil de describir, algo que necesitaba en su vida.

Cansada pero orgullosa de su trabajo tomo su celular posado en la mesa, a un lado del ordenador, y vio la hora: 9 p.m. Le había tomado mas tiempo de lo estipulado, siendo que los empleados normalmente se iban a las 7 p.m a sus respectivas casas. No importaba, nadie la esperaba de todas formas, se había distraído tanto que se preguntó como es que antes se vio capaz de cometer fallos a propósito con los informes de la empresa, cuando podía, libremente, demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz.

Emitió un quejido leve, no, no era como si quisiera demostrarle nada a nadie -y mucho menos a Naruto-, por supuesto que no, ella sabía muy bien lo que quería laboralmente, y él no podía dárselo porque, para empezar, necesitaba tenerlo lejos, lo mas lejos que se pudiera.

_Tranquila… tranquila…_

Tocó con poca fuerza la puerta de la oficina de Naruto y espero a que este respondiera, segundos, minutos pasaron… y antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió súbitamente y una mano la tomo de un brazo y la jaló adentró. Soltó un jadeo sorpresivo y afianzó los papeles que tenía entre sus dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_¿Qué fue…?_

—¡Magnífico! —la misma mano que la sujetó momentos antes tomó los documentos. La mirada perlada de Hinata se mantuvo perdida mientras trataba de asimilar todo—Buenas cuentas, estimaciones bien hechas…

Esa voz… ¡Naruto! Levantó la vista y lo vio, cerca de ella, leyendo y releyendo con emoción los papeles.

—Incluso el tipo de letra…

—¿Se-se puede saber por qué me tironeaste de esa fo-forma?

Naruto se acercó velozmente a su escritorio y, con cuidado, guardó los informes, luego volvió a donde ella estaba. Hinata pudo ver como todo en él había cambiado, no era el mismo que había visto hace mas de dos horas y no supo si eso era bueno o malo porque, para su desgracia, podía llegar a notar, de nuevo, aquel toque pícaro que siempre lo rodeaba.

—Te has quedado horas demás para terminar de hacer lo que te pedí—empezó él, ignorando la pregunta anterior—…a estas alturas no debe haber nadie trabajando en la empresa.

Efectivamente, no había ni un alma en todo el edificio, quiso decirle ella, pero se mantuvo callada, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de aparición. Él se rio en respuesta, una risa bastante fresca que le erizó la piel.

—Tú… es decir…—ella se aclaró la garganta, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso Naruto había enloquecido? ¿por qué parecía demasiado feliz? —El tiempo pasó sin que me diera cuenta.

—Hinata…

—Yo… es hora de irme, solo he venido a dejarte los papeles… si necesitas algo más…

Naruto extendió una mano y la asió del mentón, dejándola sin habla, ya lo había hecho otras veces, infinidad de veces había que recalcar, pero algo en su agarre, en la tibieza de sus dedos, en la sutil caricia que se podía adivinar en ese gesto hizo estremecer a Hinata. El acercamiento era mucho más íntimo entre ellos, Naruto no la miraba con burla, ni con algún sentimiento parecido a esta, la miraba como si solo pudiera verla a ella, algo en el brillo de sus pupilas lo delataba…

—Hina, escúchame…

De pronto el recuerdo del día en que ella y él se quedaron solos limpiando el salón de clases la atacó, más específicamente, lo que sintió en esos momentos al verlo de reojo, al admirar sus rasgos.

—Yo…—se quedó callado unos momentos, ella noto que temblaba un poco y aquello la alertó de sobremanera.

¿Él? ¿Él qué?

—… Gracias, gracias por lo de hoy Hinata…

Segundos después la soltó y se alejó, sin decir nada más. El silenció formando parte indiscutible de su declaración.

Una frase tan corta, tan sencilla, tan simple…

Una frase tan mecánica en algunos casos había salido de aquella boca que pensaba solo podía decir palabras hirientes o maldiciones.

Naruto jamás le había dicho gracias de esa forma.

Hinata se cuestionó a si misma el porqué le sorprendía tanto, porqué le dolía y satisfacía al mismo tiempo…

—No es nada…

Él se volvió y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, en ese momento, ella supo que esa era la primera vez en que ambos se miraban el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de barreras. La primera vez que podía verlo sonreír tan honestamente, la primera vez que ese gesto se dirigía a ella y solo a ella...

¿Quién lo diría?

Después de nueve años.

"_Es escalofriante tenerte de frente… hacerte sonreír."_


	6. Tregua

Helloooo.

Nuevo capítulo, pareciera que he tardado una eternidad xD.

No tengo mucho para decir, salvo agradecerles, como siempre, por sus bonitos comentarios. Me complace de sobremanera leer cada uno de ellos.

**Turquoise97: **Poco a poquito, -aunque admito que me no soy de las que les gusta escribir fics lentos xD-. Aun sigo explorando wattpad, debo familiarizarme con su mecanismo, me va a costar pero lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Muchas gracias! n.n

**000: **Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado :D, he aquí la continuación.

**Guest: **Es que Naruto es Naruto y, seamos sinceras, ¿Quién se le resistiría? Jajaja. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Ann D Paola: **Me alegra que te haya causado tanta emoción :'D, también me emociona cuando escribo las escenas de ellos dos, no lo sé, me parece que siempre se compenetran. Quiza es por que soy fan extrema del NaruHina jajaja. Saludos y espero que este cap te guste también.

**Starry night: **Es mi objetivo, y lo has sabido descifrar bien :3. Quiero mantener esa chispa de cada personaje y además ir soltándola en dosis. Con Naruto se puede notar mucho más. Me alegra que te gustase el fic, saludos n.n!

**Usagi Hina: **Creo que las personas lidian con ese sentimiento de varias maneras, mejor o peor, aún así ¡ánimo!, que no todo es gris. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me ha alegrado bastante saber que te ha gustado, espero que esta continuación también te guste. Saludos n.n

Sin mas que decir, ¡a leer!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_No digo ni una palabra,_

_Pero, de todos modos, me quitas el aliento._

_Y robas las cosas que sé."_

Apenas cerró la puerta de su departamento de un portazo soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. El corazón bombeándole frenéticamente y los dedos de las manos temblándole. Oyó voces lejanas, el sonido de un bus arrancando, el murmullo de personas hablando, pero nada se comparaba al ruido de su propio pulso desbocado.

Sumido en sus sensaciones, intensas y que lo envolvían como un manto, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo de madera, el traje negro que tenía puesto se arrugó y formo pliegues en el transcurso. Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

Parecía completamente destrozado, parecía un hombre que le acababan de dar la peor noticia de su vida… pero nada de eso era verdad, como tampoco creía que era verdad lo que había sucedido una hora antes. Por dios, no cabía en su emoción, en su extrema felicidad, física y mentalmente estaba siendo presa de emociones imposibles de contener y que apenas había sabido aparentar.

Allí estaba, como un tonto, como un cabeza hueca, como un chico de 16 años enamoradizo; allí estaba él, cayendo más y más en el eterno abismo que representaba Hinata. Un abismo que no era oscuro, ni tétrico ni mucho menos atemorizante pero que temía de todas formas, porque cuando él creía que era imposible que ella le gustase más siempre había algo que incrementaba su fascinación y su amor. Una pequeña acción, un minúsculo gesto, cualquier cosa era un catapultante directo a sus sentimientos, aquellos que se iban elevando ya a limites que ni él mismo quería conocer.

Y lo que había hecho… ¡oh, lo que había hecho! ¡Le había sonreído!

Y ella le había correspondido.

No había sido un sueño, ni una fantasía creada por su propia mente. Era la primera vez que la había visto con la guardia baja, prestándole su ayuda y manteniendo una conversación decente sin que ninguno recriminara al otro nada del pasado o algún incidente.

¿Cómo, maldita sea, lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sonreírle abiertamente?

Se despeinó la cabellera en señal de desesperación, ¿cuál era aquella llave en su corazón que había sido capaz de abrir la caja fuerte de sus sentimientos? No lo sabía y aquello lo asustaba de sobremanera. Anhelaba volver a tener un momento así con ella, dar más pasos en su relación, cortejarla, conquistarla como se debía… como se lo merecía.

"…_Gracias, gracias por lo de hoy, Hinata…"_

Sí, desde que ella le había dicho que lo ayudaría con algunos informes algo en su interior se llenó de regocijo, las siguientes horas no pudo retener el inmenso éxtasis que sentía al pensar que Hinata, por fin, lo había considerado siquiera un poco, que no lo había visto como un enemigo. Se paseó por su oficina incontables veces tratando de idear algo para agradecerle como era debido, más nada se le había ocurrido. Derrotado, se limitó a seguir haciendo su trabajo, rogando a cualquier dios que le diera el valor suficiente para no arruinar el momento una vez que Hinata se presentara.

Pero cuando escuchó los toques en su puerta, cuando la vio frente suyo, con aquel rostro cansado pero adorable, con aquellos ojos que se asemejaban a una luna llena… todo sucedió en un momento. La quiso abrazar, por eso la había jalado dentro, sin embargo, un atisbo de lucidez llego a su mente -bendita, bendita fuera- e inmediatamente tomo los papeles que sostenía y los empezó a revisar.

Ya casi había olvidado la forma impecable en que Hinata hacía las cosas, la pasión que imponía siempre en cualquier tarea que se le encomendaba. Era increíble que una chica así de menuda como ella tuviera tanta determinación. Quería elogiarla, decirle que esa era la Hinata que él conocía y en el fondo admiraba, sin embargo solo le había dicho lo bien que había hecho los informes. Y luego…

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Luego todo se había dado tan natural.

Soltó un suspiro, rememorando una y otra vez la escena, tantas veces como fuera posible.

"_No es nada…"_

No pudo más, inclinándose hacia adelante atinó a curvar sus labios tanto como podía, un suave gemido se le escapó para luego convertirse en risas y más risas que sobrepasaban las paredes. Risas de júbilo, de alivio o lo que fuera, lo importante es que era tan feliz que no iba a aparentar ni un minuto más, y estaba dentro de su departamento. E incluso él, Uzumaki Naruto, tenía derecho a perder la compostura de vez en cuando.

Un piso mas abajo, un hombre y una mujer se miraban extrañados el uno al otro mientras cada uno tenía en su mano una copa de vino.

—Querido… ¿escuchas…?

Asintió—Creo que hoy nuestro vecino está más feliz de lo normal.

—Quien lo diría, viéndose tan serio y formal…

Asuma rio mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa— Kurenai, hay veces en que una persona es muy diferente de lo que creen los demás.

—**O—**

**Día siguiente.**

Cada paso que daba parecía ser minuciosamente estudiado por todos en el edificio, las miradas sobre su persona resultaban tan atosigantes que por un instante quiso correr fuera y no volver jamás. Mas no lo hizo, en cambio, siguió avanzando, tratando de mantener la frente en alto e ignorando los murmullos de cada uno de los empleados.

Obviamente ella era el tema principal de cada conversación, ella y, para su desgracia, Naruto. Pero claro, como él era el jefe se referían a él con más respeto y formalidad. No tenía problema alguno con que la gente hablara a sus espaldas, sabía lidiar con las críticas, pero algo así de obvio, rozando lo descarado, era nuevo y, hasta cierto punto, grosero.

—¿Es ella?

—Hinata, la secretaria del jefe.

—¿secretaria? ¡El jefe nunca había tenido una secretaria!

—Ya lleva unos días trabajando con él.

—Dicen que ella fue la que conspiró para que la empresa…

—¿Cómo logró ocupar ese puesto? ¿Acaso…?

Cerró los ojos, chismes y mas chismes.

_Si tan solo supieran… _

Si supieran la verdad, si supieran la clase de hombre que era su jefe. ¡No lo defenderían! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué parecía que solo ella era consciente de ello? ¿Qué clase de magia, brujería o hechizo había desatado Naruto en todos para que lo vieran como un ángel bueno?

"…_Gracias, gracias por lo de hoy, Hinata…"_

De pronto, una sonrisa deslumbrante, como los mismos rayos del sol, la abordó de tal manera que tuvo que detener su caminata para volver en sí. Sacudió la cabeza levemente pero la imagen seguía allí, estampada a fuego, difícil de remover.

Rápidamente retomó sus pasos y, casi corriendo, llegó al ascensor y entró. Pulso el botón del último piso y observó como las puertas se cerraban automáticamente. Una vez sola, sin mas cuchicheos, inspiró una bocanada de aire para recobrar su postura inicial. Era inaudito que una simple sonrisa pudiera tener tal efecto sobre ella, era verdad que era la primera que le dedicaba Naruto en años -mas específicamente, desde que lo conoció-, pero había visto sonreír a muchos otros hombres, a su amigo Kiba, por ejemplo.

No debía dejarse llevar por algo que bien pudo ser causado por simple obligación. Ella se había comprometido a ayudarlo y seguramente él, mas tranquilo y sabiendo que ahora tenía a alguien que podía hacer todo lo que él no quería, le había dedicado un gesto amistoso para mantenerla a su lado, para convencerla. Por supuesto, él era así de malvado, de diabólico, de…

Soltó un ligero quejido, a quien engañaba, era obvio que esa sonrisa había sido genuina, la más genuina de todas.

_Y la más bonita…_

—¡Ba-Basta, Hinata!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella salió disparada como un rayo a su puesto de trabajo. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a encender la computadora portátil. Debía mantenerse serena y distraída, así lograría olvidarse de todo y sus pensamientos no la hundirían en un torbellino de suposiciones absurdas. Además, no era momento de sobrepensar las cosas, era momento de actuar, y ella era una persona de palabra, estaba mas que dispuesta a seguir ayudando a Naruto hasta que el problema que ella misma había provocado se solucionara.

Luego de eso…

_¡Luego de eso lucharé con uñas y garras por salir de esta empresa! _

Vio la hora: 7:30 a.m. Al parecer él no había echo acto de presencia aún, agradeció internamente aquel hecho, podía disponer de unos minutos más para lograr tranquilizarse.

—**O—**

—Podría despedirte ahora mismo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Shi-ka-ma-ru.

El hombre torció el gesto ante el tono de su jefe, con un leve bostezo se reclino en su silla, detrás del escritorio, y apoyó una pierna sobre la otra. Por último, lo examinó, de arriba abajo, cualquiera diría que aquella frase había sido dicha de forma cortante o molesta pero la realidad era todo lo contrario, Naruto, su jefe, parecía estar rebosante de alegría, con una sonrisa estampada de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos azules brillando con luz propia y sus expresiones mucho más amigables que iracundas.

Y había algo en su aura, Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo, algo que parecía emanar de él, como un niño feliz por haber hecho una gran hazaña.

—Y…—pronunció, tratando de descifrar lo que le ocurría a Naruto.

—Pero no lo haré. Considérate afortunado, ¡de veras!

Shikamaru comenzó a masajearse la sien—… Pensaba que realmente me despedirías, después de todo fue mi culpa por no avisarte personalmente de mi ausencia. He revisado los informes y sé el desastre que se ha causado en la empresa, te debo unas disculpas, pienso enmendarte de alguna manera. Puedes rebajarme el sueldo, atiborrarme de trabajo…

De pronto se calló, la expresión casi risueña de su jefe había desaparecido poco a poco para luego dar paso a un gesto de absoluta seriedad. Ese era el hombre que él había conocido, al que, muy en el fondo, admiraba, y por el que había decidido mantener su puesto de trabajo. Cuando Namikaze Minato había dado el cargo a su hijo, él, como muchos otros, no había estado de acuerdo, un joven veinteañero ¿qué podía saber de negocios? Naruto había luchado por ganarse la lealtad de todos, inclusive de los socios, una etapa que lo había alzado entre todos como alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Ellos dos desarrollaron una amistad donde cada uno aconsejaba al otro como mejor podía, él era alguien que analizaba demasiado las cosas antes de dar un veredicto final, veía todas las posibilidades por encima de los hechos. Y Naruto, en cambio, poseía aquella chispa de impulsividad que necesitaba. Eran el dúo perfecto, y así, en todo ese tiempo, habían logrado duplicar las ganancias de la empresa, amasar una gran cantidad de dinero, tomando las decisiones acertadas en el tiempo correcto.

Era por eso que una pérdida monetaria tan significativa, en un plazo demasiado corto, era un error que estaba seguro nadie iba a pasar por alto. Esa mañana, al llegar, había oído muchas veces el nombre de Hinata Hyuga, repitiéndose como un mantra de persona a persona, apenas conocía a la chica, había comenzado a trabajar unas semanas antes, cuando él tuvo que ausentarse, no habían intercambiado más palabras que las debidamente necesarias y de alguna manera ella parecía estar envuelta en todo aquel embrollo. Se preguntó que tanto tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido.

—Shikamaru, ciertamente has cometido un error al no venir avisarme personalmente, pero no es algo imperdonable. Sé que debiste tener tus razones. Además… —se inclinó un poco, guiñándole un ojo—te debo algunos favores, estamos a mano ahora.

—Tu, bastardo—sonrió en respuesta—no sabía que ocultarte de las chicas se consideraban favores enormes.

Los dos rieron sonoramente.

—…En todo caso, dime, ¿sabes quien fue la persona que causo todo esto o si alguien tuvo que ver? Por ahí oí que la nueva empleada, Hinata…

—Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Lo vio algo sorprendido por su rápida negativa, volvió a fruncir el ceño, extrañado—Los demás empleados parecen pensar todo lo contrario…

—Son rumores que pronto dejaran de existir, estoy seguro.

Asintió lentamente, dudando un poco de las palabras de su jefe—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque debo admitir que me pareció extraño que contrataras a alguien cuando no necesitamos de un empleado más en el departamento. No me malentiendas, parece que esa chica es bastante competente en lo que hace, pero…

—¿Pidiéndole explicaciones a tu jefe? —Espetó Naruto —Shikamaru, te pediré algo, cualquier tipo de rumor que oigas sobre ella, acállalo, no importa que tan absurdo sea.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Simplemente no me parece justo que alguien que no tuvo nada que ver tenga que pagar los platos rotos. Y, además, Hinata…—calló un momento—quiero decir… la señorita Hyuga no trabajará más en el departamento de finanzas, por ahora.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos—¿Qué…?

—Pienso que necesita más entrenamiento en cuanto a manejar el dinero de una empresa se refiere, es bastante competente, pero es novata, es necesario que tenga un poco mas de experiencia. La he tomado como mi secretaria.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se le quedó mirando, bastante sorprendido por la decisión del rubio. Con una leve sospecha sembrándose poco a poco en sus pensamientos y que no quería admitir porque eso sería dudar de Naruto y él, hacía mucho, que había decidido otorgarle toda su confianza. No existía razón alguna para que su jefe no viera por el futuro de la empresa, por lo que la opción de que quería ocultar algo relacionado al dinero perdido o si quería realizar algo ilícito estaba descartada. Si no era eso lo que mantenía en secreto entonces…

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, tuvo que aclararse la garganta una vez para volver a pensar en la otra opción.

Naruto y la empleada nueva. Naruto velando por su seguridad e integridad. La presencia de ella de un día para otro y el repentino desbalance de ingresos…

—Naruto, esa chica tuvo algo que ver ¿no es cierto? ella y tu…

—¡Pero mira la hora, 8:30! Debo irme, Shimakaru—empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Hablaremos otro día!

—¡Bastardo, ven aquí!

—No vuelvas a ausentarte, ¿eh?

—¡Naruto, te prohíbo seducirla!

El aludido se volteó a verlo, volviendo a sonreír como en un principio—No planeo seducirla.

Y sin más se retiró, dejando a Shikamaru anonadado por su respuesta. Claro que no planeaba seducir a Hinata, esa palabra se quedaba demasiado corta; él planeaba plantarse en su corazón, planeaba un futuro con ella.

Planeaba amarla y demostrarle sinceramente todo lo que había ocultado celosamente por tantos años.

—**O—**

—Buenos días, Hinata.

—Buenos días, Naruto.

Hacia enormes esfuerzos por controlar su sonrisa de bobo, desde el día anterior que no cabía de felicidad, aquello le quitaba bastante la seriedad a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada.

No debía arruinarlo, tampoco debía apresurarse, era necesario que tanteara terreno, que se controlara. No actuar como una bestia, pero tampoco actuar como un osito cariñoso, ¡dios, que difícil resultaba el amor!

Empezó por verla discretamente, llevaba el normal conjunto que casi todas las secretarias vestían. Un traje plomo y camisa blanca con los bordes del cuello rodeados de un poco de encaje. Aun con la sencillez del atuendo le pareció que se veía magnifica.

—Te… —_te ves bien, te ves estupenda, te ves hermosa_. Quiso darse un zape en la cabeza, las palabras correctas no podían salir de sus labios—¿Cómo amaneciste?

_No lo arruines, entra a tu oficina, ¡entra a la maldita oficina! _

Trago saliva, esperando la respuesta de ella. Teniendo un combate consigo mismo imposible de detener.

—Bien… gra-gracias—su voz sonó sorprendida por la pregunta. Quizá porque él estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no decir alguna frase hiriente y no comportarse como un imbécil -como siempre-.

Lo correcto era entrar de una vez a su oficina y empezar a trabajar, tenía demasiados papeles por hacer. También, mantener a salvo a Hinata de todos los rumores que se estaban empezando a propagar por la empresa era su prioridad, si no, tarde o temprano llegarían a oídos de Kabuto y estaba seguro que ese sería un grave problema.

—Naruto…—él dejo a un lado sus pensamientos rápidamente, alzando la mirada se encontró con la suya. Aquello logro causarle un estremecimiento en el corazón, parecía que después del día anterior todo se hubiera intensificado. La abrumante necesidad de querer tomarla entre sus brazos hizo que le picaran los dedos y que un hormigueo se instalase en cada una de sus articulaciones. Inspiró aire lentamente. —Si hoy tienes algunos otros papeles que quisieras que yo haga no dudes en pedírmelo, al igual que ayer, quisiera ayudarte con ello lo más posible…

¡Cielo santo, que linda era! Sin querer sonrió—De hecho, tengo varios pendientes, me temo que hoy estaremos bastante ocupados, Hinata.

—Eso no es ningún problema. Mi-Mientras más rápido se resuelva la situación que yo misma ocasioné…

—Ya es parte del pasado. No tiene caso volver a recordar lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Si lo tiene, tengo en cuenta los rumores que hay de mi en todo el edificio y aunque no me gustan para nada, debo decir que yo misma me lo he…

—No. Suficiente—La cortó apresurado, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharlos. Se acercó rápidamente, posicionándose a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro inescrutable, siguió hablándole: —No vuelvas a decir que fuiste tú, ¿está bien?

La vio tragar saliva, nerviosa—¿Por qué… si fui yo…?

—Porque no.

Hinata enfureció de repente—A-Afrontaré yo misma las consecuencias de mis acciones, si tengo que aguantar las miradas de otras personas, e incluso si tengo que disculparme frente a todos, lo haré, Naruto. Ya que parece que todo el mundo prefiere verme a mi como la mala y a ti como el hombre de buen corazón capaz de convertir el vino en agua o hacer algún tipo de milagro…

Su mirada se perdió en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, demasiado enfocado en lo suaves y rojos que se veían. Hinata no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo tentaba, demasiadas veces para ser contadas con los dedos de las manos. Bajo un poco más, mientras ella seguía hablando, embebiéndose de cada centímetro de su piel expuesta y llegando hasta la base de su cuello, donde la tela hacia acto de presencia, obstaculizándole la vista.

Sintió su respiración tornándose más acelerada.

—… Como siempre… puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. Tú, al igual que Hiashi…

Inmediatamente salió de su trance, cada fantasía y pensamiento esfumándose de su mente. Tensó la mandíbula ante el nombramiento de ese hombre.

—No conspiré con tu padre, ¿hasta cuando vas a creer eso? —molesto, bajo la voz—¿hasta cuándo?

—No hay forma de que me convenzas de lo contrario.

No, no había forma, a menos que pudiera meterla dentro de su cabeza y mostrarle cada pensamiento que rondaba allí, pensamientos que buscaban atesorarla y protegerla en vez de hacerle algún daño.

—Ya veo—susurró—parece que duraras bastante tiempo como mi secretaria—quiso morderse la lengua, empezaba a actuar como siempre, pero se sentía herido. Herido por su desconfianza—si es que quieres resarcir el daño que hiciste a mi empresa.

—Te he dado mi palabra para ayudarte—espetó ella—y la cumpliré. Estoy haciendo una tregua hasta que todo se haya solucionado.

Si esa era una tregua, reprochándole una y otra vez sus defectos y acusándole de algo que no había tenido nada que ver, empezaba a creer que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Aparentando indiferencia, se alejo un poco y la observo, cuidando de que en su mirada no se viera cuanto lo había herido con sus frías palabras.

El día de ayer había sido como un sueño, un raro sueño que lo había hecho sentirse lleno de júbilo.

Se decidió. Haría que volviese a ocurrir, si no era ese día, otro, ablandaría su corazón una vez más, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

—Acepto la tregua, princesa.

—Agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así…

—Y yo agradecería que dejaras de culparme por todo lo malo que te ocurre en la vida. Pero no siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere, ¿no es cierto?

El rápido enrojecimiento en aquellas pálidas mejillas a causa de la ira casi hizo que estallara a carcajadas.

—**O—**

**Horas después.**

—Ya… ya le dije que no tengo idea de lo que me habla, señor.

Shikamaru soltó un bufido observando detenidamente el rostro de aquella chica rubia—Fuiste secretaria de Hinata, estoy seguro que debes de saber.

Temari negó repetidamente con la cabeza, su gesto adusto contrastando con sus facciones delicadas—Si lo que esta insinuando es que la señorita Hinata y yo tuvimos algo que ver con el incidente…

—No, por supuesto que no. Jamás pensaría tan mal de tan bellas damas—Mintió, tratando también de convencer a la joven. Si la táctica de hombre amigable no servía, la táctica de hombre experimentado y seductor debía ser la respuesta a aquel puzle que Naruto había comenzado a formar.

Para su desdicha, el nombre de Hinata no había salido de su mente en toda la tarde. Se dedicó a buscar y rebuscar por todos lados su actividad en la semana en la que él había estado ausente, los informes realizados por ella -porque sería pecar de ingenuo suponer que no había hecho nada en todo ese intervalo de tiempo- y no encontró ni un triste reporte. Salvo unos testimonios de los empleados, parecía que Hyuga Hinata no estaba implicada en el incidente que le había ocurrido a Empresas Namikaze.

Pero ahí estaba el punto, la pieza que faltaba, estaba seguro de que si ella no hubiera empezado a trabajar allí nunca se hubiera dado tal hecho. Ella era parte de la cadena, el eslabón perdido y que, al parecer, era custodiado por nada mas y nada menos que Naruto. Sospechosamente sobreprotector con la chica, cuidando que no se dijera nada malo de su persona.

—Un elogio no hará que diga lo que usted quiere oír—Respondió Temari—Si me disculpa, tengo que hacer algunos papeles…

—Antes de que se vaya—exclamó él, apresurado—solo quiero hacerle una pregunta más.

Un suspiro desganado se oyó de su parte —Dígame…

—¿Ese día… la señorita Hyuga se reunió con el jefe?

Un minuto de silencio le siguió a su pregunta. Algo exasperado, él solo atinó a esperar a que la otra respondiera:

—…Sí.

—Gracias, señorita No Sabaku. Ya puede retirarse.

Maldito Naruto y maldito el día en que tuvo que irse. Guardarle un secreto relacionado con la empresa y, de paso, no contarle nada de Hinata lo estaba irritando de sobremanera. No era nadie para pedirle explicaciones, por más amigo que fuera del jefe también era su empleado. Pero, cielos, su mente no dejaba de barajear infinitas posibilidades sobre la presencia de Hyuga Hinata en la empresa.

¿Así que Naruto no planeaba seducirla?

Bien, averiguaría que pasaba entre esos dos. Y cuando tuviera la verdad en sus manos molería a golpes al bastardo de su amigo-jefe por haberle ocultado información importante.

—Dios, que problemático…

—**O—**

La noche llegó más rápido de lo imaginado. Al menos para Hinata que, extremadamente cansada, recostó la cabeza en el montón de hojas esparcidas por su escritorio. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente sintió el placer que conllevaba no hacer nada, solo estar inmóvil en un lugar, sin realizar esfuerzo mental alguno.

Incluso el sonido de pisos más abajo parecía ser arrullador, un somnífero que la llevaba al mundo de los sueños, lejos de sus problemas, desdichas y de Naruto… sobre todo de Naruto.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí!

Parecía que ni en sus sueños aquella voz la dejaría en paz, pensó para si misma, jamás lograría escapar de aquel irritante tono burlesco.

_Hazte la dormida, quizá así se vaya. _

Por un momento quiso reír, pues la imagen mental de un animal salvaje con pelaje rubio y ojos condenadamente azules apareció en su mente. Pensar en Naruto como una bestia era lo mas adecuado que se le había podido ocurrir, ciertamente ese hombre parecía tenerla como presa y su única defensa era escapar o, en su defecto, hacerse la muerta -o dormida en todo caso-

¡Hasta que punto había llegado, cielos!

—¿Princesa?

Él podía seguir hablando todo lo que quisiera, no le haría caso. Suficiente había tenido todo el día, esperaría a que él se fuera y la dejara sola y luego, por fin, guardaría sus cosas y se iría directo a su departamento a descansar y prepararse una rica y abundante cena. Presionó los parpados con inusitada fuerza y se obligo a si misma a acompasar su respiración, relajar los músculos de su cuerpo y aparentar que había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con suerte, en unos minutos la dejaría en paz.

Los segundos pasaron y ella no escuchaba nada, se pregunto si él ya se había ido, pero no quiso ponerse en riesgo y siguió en la misma posición. Sentía parte de la cara ya entumecida por la presión ejercida contra la fría y dura madera del mueble, un cosquilleo que le advertía que pronto tendría que levantar la cabeza o el dolor se haría presente.

Respiro profundamente y entonces lo sintió, con demasiada intensidad. Un débil soplo cerca de su nuca, aproximándose a su oreja. Por poco y se cae de la silla o retrocede instintivamente, pero se mantuvo quieta, como si aquello no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo. Y luego de nuevo, otro soplo cercano, haciendo bailar unos pocos de sus cabellos.

¿Pero que le pasaba a Naruto?

¿Por qué se le aproximaba de esa forma?

De pronto el aire se tornó mas caliente, le costaba respirar, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él se le había aproximado mucho más, tapándola con su gran físico. Podía oír su respiración, acercándose centímetro a centímetro para, por último, detenerse justo en su oído. El corazón comenzó a latirle desesperadamente, una sensación de pesadez en el vientre que la hizo sentirse como si cayera dentro de un abismo sin fin.

Era demasiado para ella. Ya podía sentir el excesivo calor en sus mejillas, el sudor empezando a hacer acto de presencia en todo su rostro…

—No estas dormida…—la voz enronquecida de él inundo al instante cada uno de sus sentidos, la forma en que irrumpió en cada una de sus sensaciones fue tan brusca que un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza— no me engañas, Hinata.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo, todo el valor, toda la cordura para responderle como mejor podía.

—Eres… cruel.

Lo que había hecho era crueldad, ¡tortura! Podía haberla dejado allí y…

—O tu eres masoquista.

—Na-Naruto…

—¿Sì?

—¿Podrías alejarte ya?

Una cantarina risa se oyó de sus labios para luego dejarla libre de su asfixiante presencia. Cuando todo pasó Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio. Con lentitud empezó a enderezarse en su asiento hasta poder enforcar la vista en la alta figura de su jefe. No tenía el valor de preguntarle porque hizo lo que hizo, porque parecía querer aproximarse más y más o porque la veía con tal intensidad que entreveraba que fuera incapaz de contenerse.

Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas, pero nunca dejaría de preguntarse el porqué de ellas.

Cualquiera diría que era porque él estaba interesado en ella… entrecerró los ojos, claro, si el estaba interesado ella podía considerarse la reina de Inglaterra. Imposible.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a mujeres mucho más hermosas, carismáticas e inteligentes. Mujeres como Sakura, Ino, o básicamente, cualquiera que no respondiera al nombre de Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella salió de su ensoñación—¿Disculpa?

—Tu rostro…—Murmuró el—Parece bastante enojado.

—¡Oh!

Bajo la cabeza rápidamente, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta. Genial, su plan de hacerse la dormida le había salido extremadamente mal. ¿Por qué parecía que todos sus planes, cuando Naruto tenía que ver con ellos, parecían fracasar inevitablemente?

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Bien, si eso no había funcionado debía irse tan rápido como pudiera, no planeaba compartir el ascensor con Naruto, ni conversar de nuevo con él. De alguna forma le atemorizaba que sucediera lo mismo que el día anterior, empezar a llevarse bien después de nueve años ya no cabía en ningún futuro que ella había imaginado.

No caería bajo el hechizo de esa sonrisa. ¡Claro que no!

—Hinata.

—A-Adiós, nos vemos… el lunes.

Paso por su lado como un rayo y caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta el ascensor. Cuando apenas toco el botón para llamarlo una mano más grande se posiciono en el mismo lugar en que la de ella estaba. Sorprendida, de inmediato la retiró.

—Espera. Te iba a preguntar si tienes en que irte—Habló Naruto, le pareció que demasiado calmado para lo que había sucedido entre ellos minutos antes. —¿Tienes coche?

—Naruto…—Jadeó, ya cansada de ese juego—Estoy… bastante cansada.

—No lo dudo.

—Q-Quiero terminar esta semana de la forma mas tranquila, sin discusiones.

Eso era cierto. Hasta cierto punto estaba harta de que cada vez que ellos se vieran terminaran reprochándose algo.

—Y yo no quiero discutir, princesa.

Ella torció el gesto ante aquel apodo que tanto odiaba—Lo que quiero decir, es que seria mejor que nos despidamos aquí, si quieres…—calló un momento—puedes tomar primero el ascensor y luego yo…

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron, Hinata vio al interior y se quedó parada donde estaba, esperando que el rubio haya entendido su mensaje.

—¿Me estas echando?

Ella volteo a verlo ante el tono de su voz, que parecía haber sonado dolido. De inmediato se sintió algo culpable…

—¿A mí? ¿A tu jefe? ¿A Naruto Uzumaki?

Ahora ya no tan culpable. Que hombre más narcisista, egocéntrico…

Apretó los labios.

—En ese caso, me iré yo primero.

—¡Por dios, Hinata! Actúas como si fuera un monstruo del cual huir.

—N-No… ¡No es cierto! —exclamó a la defensiva, aunque muy dentro de ella algo decía "Si" con la misma intensidad.

Naruto se masajeó la sien mientras soltaba un largo y tendido suspiro. Hinata pudo distinguir que se veía casi igual al día de ayer; igual de rendido, cansado y ojeroso. También suspiró, quizá para él era igual de cansador discutir cada vez, quizá, muy a su manera, estaba intentando hacer la convivencia algo mucho más amena y menos tóxica. Quizá, él quisiera arreglar las cosas y estaba realmente decidido a llevarse bien con ella.

Otra vez la duda, las palabras de Ino y Sakura retumbando en su cabeza, los recuerdos inundando su mente y esa sonrisa suya opacando cualquier rastro de rencor…

Tenían una tregua por ahora, ¿cierto? Podía intentar bajar sus defensas, aunque fuera un poco.

Podía dejar que la Hinata esperanzada de secundaria volviera a asomarse por un resquicio de su corazón…

Aspiró aire—No tengo auto…—con gracia, giró su cuerpo hacia la figura de Naruto—Normalmente siempre me voy en bus.

Él la miró detenidamente por unos momentos, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Observándola de hito en hito como si quisiera encontrar en su expresión algo que le dijera que no estaba hablando en serio, más al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad adopto un gesto de alivio.

—Hinata, si me permites… ¿puedo llevarte hasta tu…?

—Sí.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante la rápida respuesta—¿…En verdad?

—Estamos…—ella desvio la mirada—estamos en tregua, ¿recuerdas?

—En tregua…

Asintió, dubitativa—Y… yo… bu-bueno…

—En ese caso—Hinata alzó la cabeza al darse cuenta del caballeroso tono de su voz. Pocas veces Naruto se había comportado así en su presencia, la mayoría, la trataba como el objeto de sus burlas o chistes—Pasa tu primero...—señalo el ascensor, presionando el botón para que se abriera de nuevo.

Algo divertida por lo inusual de la situación atinó a adentrarse en el reducido espacio seguida por él. En todo el transcurso no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo la deslumbrante sonrisa que Naruto portaba en sus labios. Piso a piso empezaba a ser más y más consciente de sus rasgos.

_Una vez más…_

Una vez más, él y ella solos. Una vez más admirándolo silenciosamente, una vez más cayendo más y más en su atractivo.

Se dedicó a recordar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, lo mucho que lo había llegado a conocer sin querer, cuando él se dio a la tarea de hacerle la vida imposible. Nunca entendería porque la molestaba, así como tampoco entendería porque quería llevarse bien con ella después de tantos años. Pero por ese momento, no le importaba ya.

A decir verdad, Naruto nunca le había hecho un daño grande, de una extraña manera se había mantenido a su lado, burlándose si, pero allí había estado. Cuando le iba mal en la universidad él siempre llegaba a distraerla de alguna forma, cuando no podía más con la carga de ser una Hyuga él exclamaba lo tremendamente difícil que también era ser un Uzumaki, con ello, ella sentía el peso de la cruz que le había impuesto su familia mucho más liviana.

El tema de haber conspirado junto a su padre tampoco era demasiado grave, viéndolo desde otro ángulo, pues él le había ofrecido, ese mismo día, un trabajo muy bien renumerado en su propia empresa. Había aceptado sus condiciones y había tenido la confianza necesaria para ponerla en un cargo relativamente alto. Lo que ella haya hecho después había sido por su orgullo dañado, lo sabía, la venganza que corría por sus venas como lava hirviendo.

Y le había hecho daño, ella si lo había afectado, lo había traicionado de cierta manera. Aun así, después de sus acciones…

_Me perdonó._

Por que ella sabía que él la había perdonado el mismo día que supo lo que había hecho…

Talvez, solo talvez, la que se estaba comportando como un ogro últimamente, era ella.

La abrumante verdad de ese pensamiento caló profundamente en su corazón.

El ascensor por fin se abrió en la planta baja, dejando ver a unos cuantos empleados y el personal de aseo realizar sus últimas actividades de la noche.

Naruto, algo repuesto de la gama de sensaciones que lo fueron atacando a medida que el ascensor descendía, empezó a salir del cubículo, pero algo lo retuvo súbitamente de la chaqueta, cuando él volteo a ver extrañado se encontró con el rostro de Hinata mirándolo con expresión misteriosa, una mano de ella agarrando y apretando un trozo de tela de su traje.

Abrió la boca para hablar más también fue velozmente acallado:

—No huiré mas de ti. No eres un monstruo, a pesar de todo. Naruto, eres una buena persona… en el fondo, quiero decir… Gra-gracias… gracias por seguir confiando en mí.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la declaración, fascinado por la forma en que ella se ruborizaba más y más. Su corazón se lleno de una extrema calidez y percibió como todo alrededor desaparecía solo para concentrarse en la imagen de Hinata. Si él era el veneno, ella, definitivamente, era el remedio, porque de pronto, cualquier clase de dolor, problema o desdicha se fue esfumando lentamente de su mente.

Si, si, ¡sí! Lo había logrado, había logrado que la situación se diera una vez más.

Le sonrió, tanto como podía, importándole un bledo quien pudiera verlos o si al día siguiente otro tipo de rumores empezaran a esparcirse por la empresa. Él la protegería, siempre la protegería.

_Te quiero, Hinata…_

Quiso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por todo el maldito edificio.

—**O—**

—Interesante… —Sonrió, frente a la pantalla, con los ojos posados en un determinado lugar. Examinando, analizando. —Sumamente interesante…

Ensanchó su sonrisa y se acomodó los anteojos.

Frente a él una fotografía yacía plasmada, una chica posando tímidamente para la cámara, sus rasgos extremadamente distintivos, y esos ojos… esos ojos que delataban completamente a donde pertenecía, de donde provenía.

—Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.

Un tesoro en medio de tanta basura.

Comenzaba a entender porque Naruto parecía querer esconderla de él, si era la hija del mismísimo Hiashi, la heredera de los Hyuga.

Debía conocerla a como dé lugar.


	7. Comodidad

¡Hola, hola! ¡nuevo capítulo! He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, quizá por ello es un poco más extenso… ténganme paciencia, por mi escribiría mucho más, pero tengo en cuenta que la lectura se puede tornar aburrida si es así xD.

Agradecer inmensamente sus comentarios, me llena de alegría cada vez que recibo uno y más saber que les gusta como va la historia n.n

**Procrastinacion: **Paciencia pequeña saltamontes xD, que todo se dará a su tiempo jajaja. Saludos n.n, gracias por seguirme leyendo. He visto tu página y quiero agradecerte por publicar mis fics ;'3 ( o no sé cuál es la palabra adecuada para eso xD). También, disfruto mucho con lo que subes xD, aunque soy una fantasmona que no da likes ni comenta jajaja.

**Usagi Hina: **Y a mí también me esta matando! TwT. Que bueno que te gustase :3, saludos!

**Turquoise97: **Genial que te haya hecho sentir así :3. El NaruHina es tan bello 3. Kabuto será un personaje clave, y sobre lo de Shikamaru xD, si, pobre, la curiosidad le puede tanto. Y a ti gracias por comentar siempre n.n, saludos!

**ANn D Paola: **La sonrisa de Naruto es como el mismo sol 3 xD. Gracias por comentar n.n que alegría que te haya gustado el cap :D

**Starry night: **Y para mi es reconfortante escribirlo :3. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y darme tu opinión sobre el cap n.n, saludos!

Sin mas preámbulos, ¡a leer!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

—No. Nunca…

—¿Nunca? ¿Nunca has sentido algo por alguien? ¿No se te ha acelerado el corazón o te han sudado las manos?

—¿Por qué tendrían que sudarme las manos?

—N-No lo sé, el nerviosismo…

—Siempre me pongo nerviosa pero no siento que me suden las manos…

—Bien, entonces… ¿no has sentido mariposas en el estómago?

—¡Qu-que horrible! ¿quién sentiría algo así?

—¡Por dios, Hinata!

—Das descripciones muy raras, Sakura. Yo no creo que el amor sea así.

—¿Entonces?

—No sabría decirlo. No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero si en el amor verdadero, creo en el tiempo que pasas con una persona.

—¿qué es para ti el amor, Hinata?

—El amor es… es entendimiento, necesidad, pero también… es una forma de no sentirse solos en este mundo.

—Pero, ¿no te parece que esa forma de definirlo es algo…?

—Sakura, objetivamente hablando la gente ama lo que necesita, lo que le hace sentir bien.

—¿Y la amistad… que piensas de la amistad?

—¿La amistad?… puede ser dolorosa, puede llevarte al mismo cielo e infierno con un simple gesto, ¿sabes? Te puede herir y hacer sentir rechazada de tal forma que no sabrás en que has fallado. Pero también, puedes sentirte dichosa, ilusionada, imaginando… ¿eh? ¿por qué sonríes?

—Hinata, ¿estás segura de que no estas confundiendo un poco las cosas?

—Se-seguramente la que confunde las cosas eres tú.

—**O—**

—Gracias… por…

—No me agradezcas por algo tan simple, Hina.

Se mordió el labio inferior y volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana del auto, admirando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad mientras este avanzaba. Luces iluminando las calles, dando ese toque de misticismo que solo la noche era capaz de dar. Las estrellas en el firmamento y la luna llena, apareciendo en toda su magnificencia en medio de aquel manto negro.

Aspiró aire lentamente, deleitándose del ambiente. Siempre le había gustado la tranquilidad y allí eso era lo único que reinaba.

—Lo que dijiste antes…—la voz de Naruto se escuchó suave y tenue a sus oídos—… sobre que no huirías más de mi…

—¿qué… qué hay sobre eso? —sintió las mejillas un poco calientes al recordar sus propias palabras.

—Nada… solo…

Ante aquellas palabras y el intenso silencio que se apoderó del carro, Hinata tuvo que voltear a verlo una vez más. El perfil de él manejando la recibió y fue como un sopetón pues, a pesar de la falta de luz que había en el coche, podía ver sus rasgos, el índigo en su mirada brillando más que nunca. Sus manos, grandes pero finas tomando el volante con firmeza y maniobrándolo. Sus ojos se quedaron plantados ahí, en cada uno de sus dedos, impresionada de lo mucho que le agradaban. La forma en que estos se cerraban sobre el manubrio, la calidez que estaba segura, desprendían…

Un leve tirón hacia adelante la hizo salir de su ensoñación. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que el coche había parado a causa de un semáforo en rojo.

—Olvídalo. No quise decir nada…—susurró él.

¿Nada? ¿Por qué entonces había sacado el tema a colación? Apretó los labios.

—Lo que dije antes, en verdad lo creo Naruto. Si tu no me crees…

—¿Cuándo he dicho que no te creo? —le pareció que su tono de voz aumentaba a cada palabra.

—No has dejado que termine la frase, parece que te gusta interrump…

—Claro que no.

Arrugó la frente, un poco más molesta. Toda la tranquilidad de hace unos momentos, de repente, tirada al caño.

—Pu-pues lo estás haciendo, ¡me estas interrumpiendo!

El semáforo cambio a verde y Naruto apretó el acelerador con prisa: —Es porque creo que estás diciendo cosas equivocadas.

—¿Co-cosas equivocadas…? —musitó, asombrada—tu mismo sacaste el tema, yo solo…

—No, no quise decir eso, verás… Hinata… en verdad no quise decir eso…

—¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?

—Yo… no quise recriminarte o algo por el estilo si eso es lo que crees—habló con rapidez mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—lo que quería decir… bueno… quería decirte… ¡Maldita sea! ¿puedes dejar de mirarme?

¡Lo que faltaba! Ordenarle y gritarle como si ella fuera un simple peón, como si la estuviera haciendo el mayor favor del mundo. Podía aceptar que él la había ayudado, que tenía la culpa por lo que estaba pasando en la empresa y que le debía muchas cosas, pero no aceptaba que después de sincerarse él la tratase con la misma actitud de siempre.

Observó por la ventana y reconoció las calles. Ya estaba algo cerca a su casa, unas cinco cuadras más o menos, prefería irse caminando a seguir allí, tratando de entender a aquel hombre. Por dios, si ambos se habían visto el uno al otro con sinceridad y él le había vuelto a sonreír, ¿cómo algo así podía ser deshecho en cuestión de segundos? No lo entendía, no entendía Naruto y, por ese día, ya no quería hacer más el intento, estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con sentimientos tan contradictorios.

Un fin de semana lejos de él era lo que necesitaba. Ya el lunes podría seguir con aquella tregua, seguir con la decisión que había asumido en el ascensor, volver a darse la oportunidad de intentar ser su amiga, a pesar de los posibles dolores de cabeza que ambos se seguirían dando el uno al otro.

¡Por todos los cielos!

—De-detente, me bajaré aquí.

—¿Qué?

Observó como el la miraba de reojo varias veces mientras seguía manejando.

—Detente, Naruto.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Quiero bajar!

—¡Aun no me hemos llegado a tu edificio!

Sin decir alguna palabra más empezó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, ahora estaba roja, sí, pero no por nerviosismo sino por ira. Naruto era el único que la hacía rabiar a niveles insospechados. En el instituto, en la universidad… ahora en el trabajo. Resopló sonoramente mientras buscaba a tientas la manija de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? Hinata, vuelve a ponerte el cinturón de seguridad. Ahora mismo. —su voz de pronto sonó tan autoritaria que un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

No, ya estaba acostumbrada. Envalentonada, siguió en su búsqueda, ignorando completamente sus palabras.

—Maldición—con una acción rápida él detuvo el auto en medio de la calle y empezó a despeinarse los cabellos, de inmediato ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para quedarse quieta en su lugar mientras escuchaba la sarta de maldiciones e insultos contra el mundo que profesaba Naruto en voz extremadamente baja.

—Bien, bien…—murmuró él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, procurando no mirarla. Completamente derrotado—¿por qué estamos peleando?

¿Por qué estaban peleando? Pensó para sí misma. De pronto la razón principal se había esfumado de su mente. Tragó saliva mientras fruncía el ceño:

—¿Po-por qué no te lo preguntas a ti mismo?

Un minuto de silencio le siguió a su cuestionamiento. De pronto, oyó una leve risa, intensificándose poco a poco hasta inundar todo el coche.

—Princesa…—lo miró rápidamente con molestia impregnada en cada uno de sus gestos. Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente—Hinata. Discúlpame… —Bajó la mirada—después de lo que me dijiste yo solo quería…

Algo harta de oírlo hablar sin terminar las frases decidió empezar a presionarlo sin tapujos—¿Querías qué, Naruto? Si no me lo dices… me bajaré ahora mismo de tu auto y…—imprimió un tono más duro en su voz— no me podrás detener.

—Yo… —pasaron varios segundos—quería… invitarte.

Abrió los ojos de par en par—¿I-invitarme? ¿A qué?

¿A qué quería invitarla? ¿A trabajar más? De pronto una imagen de ella haciendo papeles y más papeles al lado de él se multiplicó en su mente, dejándola frustrada. Oh no, no perturbaría su paz de fin de semana, ¡no lo haría!

—Si es para trabajar más…—empezó a hablar.

—¡No! ¿Pero qué…? —él se mordió el labio, como si le costara demasiado hablar, Hinata observo como hacia esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para mantenerse sereno. ¿Qué le pasaba?

De repente, se le acercó. Su varonil rostro a centímetros del de ella, observándola minuciosamente. Sus ojos azules rebuscando en el fondo de su alma, esperando encontrar algún indicio de algo que no estaba segura qué era. Sintió su pulso acelerarse un poco ante la acción y el aire cargarse de manera súbita. No se acostumbraba del todo a su cercanía, por más años que pasaran, ¿Quién lo haría de todas formas? Un hombre como él no podía pasar tan indiferente… esfumo de inmediato aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Su barbilla fue tomada y alzada suavemente por aquellos dedos que rato antes se había dedicado a admirar en silencio.

—Naruto—noto como la mirada de él se perdía más y más abajo. Se alteró y, en un intento por alejarse, pegó la cabeza al cabezal del asiento.

—No para trabajar, por dios…no soy tan aburrido, de veras—articuló el rubio para después, con extrema calma, soltarla y volver a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Ella se dejó, sin saber que hacer, solo siendo consciente de cada pequeño roce entre las telas de sus ropas. Luego de unos minutos terminó y volvió a su lugar. Sus manos fueron a parar otra vez al volante y con una rápida acción encendió de nuevo el coche. Para sorpresa de Hinata, cuando menos se lo esperó estaba siendo transportada de nuevo hasta su casa.

Cualquier tipo de indicio de discusión, olvidado de pleno.

Estaba muy cansada, eso era, solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar de una vez por todas.

Las cuadras fueron pasando y en menos de lo que se imaginó el auto se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio en el que vivía. Una construcción mediana de no más de seis pisos, algo antigua y descolorida.

Soltó un suspiro. Cuando empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, completamente ensimismada en la discusión que habían tenido y en la forma en que él la había terminado, con unos cuantos simples gestos -si simple se le podía llamar a tomarla de la barbilla y acercársele tan íntimamente- una ráfaga de aire le hizo temblar un poco, al ladear la cabeza vio la puerta de su lado abierta.

De nuevo, el Naruto caballeroso había aparecido.

_Esto es cosa de locos… _

Salió y caminó unos cuantos pasos, él le cerró la puerta de inmediato.

—Hasta el lunes—ella se giró para verlo y tratar de dedicarle un gesto amable. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al no oír ninguna respuesta de su parte. —Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, aunque digas que es algo muy simple.

—Hinata, hace un rato… querías huir de mí, ¿verdad? — el repentino cambio de tema la hizo enderezarse de golpe.

—E-eso no es huir…—admitió.

—No importa, es algo que yo mismo cause. No puedo esperar que confíes en mí de la noche a la mañana—lo miró sorprendida. Él se reclinó en su auto, con los brazos cruzados mientras seguía hablando—Por eso tengo una idea…

—¿Eh?

—Verás…—sonrió zorruno, aquello la puso alerta—Tu y yo, Hinata…—alzó las manos—vamos a forjar nuestra confianza.

¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Y para eso…—amplió su sonrisa, a tal punto que esta parecía presagiar su destino. Hinata lo miro de hito en hito—Hay que vernos seguido, muy seguido… Te espero mañana en mi departamento, al medio día.

—¡No! —exclamó—Es fin de semana…

—Esa es mi invitación, princesa—rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del conductor. Sin mostrar en ningún momento su rostro. Ella estaba casi segura que escondía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No era posible. Su fin de semana… ese hombre no tenía límites para atormentarla. Y llamarla con ese apodo de nuevo. Sintió la sangre fluir como fuego por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Na-Naruto!

—Hasta mañana.

—¡Naruto! Eres… ¡eres…!

— Soy una buena persona—rio—tu misma lo dijiste.

—¡no iré!

—Oh, eso me rompería el corazón… ¿quieres romperle el corazón a tu jefe?

¡hombre cruel!

Hinata vio como el coche se alejaba a máxima velocidad dejando una estela de humo en el transcurso.

_Tregua. Estamos en tregua._

Repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarse. No tenía sentido querer volver a vengarse de él. De ninguna forma. Ella había dado su palabra.

Sin embargo…

Un pequeño escarmiento nunca venía mal, ¿no?

—**O—**

El amanecer llegó y él sol apareció en todo su fulgor. El ruido de la ciudad empezó a intensificarse mientras la mañana seguía su curso. Al sur, la sombra de una gran mansión era testigo de miradas asombradas de personas que pasaban por allí. La fachada de la gran casa decorada de forma tradicional parecía brillar con luz propia, a los lados se hallaban inmensos arboles de Sakura adornándola y alrededor un gran jardín repleto de flores y un estanque yacían en todo su esplendor. Los pájaros en lo alto de los tejados, cantando su serenata a todo aquel que quiera oírlos.

La entrada era obstruida por un muro alto de piedra y una enorme puerta de metal, que hacía alusión a la elegancia y sofisticación de la familia que vivía allí.

Absolutamente todos conocían a los Hyuga, y mucho más al patriarca Hyuga: Hiashi. El hombre era famoso por su gran talante, y por haber llevado el nombre de su familia de la manera más honrosa y tradicionalista posible. Se decía que no admitía ningún tipo de rebeldía ni mucho menos alguna rebelión, y era por eso que ya hace mucho tiempo, años, una integrante de la familia, la propia heredera había sido echada de allí, como una vergüenza para portar el apellido.

Hiashi le había dado la oportunidad de asumir el rol que le tocaba y de ser la sucesora de todo aquello que poseía. Ella lo había rechazado todo fervientemente, con la única idea en mente de escapar de una vez por todas de la presión familiar y hacer lo que quisiera, sin ningún apellido que se interpusiera entre sus planes. La renegada de la familia. La heredera caprichosa que no había sabido asumir sus responsabilidades y había huido, tal cual ratón, de todas ellas.

Al menos así era como los sirvientes, algunos integrantes de los Hyuga y la gran mayoría de las personas del exterior la veían.

Y así se encargarían de hacerla ver hasta que ella misma aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos, que se enfrentara a la realidad y viera que no era nada sin un apellido digno.

Dentro de la mansión el patriarca de los Hyuga tomaba tranquilamente su té, sentado frente a una gran mesa vacía decorada con un fino mantel. Escuchaba atentamente las ultimas noticias dadas por su sirviente Ko: el estado actual de las cuentas de la familia y de la compañía. La empresa que poseían era la constructora más antigua del país, con muchos edificios alrededor de este que proveían de los servicios que requería gran parte de la población. Siendo reconocida en reiteradas veces y ganando muchos premios por su técnica y calidad. Su empresa había sido la que prácticamente dotó de vida y magnificencia a la ciudad y al país, el legado que su padre y el padre de su padre -así sucesivamente- le habían otorgado.

Mantener el nombre en alto, así como aquello que los había caracterizado durante años y años era un deber de todo aquel que asumía la presidencia y el liderazgo de la familia debía realizar.

—El joven Neji hizo un trabajo excelente al realizar los informes sobre la ganancia de los últimos seis meses—el sirviente le extendió un folder con los papeles—como puede ver se han duplicado.

Hiashi asintió—¿Qué hay de Hanabi?

—La señorita está realizando su trabajo en la empresa que usted le selecciono de forma satisfactoria.

—Ser secretaria es algo en lo que no debería fallar en absoluto—afirmo, neutral—es el trabajo más simple que se le puede dar a un empleado.

—Según los informes…—habló Ko, su perlada mirada observando a ningún sitio en concreto mientras se mantenía firme a un lado de su jefe—prácticamente ha logrado ganarse la adulación de sus superiores.

Entrecerró los ojos—Infórmale que pronto dejara de trabajar en esa empresa, su objetivo ya ha sido cumplido. Rebajarse a seguir estando en ese lugar siendo una Hyuga sería un insulto para ella misma.

—Entendido, señor—el sirviente hizo una reverencia marcada—si necesita alguna otra información…

Por un ligero instante una imagen paso por su mente, la de su hija mayor, misma que descartó con rapidez. Adoptando un gesto indiferente negó con la cabeza en completo silencio, y sorbió el té de su taza una vez más. El sirviente, obediente y captando que él quería estar completamente solo empezó a retirarse, cuando estuvo muy cerca del panel corredizo que daba a la salida este se abrió sin más, dando paso a otro criado que inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

Hiashi miro de reojo al hombre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Señor, tiene una visita.

¿A esas horas de la mañana? Consideraba que era una falta de respeto interrumpirlo mientras tomaba el té, mas estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la vulgaridad de la gente del exterior. La modernidad que muchos llamaban, para él nada más que absurdez. Nada superaría a las tradiciones, lo que el deber y el honor brindaban a alguien que se mantenía firme en sus convicciones, sin importarle lo mucho que el mundo avanzaba.

—¿Su nombre? —articuló, seco.

—Kabuto Yakushi.

Había oído hablar de él, comentarios satisfactorios de otros dueños de empresas dirigidos a su extraordinaria gestión y su adecuado comportamiento—Hazlo pasar.

—¿Aquí mismo, señor?

—Que mejor. —afirmo rotundamente. Llevarlo a la sala principal podría ser considerado deshonroso, sobre todo cuando no era alguien que considerara extremadamente importante.

Cuando los dos hombres se retiraron los minutos pasaron mientras él seguía tomando su taza, deleitándose con la estimulante fragancia que emanaba. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas calentaba la pieza y a sí mismo, aunado a eso la brisa fresca que se colaba hacia bailar sus largos cabellos y la fina tela de su yukata.

Cuando oyó la puerta deslizarse se desligó de todo pensamiento inútil y volteó a ver a la persona que yacía sentada en el marco. Mantenía la cabeza baja y las manos en los muslos, una pose de claro respeto que conocía más que de sobra.

—Es un honor conocerlo.

—Kabuto Yakushi, ¿no es cierto? —el aludido asintió—puedes pararte y sentarte donde gustes.

Como una orden él acato lo que dijo. La mirada de Hiashi lo barrió de pies a cabeza mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. El joven portaba un traje hecho a medida y un peinado pulcro, el aire que desprendía era de confianza total. Ya sentado, los dos se miraron a la cara con gesto serio.

—Perdone por la repentina visita, pensé que no me recibiría.

—He oído de ti. —habló él—muchos parecen conocerte.

Kabuto asintió, con una media sonrisa—Soy socio de una gran mayoría de empresas en el país, y dueño de una, aunque no tengo aun lo que se requiere para triunfar como debe de ser.

Las últimas palabras sonaron en medio de la habitación como un eco en sus propios recuerdos. La misma frase hecha por otros labios y otra voz, la imagen de Hinata se posicionó en su cabeza, diciéndole lo mismo, pero con gesto doliente y lastimero. El ultimo día que la vio frente a frente, el día que partió y no volvió más al seno de la familia.

"_Lo siento padre, aún no tengo lo que se requiere para triunfar como debe de ser."_

Algo molesto consigo mismo atino a verlo con cautela.

—Pocas personas triunfan en la vida.

—Por eso estoy aquí—le sonrió con más soltura, acomodándose los lentes de paso—Señor Hiashi, vengo a hacerle una propuesta de negocios.

—Creo que no es el momento adecuado. Ahora mismo no tengo en mente aventurarme.

—Le aseguro que no es nada riesgoso, al contrario—Kabuto se inclinó un poco, el reflejo de sus anteojos brilló con la luz del sol—podría resultar en una gran ganancia para su empresa. Puede investigarme si gusta, trato de realizar el mejor trabajo posible, las referencias que puede encontrar de mi con otras personas son las mejores.

Él se halló a si mismo pensándolo un rato. Era un hombre excesivamente reservado, con demasiado autocontrol. Y, aun así, la curiosidad empezó a hacer mella en su interior.

Sin esperar un minuto más llamó a su sirviente y ordenó que traigan otra taza de té. Con calma, terminó el suyo en medio de un intenso e intrigante silencio para luego empezar a hablar como aquel hombre de negocios experimentado que era:

—Considérate afortunado, Kabuto, ¿cuál es la propuesta que vienes a hacerme?

—**O—**

—Veamos… música, comida, libros, atuendo, ¿un pantalón de tela y una camisa esta bien? ¡No, espera! ¿no estoy muy despeinado? ¡Agh!

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su absurdo monologó. Caminando de un lado a otro dejo pasar unos segundos en un intento de calmar su alocado pulso y su nerviosismo. En el transcurso se jaló algunos mechones de pelo para rectificar que no estaba en un sueño y que, efectivamente, detrás de su puerta, estaba Hinata, esperando que le abriera para pasar el día juntos.

¡El día juntos!

¿No se había apresurado demasiado? ¿No era algo muy forzado en su relación?

_Al diablo._

No podía más con el autocontrol, con la urgencia de ganar su corazón.

El timbre sonó una vez más y totalmente decidido camino hasta la entrada, tratando por todos los medios de no reflejar ningún indicio de debilidad en su rostro, ni en sus gestos. Con una bocanada de aire, posó la palma de su mano sobre el picaporte y contando hasta tres lo giró. Procuró sonreír al instante:

—Hinata, ya te estabas tar…dando—Su vista recorrió lentamente de izquierda a derecha mientras su cerebro asimilaba la imagen que tenía delante. Tres pares de ojos lo observaban detenidamente, unos inconfundiblemente perlas, con un atisbo de diversión reflejado muy en el fondo de ellos. Tardó en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando por fin lo entendió una especie de decepción se sembró en su corazón—Sakura… Ino.

—¿Qué tal, Naruto? —saludo la rubia.

—¿Sorprendido? —le siguió Sakura, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Yo? —procuró mostrarse burlón, rehuyendo al sentimiento que se estaba apoderando de él—¡Claro que no!

—Les comenté que hoy ibas a organizar una reunión en tu departamento—al escuchar la voz de Hinata no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia ella—y les invité, espero no haber sido demasiado impulsiva.

¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso. Hinata era lista, o maquiavélica, a decir verdad. No lo aparentaba, pero en esa pequeña cabecita suya ideaba planes catastróficos a la velocidad de la luz. Era una lástima que él fuera la principal víctima de ellos, sobre todo cuando no sabía de sus puras y honestas intenciones para con ella. ¡Si tan solo se pusiera en su lugar una vez en su vida! Dejaría de pensar en él como el villano.

Quizá la había embarrado invitándola de esa manera el día de ayer… pero en verdad había estado realmente ilusionado con tenerla para él esa tarde. Debió haber imaginado que no cedería tan fácilmente, por dios, si nueve años habían pasado y nada era sencillo con ella. Estaba pecando de iluso y romántico.

Sonrió adusto—Al contrario, Hinata—volvió a ver a las otras dos chicas—me siento bastante honrado con su presencia ahora mismo.

—¿Eh? —la oyó balbucear débilmente.

Algo herido decidió ignorarla hasta que él mismo se calmase. Pues no quería comportarse como siempre. Podría hacerle alguna clase de comentario irónico o burlarse, pero estaba seguro que ese era un mal camino a seguir, no debía desquitarse solo porque se sentía decepcionado. Y ya no quería ser tan inmaduro para actuar bajo la famosa premisa del "ojo por ojo".

—Siempre tan caballeroso—comentó Ino—¿verdad Sakura, Hinata?

—Pasen—les cedió el paso— espero que les guste el ramen, hice mucho el día de hoy.

—Tonto, ya presentía que no iba a ser otra cosa. Estas obsesionado con esa comida en particular—Sakura entró primero, dando pasos largos hasta llegar a su grande y lujosa sala. Una vez allí, tiro su bolso en uno de los enormes sofás color negro que había y se sentó con gracia—no es saludable.

Él rio sonoramente, observando como Ino y Hinata terminaban de entrar—¡Es saludable para mí! —cerró la puerta.

—¡Óiganlo! —exclamó Sakura.

—Ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, opino que tiene derecho a comer lo que se le dé la gana—habló Ino—además, ¡vida solo hay una!

—Si tú lo dices, bruja…

—Sí, lo digo yo, frentona.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

Negando con la cabeza Naruto suspiró. Acostumbrado a las peleas que ellas dos tenían. Las entendía un poco pues tenía esa clase de rivalidad con Sasuke, una rivalidad amigable, había que recalcar. Se posiciono al frente y apoyó los antebrazos encima de uno de los sofás mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la discusión de las dos féminas terminara.

A decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer con esa situación, pues ya había planeado casi la totalidad del día, empezando por el almuerzo.

Sabía a qué Hinata le gustaba el ramen, al igual que a él -hecho que cuando lo descubrió lo puso feliz de sobremanera- así que los dos comerían hasta hartarse, como postre había comprado dos cajas enteras de aquellos rollos de canela que tanto le gustaban. Había imaginado la cara que pondría al verlos, obviamente no le diría que él sabía sobre su delirio, adjudicaría todo a la simple y llana casualidad, no quería asustarla. Luego, le enseñaría algunos libros que le gustaban y le recomendaría otros, Hinata era fan acérrima de un autor histórico en particular, lo admiraba tanto que incluso a él mismo llegó a darle algo de celos en el pasado. A la par, vendría la música… ella no tenía un género en particular que fuera de su agrado, pero él tenía en cuenta, después de mirarla tantos años, que se inclinaba un poco más por las baladas y la música clásica, el pop también era algo que oía en reiteradas veces.

Pondría una canción y aumentaría un poco el volumen. El tipo de ambiente que ella disfrutaba más que nada…

Pasarían el resto de la tarde así, disfrutando, riendo. Él la admiraría en silencio, disfrutando de su perfil y sus gestos,

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su boba fantasía. No era el mejor plan de todos, quizá hasta fuera demasiado cursi viéndolo desde otro ángulo. Conociéndolos, ambos hubieran terminado peleando o gritándose de nuevo.

Alzó la cabeza un poco, de improvisto sus ojos se toparon con unos del color de la luna, se sintió desnudo por un momento. ¿Acaso lo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo?

_Si, claro…_

Resopló. No era tan afortunado.

—**O—**

La verdad era que se arrepentía un poco de lo que había hecho.

Una parte de ella peleaba incansablemente con otra, la primera diciéndole que era lo que Naruto se merecía por andar ordenándole cosas sin ton ni son, la segunda exclamaba que estaba actuando como una niña y que, después de todo, no había habido ninguna mala intención en el actuar del rubio, salvo quizás, como él mismo dijo la noche anterior, crear entre ambos un lazo de confianza para poder convivir el uno con el otro de forma pacífica…

Se mordió el labio inferior, ensimismada en su lucha interna y haciendo poco caso a lo que se hablaba en la mesa. Los demás saboreaban el ramen conversando respecto a su época universitaria y haciendo algún que otro chiste:

—¡Tanto estudio, tantos cálculos para que en el trabajo te pidan lo más simple!

—La vida real puede resultar un tanto decepcionante—Ino sorbió unos cuantos fideos de su plato.

—Aun así…—balbuceó Sakura.

—Sakura-chan—habló Naruto un tanto afectuoso—lo importante es que sigas adelante, eres muy inteligente, sé que llegara un día en que te puedas probar a ti misma.

Vio como sus miradas se conectaban y algo muy dentro de ella se removió molesta ante el hecho, sin embargo, no hizo nada. Naruto y Sakura gozaban de gran complicidad entre ellos -complicidad de un hombre y una mujer que habían pasado por mucho juntos-, pensarlos haciendo cualquier cosa era un tanto incómodo. Antes aquello no le había molestado, de hecho, antes hasta lo pensaba con ligereza, sin embargo, esa última semana... Removió su sopa, tratando de entender por qué su propio plan parecía estarle jugando en contra, porqué si ella misma había querido escarmentar a aquel hombre parecía que la única escarmentada era ella.

Si tan solo no se hubiera dado una oportunidad más para llevarse bien con él… ¡eso era! La nostalgia del pasado estaba haciendo de las suyas. La Hinata que había permitido que se asomase empezaba a tener más control sobre ella. Empezaba a ver a Naruto como antaño, empezaba a admirarlo de nuevo.

Dios la librase de caer en aquel precipicio otra vez. Una cosa era llevarse bien y aceptar que las esperanzas de ser su amiga se habían renovado un poco, pues era lo más maduro y aceptable, pero otra era volver a tener esos burdos sueños de adolescente. ¡Hace rato se le había quedado viendo! No sabía cómo pasó, pero de un momento a otro fijo su vista en la figura de él y quedó paralizada con lo que sus gestos denotaban, una mezcla de sufrimiento, pero también de decepción, por un ligero momento se sintió tentada a acercársele y disculparse.

—¡Más ramen! —la exclamación produjo que se sobresaltara en su asiento.

—¡Naruto, me asustaste! —Ino acercó una mano a su pecho.

—Perdón, perdón—rio él.

—Hinata, ¿no tienes hambre? —Sakura se volteó a verla sorprendida—no has comido mucho de tu plato.

—N-No… —Habló por fin, de alguna manera no tenía demasiado apetito—lo acabaré ahora mismo…

—Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo—abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo hablar tan indiferentemente. Él no la veía… y ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento él no la había visto por cuenta propia todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Parecía haberse vuelto el Naruto de secundaria que conoció, rehuyéndole como si tuviera lepra.

Arrugó la frente ante el pensamiento—Me gusta, está muy rico.

—¿Estás segura?

¿Qué si estaba segura? ¿Qué tan segura debía estar para comer ramen? —Muy segura—finalizó y empezó a sorber los fideos como si no hubiera un mañana. No mentía, la sopa estaba realmente deliciosa, pero tanto absurdo pensamiento no la dejaban disfrutar bien de la comida.

Y a ella le gustaba el ramen, vaya que sí.

—Por cierto, Hinata—su amiga de cabello rosa le sonrió—¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

—¡Oh, si, si! ¡Lo había olvidado! —Ino pegó un gritito de emoción y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Olvidar qué? —preguntó confundida, viendo una a la otra alternativamente.

—Pensábamos ir a una discoteca esta noche, vendrán otras amigas también…

—Tanto trabajo nos deja cansadas mentalmente—siguió la rubia—también una debe divertirse de vez en cuando.

—Noche de chicas, ya sabes—le guiño un ojo Sakura—después de comer podemos ir a casa de Ino y arreglarnos entre las tres… oh y comprar algo de ropa…

—Me siento extrañamente excluido de pronto—la voz de Naruto resonó con un tinte divertido.

—Invitaste a tu departamento a tres chicas, ¿qué esperabas, jugo de uva? —rodó los ojos Ino provocando una risotada de parte de él.

—Mujeres…—susurró él enderezándose de su asiento.

—Hombres—soltaron al unísono sus dos amigas, bufando sonoramente.

Ella volvió a quedarse callada. Era un hecho que Ino y Sakura ya contaban con su presencia. Observó silenciosamente como Naruto tomaba su plato y se iba para la cocina sin decir nada más. Su espalda se veía tensa y su forma de caminar era algo decaída, no sabía si era su imaginación, esperaba que lo fuera.

Una hora más pasó, a pesar de que sus amigas habían dicho que después de comer iban a irse se quedaron un rato más viendo la ordenada estantería de Naruto que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala, al lado de unos largos y relucientes ventanales. Estaba casi repleta de libros y alguna que otra revista, aunque no quería admitirlo los títulos le llamaban bastante la atención, sobre todo uno que había tomado Sakura y que pertenecía a uno de sus autores favoritos.

Desde siempre le había gustado la historia y las novelas de la época victoriana. La transportaban a otro mundo distinto, un tiempo donde se imaginaba a si misma allí, en medio de todas las disputas sociales o, en su defecto, viviendo un tórrido romance.

Se maravilló con cada portada que veía, los libros pasaban de mano en mano y Naruto, a un lado de ellas iba comentando como adquirió cada uno y lo mucho que a veces le había costado encontrarlos. Ella escuchaba atentamente cada anécdota, admirando la forma en la que él se refería a cada autor, con tanto respeto y sobriedad. Así como conocía muchos había otros que no los había leído, de pronto, la urgencia de tener una copia de ellos o de ir a sentarse a uno de los sofás y empezar a engullirlos uno por uno comenzaba a intensificarse.

—¿Nos vamos, Hina?

La pregunta de Ino la tomó por sorpresa, dejando inmediatamente el libro que tenía entre sus manos en la estantería afirmo levemente con la cabeza

—Gracias por el almuerzo, Naruto.

—No hay nada que agradecer—articuló él para luego dirigirlas hasta la salida.

Mientras iban caminando Hinata no pudo pensar correctamente. Ver como la puerta empezaba a abrirse produjo que su corazón se acelerara de repente.

No le gustaba la situación. No quería irse tan rápido, no quería alejarse de aquellos libros… no quería que Naruto la tratara tan indiferentemente.

_Cielos…_

¿En verdad esperaba que él la tratara como siempre? ¿Era así de masoquista?

Detuvo sus pasos. Mirando como Sakura e Ino comenzaban a despedirse. Su vista paso a Naruto. La forma de su sonrisa, lo opaca que se veía, esa no era como las que le había dedicado esa semana; ese era un gesto ensayado, preparado, lo reconoció al instante.

Él no estaba contento, pero fingía estarlo. Como si estuviera en una reunión con sus socios o gerentes, ahora mismo no era distinto de la imagen que daba en la empresa y al mismo tiempo, era tan distinto a la imagen que le había dado a ella…

—¿Hina?

Inspiró aire rápidamente, plantándose más cerca de sus amigas. Consciente que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería visto por ellas de forma sospechosa y quizás, días después, le formularían preguntas y más preguntas hasta dejarla cansada. No le importaba, no podía más con su consciencia.

—Creo que… me quedaré aquí—Sintió la mirada impactada de Naruto sobre su persona, siguió hablando—No soy mucho de ir a fiestas o discotecas, como sabrán…

Segundos de silencio le siguieron a su declaración. De pronto Sakura habló:

—Pensamos que te gustaría ir si nosotras estábamos allí… ¿estás segura?

—¿Completamente segura? —recalcó Ino, girándose hacía ella y haciéndole ojitos que apuntaban a Naruto.

Claro, sus amigas sin preguntarle nada habían aceptado venir, se habían quedado allí con el pensamiento de que ella quería alejarse de él a toda costa y lo único que hacían era tratar de ayudarla con la situación. Sonrió sin querer, tendría que someterse al calvario de explicarles los últimos hechos.

—Sí, las llamaré luego—hizo un gesto con una mano imitando la acción de llamar, provocando una oleada de alivio en sus expresiones, más calmadas, sus amigas se miraron y asintieron levemente.

—En ese caso… cuídala bien Naruto—dijo Sakura, dándole un leve empujón en el brazo y saliendo hasta el pasillo.

—¡Pásenla bien! —exclamo Ino, con demasiada efusividad—…ustedes dos.

Y sin más la puerta se cerró, dejándolos a ambos en un intenso silencio. Mismo que fue roto por Hinata.

—¿Puedo… seguir viendo los libros?

Sin esperar respuesta se giró y empezó a caminar de nuevo hasta la sala, nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Naruto para con ella. ¿Cómo le explicaría su decisión? ¿de qué manera le diría que prefería quedarse con él que… que…?

—¿A qué juegas, Hinata?

Cerró los ojos por un instante—…A nada.

—Creí… —escuchó un largo suspiro de su parte, luego otro… y otro. En definitiva, parecía algo desesperado—creí… que la razón de traer a Ino y Sakura era para no quedarte a solas conmigo.

—E-estas en lo correcto—se volteó a verlo, encontrándose con aquellos dos pozos azules observándola como rendijas—pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero…—_pero me equivoqué…_—¡Pero vi los libros y…!—enrojeció de repente, consciente de que estaba mintiendo un poco—no pude…

Un minuto pasó hasta que oyó un bufido de su parte.

—Hinata… ven aquí…

He ahí de nuevo, el gesto con la mano, llamándola como un animalito. El Naruto que conocía desde la universidad había vuelto a aparecer. Lejos de enojarle, esta vez, la divirtió. Estaba volviéndose loca… si, completamente loca.

—No iré—respondió con simpleza, sabiendo de sobra lo que vendría después.

—Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas—inquirió él, caminando hasta quedar frente a ella. Azul y perla se volvieron a encontrar, pero ahora sin nada que esconder, nada, excepto, la evidente ansiedad de ambos. Ansiedad que ella no supo atribuir a qué—así es como funcionan…

De pronto se vio impulsada hacía él, sus manos reposando en su cintura, cerrándose suavemente alrededor. El recuerdo de aquellas manos apoyadas en el volante la asaltó de un momento a otro, así como los pensamientos que tuvo. No estaba equivocada, la calidez que desprendían cada una de ellas era igual a la que había imaginado.

El aire le faltó. Demasiado cerca…

El día en que se graduó de la universidad él le había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, aquel día no había sentido nada más que enojo e impotencia por la forma en que la trataba. En ese instante, en cambio, todo parecía tan diferente, tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, que la asustaba.

Sintió el agarre de Naruto un poco más fuerte, en respuesta ella apretó los labios.

—Naruto…

—Perdón… por ignorarte todo este tiempo, he sido un idiota. Siempre soy un idiota.

Lo miró de hito en hito.

—Tu no…

—No creas que no lo sé—musitó él, bajando la mirada—fui un idiota ayer, en el auto y he sido idiota hoy.

—¡N-No! Fui yo la que causo… todo esto. También soy una idiota.

—Yo soy el más idiota…

—No, yo lo soy…

Ambos se sonrieron apenados. Luego de unos segundos hablaron al unísono:

—Los dos lo somos.

Hinata se alejó de repente y se tapó la boca para comenzar a reírse, la situación era extraña y, aun así, la satisfacía. En ese mismo instante, con él brindándole esa sonrisa a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, con la luz del día iluminándolos a los dos, le pareció que estar allí era lo más correcto del mundo. El lugar en el que debía estar… de una u otra forma.

Ser consciente de ello la hizo ruborizarse.

—Entonces, ¿te han gustado mucho los libros? —asintió levemente. Él se rascó la mejilla—Tengo otros tantos, puedo mostrártelos si gustas… aunque me temo que el tiempo no apremie.

—Quizás hoy no haya suficiente tiempo—respondió ella, dejándolo con un gesto confundido—pero mañana… definitivamente habrá tiempo de sobra.

—¿…Qué?

Aquel hechizo que maldecía, la magia que ejercía Naruto Uzumaki en los demás y que rehuía de todas las formas posibles, al parecer ya la había alcanzado. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin forzarlas siquiera, tan solo fluyeron como agua cristalina; honestas y sin malicia alguna.

—¿Podemos vernos mañana, Naruto?

Al verlo supo identificar el gran impacto que sus palabras le habían provocado, quiso reír. Ver sus ojos azules cargados de incredulidad era una imagen que no iba a sacar de su mente. Sin esperar un minuto más le dedico una sonrisa sincera, de inmediato Naruto bajó la mirada y un mechón de su rubio cabello le tapó la frente.

—Sí, podemos.

—Ge-genial…

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—De casualidad, ¿te gustan los rollos de canela?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrió con más amplitud—¡Sí, mucho!

—Vaya—levantó la mirada, al verla adoptó un gesto alegre—Tengo unos cuantos. ¡Quien diría que te gustan tanto!

Se aclaró la garganta—Bueno, casi nadie lo sabe.

—Entonces soy muy afortunado.

—¿Afortunado solo por saber que me gustan los rollos de canela?

Él rio—¡Exacto! Déjame preparar un poco de café—empezó a andar hacia la cocina, pero se paró de repente—Oh y, ¿te gustaría escuchar algo de música?

Aguantó la risa, Naruto parecía un niño que había obtenido el premio mayor y pensaba disfrutarlo de la mejor forma posible. Pensar en sí misma como un premio casi la hace morir de vergüenza.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos; comiendo, riendo, conversando y leyendo. Sumidos en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos y los libros.

No tenía idea desde cuando su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro ni desde que hora ellos se habían aproximado tanto que sus cabezas se rozaban y sus hombros se chocaban, lo que si sabía era que si se trataba de Naruto no le incomodaba la cercanía. Y que, debajo de toda esa indiferencia que le había mostrado aquellos años, detrás de su actitud fría existía un hombre atento, amable y lleno de energía. Un hombre cuya voz al relatar una historia te envolvía suavemente y te arrastraba como un imán.

De pronto, estar a su lado, ya no era tan difícil.

"_Hay un millón de razones que no entiendo, un millón de razones por las que te quiero cerca"_


	8. Actualización

Buenas a todos y todas.

Es un gusto volver aquí aunque sea por una simple nota.

Decirles que ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para escribir, mi país, Bolivia ha entrado en crisis desde hace ya 1 mes, y en estos momentos parece que esta en su punto más álgido.

Agradezco los ultimos reviews que me mandaron

Hasta que en Bolivia se convoquen a nuevas elecciones y cese la violencia (ejercida por un expresidente que quiere a toda costa seguir en el poder y confrontarnos entre bolivianos), no actualizaré nuevos caps, ni en este ni en mi otro fic.

Rezo para que todo se resuelva y por fin haya paz en mi país.

Decirles que tampoco puedo descartar actualizar más pronto, todo depende de como se den las cosas y de como se calmen. Gracias por su comprensión, ¡pronto volveré! quizas sean pocos dias mas.

No se olviden de mi por ahora.

Saludos.


End file.
